


Everything Is Not Okay

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Bottom Craig Tucker, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Bullying, Character Development, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Confessional Sex, Confessions, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Drama, Embarrassment, Falling In Love, Fights, First Time, Fist Fights, Frottage, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Jealousy, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Marijuana, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Craig Tucker, POV Tweek Tweak, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sexual Assault, Sexual Experimentation, Spit As Lube, Switch Craig Tucker, Switching, Teenagers, Top Craig Tucker, Top Tweek Tweak, minor Twenny, switch Tweek Tweak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 55,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig Tucker has just come out of the closet, and life for him has been a lot of experimenting and figuring himself out. Though Craig doesn't fully understand how to be gay or if there are rules, it wasn't going to stop him from finding himself out and learning about himself in the process, especially when you live in a small and somewhat redneck town like South Park.And as for Tweek, for whatever reason, he couldn't stop sticking by Craig's side and keeping a close eye on him.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 22
Kudos: 177





	1. Craig Tucker's Coming Out Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Surprised that I came up with a new story just after I finished Bucket List? Hell, I surprised myself too (lol). I don't know what this story is or whatever is the endgame here, I'm just experimenting on concept and ideas, so...hopefully this is to your liking? I don't know, if it's not good, might delete it and scrap the idea completely, but if you're interested in it, I might as well keep writing for it *shrug*
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy the first chapter of this new story that I just wrote randomly and is just experimenting. Happy readings to those who love some creek smut <3

There was always something wrong with me, though, I wasn’t sure what exactly. I was tall, I was normal looking, I had friends, I’ve experienced puberty, and a bunch of other normal teenage stuff in my life.

Yet...I couldn’t shake this feeling that something was off. I wasn’t sure what it was, and the music happening in the background wasn’t really helping me think that much.

Token was currently hosting a house party since his parents were gone for a few days, and though it was originally supposed to be just us and maybe a few people, it ended up being a wild party, much to Token’s dismay since he knew he’d have to clean the mess that everyone made up before his parents came back home. I felt sorry for him, but not enough to really offer to help him, even if he is a good friend.

As I was hanging around downstairs, not really doing anything in particular, simply bopping my head to the music, I felt a pair of hands grabbing hold of my arm. I turned around to see Anne, looking at me with a big smile on her face.

“Come on, I found an empty room upstairs,” I was surprised when Anne, my girlfriend, suddenly grabbed my arm and started pulling me upstairs. I was a bit confused as to why she wanted to go upstairs, especially when everyone was downstairs, dancing, getting high, and getting drunk off their asses.

“Why are we going upstairs? I’m pretty sure Token wouldn’t appreciate us coming up here if we’re going to trash it,” I said. Honestly, I didn’t fully care, but knowing Token, he’s probably lecture me about not going into someone else’s room, and I didn’t want to deal with that if he found out.

“To have sex of course, silly,” Anne smiled.

“....Say what?”

“Come on, Craig. We’ve been dating for a year now...don’t you think it’s time we...move to the next level? I’m ready you know...and I want to be closer to you,” Anne said as she wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me.

To be honest, I kinda dated Anne because the guys were egging me to ask her out. They told me how Anne had a thing for me. I’ll admit, Anne was sweet, she was nice to hang around with, and she was very pretty...but other than that...I never really...felt anything that deep towards her. I didn’t mind too much when we hold hands, but when we kiss...I don’t know...it always made me feel awkward...and a bit uneasy. I just thought it was normal to not feel anything, that maybe it’ll change as we continue dating.

Still...I was not planning on doing...this...so soon. “Um...don’t you think we’re kinda...rushing it?” I asked awkwardly.

Anne frowned, “Craig Tuker...are you scared?” Anne asked before she had a smirk on her face.

“N-no…”

Anne chuckled, “I get it...it’s your first time, right? It’s mine too...which is why we’ll go slow. I read something that could help us, if we follow the instructions, I’m sure it’ll be great, I promise,” Anne said.

“...Well-”

“Great!” Anne grabbed my arm once more and dragged me to what looked like a guest bedroom. Anne quickly shut the door behind us, locking it so we wouldn’t be disturbed. She then looked at the bed excitedly before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the bed. “Aren’t you excited? We’re going to finally do it.”

“Um...yeah...s-sure,” I said, feeling uneasy. I watched as Anne started removing her top, and I realized I should probably do the same. So I took off my jacket slowly and then my shirt. Every movement I made, every article of clothes we removed, and the sound of the music in the background, it was really making me uneasy about this.

Anne then looked at me, eyed my chest before placing her warm hands on my pecs. She leaned forward and surprised me by kissing my chest all of a sudden. I blushed, but mostly in embarrassment. “You’ve been such a sweet boyfriend, Craig. I’m so glad we’re finally going to be doing this. I’ve been dreaming of this for a long time,” Anne said.

“Um...look, could we actually- whoa!” Anne suddenly pushed me to the bed and suddenly climbed on top of me until she was practically sitting on me. I blushed as I felt Anne’s hands on my chest, rubbing up and down my chest before reaching my stomach.

This didn’t feel right. I’m supposed to be enjoying this, right? I mean...a lot of teenagers are supposed to like having their pretty girlfriend do something like this with them, right? This is supposed to be an amazing day for me, right?

….So how come...I feel like running away at that point?

Anne leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine. I didn’t move an inch, I just laid there, letting her do whatever she wanted. Honestly, even if I wanted to kiss back, I wasn’t really sure what I was doing. I always had to rely on Anne on what I needed to do when we’re kissing and stuff. It was embarrassing, but Anne would always tell me it was cute and saying how sweet I was, which I don’t understand how that makes me sweet.

Anne then did the thing she never done when we’re kissing, and that was straight up shove her tongue into my mouth when I had my guard down. I shivered as I felt her tongue in my mouth. It did feel good, I won’t lie, but this still felt...wrong to me. Am I missing something here?

Anne pulled away, a string of saliva connected our mouths before it broke once Anne leaned back far enough. She then shifted off of me and started unbuttoning my pants and pulling at the zipper.

“Um...is this...normal?” I asked, still nervous.

Anne looked at me before she realized something, “oh, you’re not hard yet?” Anne asked.

“Huh?”

Anne then smiled as she sat up and started removing her bra, letting her breast out. I blushed at the sight of them and quickly turned my head in embarrassment. I then heard Anne giggling.

“Are you shy at seeing them, Craig?”

“Um...I guess,” I said.

Anne giggled, “you’re so sweet, babe. Don’t worry, this will feel amazing.”

“...Is it?” I asked as I looked back at her, I tried my best to focus on her face instead of her chest.

Anne nodded before she grabbed my hands, “now...I read somewhere that lots of guys get excited when they touch their girlfriend’s chest, especially when squeezing them. Try it out,” Anne then forced my hands on her breast. I blushed, but didn’t move them, not that I can when Anne’s hands were over mine.

“They’re um...soft...and round...squishy,” I commented.

“And? Aren’t they nice to touch?” Anne asked.

“...Y-yeah...sure,” I said as I started squeezing them on my own after Anne showed me how to. To be honest, it felt like one of those stress balls that people buy. It was actually kinda nice to touch, almost pleasing and stuff, I couldn’t help but imagine that I’m squeezing one of those satisfying squishy balls I’ve seen on the internet. It would be even more satisfying if there were beads inside just to make the feeling more nice.

“Wow...you’re going all out with my chest. I always took you for an ass guy instead of a chest guy to be honest,” Anne said, breaking my concentration. Oh...right...I’m not squeezing a ball, I’m squeezing my...girlfriend’s chest...and I do not feel anything different.

“Uh...yeah...I guess I’m...a total...breast guy...I guess,” I muttered. What the fuck am I saying right now?

Anne laughed and started removing my hands from her chest, much to my relief. She then moved back to start unzipping my pants. The moment I felt a cool draft through the front of my boxer shorts, and how close her hands were to my crotch, I started to panic.

I...didn’t want this. I didn’t want any of this. I didn’t like touching her like this, let alone her touching me like this. It feels...wrong to me...it feels as if this isn’t right. I don’t feel anything, and I know that’s not normal. Guys with girlfriends are supposed to be excited right now...and yet...I’m not...I feel...sick...and scared.

“S-stop!” I exclaimed the moment I felt her fingers hooked on the hem of my jeans.

“Huh?” Anne looked surprised when I yelled.

I started shaking and breathing rapidly as I stared down, feeling really bad about this, but I can’t go any further. “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry...but I can’t do this...this isn’t right…”

“...Isn’t...what? Craig...do you...not find me attractive or something?” Anne asked. She looked hurt.

“No...no...you’re beautiful, Anne, and you’re a wonderful person, hell...a lot of guys would be lucky to be with someone like you,” I said.

“...Then what? Do you...have feelings for another girl?” Anne asked.

“...No...I don’t think so...just like you...any other girl I see...I don’t feel...anything,” I said.

Anne then looked pissed, as if I just offended her by saying I didn’t feel anything for her. “What the fuck, Craig? First...you’re not feeling anything towards me, even though I’m practically naked right in front of you and I let you touch my breast...and now you’re saying you don’t feel anything for any girl? What is this?” Anne asked, crossing her arms.

“I’m not sure, Anne...it’s just...I don’t know...maybe something is wrong with me? I’m not sure what’s going on in my head right now...I just...I’m not hard down there...nor do I really want to have sex with you or...any girl for that matter,” I said.

Anne scoffed, “Jesus...it sounds like you’re basically telling me that you’re gay or something.”

I froze. My eyes widened and my chest tightened. I felt my body go cold as the realization finally hit me. At first, I thought maybe I was asexual or something, but as I thought about it...the more it became clear. This entire time...I never liked girls because...there’s a chance that...I might be...gay.

“...Anne...I don’t think I can be your boyfriend anymore,” I said as I felt my heart racing. I took a deep breath and gulped in some air to calm my nerves, “I think...I might be gay,” I said.

“.....” Anne sat there, staring at me with wide eyes. 

I looked down, feeling ashamed for being a terrible boyfriend to her. It felt like I’ve been lying to her this entire time, even when I didn’t mean it. Hell, even with this realization, I’m still not one hundred percent sure if I really am gay or not...but it’s better to call things off and just...be sure.

Without saying a word, I reached down and grabbed Anne’s clothes and handed them back to her in silence. Anne doesn’t say anything, nor could I see her expression since my head was down. She simply snatched her clothes, I heard her putting them on, and then left. She left the door slightly open, but at that moment, I didn’t care if someone suddenly came up to see what was going on.

I sighed as I laid back on the bed, still shirtless and my fly down. I felt bad for hurting Anne like that, unintentionally, but now that I came to this realization...it’s time I find out the truth about my sexuality.

On the plus side...at least we didn’t mess up Token’s guest room, so...that’s good...right?

* * *

As expected, I needed to tell someone about my realization. So of course, I decided to tell my parents. The hardest one I had to do, really, but hey...might as well get the hard part done and over with. I’m sure mom will be fine with me being gay, but dad…

Anyways, I was sitting at that kitchen table, eating cereal, dad was drinking his coffee, mom was eating her breakfast, and Tricia was eating her cereal while her nose was glued to her phone. I sat there, staring at everyone, wondering if it’s a good time to tell them.

….Fuck it.

“I’m gay,” I straight out said.

My family froze and turned to look at me. Even Tricia stopped looking at her phone to look at me in surprise.

“....Well...that was very brave of you to admit, Craig, and just know that no matter who you are or what you choose in life, we’ll always love you,” mom said, giving me the generic parents-supporting-their-child-when-they-come-out speech.

“Knew it. Amy is so giving me five bucks when I tell her that my brother is in fact gay,” Tricia said.

“You were betting with your friends to see whether or not I’m gay?” I asked.

“Don’t worry, we were doing that with all of our older brothers, so you’re not the only one. By the way, if you’re looking for a boyfriend, I heard Jane’s big brother is possibly gay, might want to check it out,” Tricia said.

“Hold it. Just wait a minute here. There will be no talking about boyfriends or relationships...or anything like that until we can confirm this,” dad said. Here we go.

“Thomas, don’t you start. Be supportive of our gay son,” mom said.

“Laura, I do want to be supportive, but Craig...have you actually confirmed this? Have you done any test or something like that? How do you know you’re gay exactly?”

I shrugged, “I haven’t really tested it...I just...had a feeling that I might be. I mean...I never really found girls that attractive in my opinion,” I said.

“Are you sure? Maybe you just haven’t found the right girl,” dad said.

“Thomas. Don’t you dare go there,” mom said angrily.

“I’m just saying...Craig can have a change of heart one of these days, and I just want to make sure he’s making the right decision here,” dad said.

“Well if you haven’t found a girl you like nor haven’t really tested if you’re gay, you could be asexual,” Tricia said.

“Asexual? What’s that?” Dad asked.

“I read it’s supposed to be people who aren’t sexually attracted to anyone, regardless of gender and stuff,” Tricia explained.

“Now that’s just silly. There’s no such thing as asexuality,” dad said.

“And why not? There’s so many people in the world, you really think every man and woman on earth actually wants to have sex, Thomas?” Mom frowned.

“It’s just...nature...you know...we have these...instincts that tell us that we’re interested in someone, that’s all,” dad said.

“For fuck sake, Thomas! We’re not cavemen. This is the twenty first century! There is such thing as people who are asexual, and them not wanting sex or are uncomfortable by it is perfectly normal, just like how it’s normal that our son is gay! Honestly, you’re starting to sound like one of those people who can’t get with the times,” mom said.

“You know I don’t mean bad, Laura. I’m just saying that all this talk about sexuality is just so...complexed! Especially with gender! Whatever happened with there just being two genders? Now it seems like there are people who identify themselves as something else or don’t identify as a gender at all! It’s so confusing!”

“Jamie’s sister is actually transgender, would that make Jamie’s sister confusing? Since she was born as a boy but became a girl?” Tricia asked.

“Thomas, stop, and Tricia, your friend's sister is perfectly normal as she is. Whoever she is is who she is, and nothing else will define her but herself. So if she defines herself as a woman, then that is normal,” mom said. Mom then turned towards Thomas once more, “and you, you are creating a bad example for the kids! Are you trying to make them think everyone in the world can’t be who they want to be? Are you trying to be part of the problem in the world?” Mom asked.

“I do not want my kids to start hate, you know that, I’m just saying…”

“Yeah, saying too much! Honestly, Thomas!”

Mom, dad, and even Tricia kept talking and arguing about gender, sexuality, and acceptance, completely ignoring the fact I just told them I was gay a few minutes ago. I just stared them blankly, not really understanding why they’re getting so heated up so early in the morning.

I just sat there, ate my breakfast, and then got ready for school, not caring that my family were still arguing about this even as I left.

By the time I reached school and met up with my friends, they were the next group I had to tell about my newfound sexuality. At first, the guys were surprised, then supportive, then they started asking a lot of questions, particularly Clyde.

“So...does that mean you’d rather fuck a guy and not a girl?” Clyde asked.

“Clyde! What the fuck!?” Token exclaimed.

“I’m just saying...have you actually...tested this out?” Clyde asked.

“...No...not really. I just assume I’m gay since I’m not really into girls, but I also can’t be asexual since I still get urges sometimes...I guess,” I said.

“Hm...then have you tried fucking a dude?” Clyde asked.

“Clyde, that is not the only way to figure out if you’re gay or not. If Craig says he’s gay, then that’s it! If he truly thinks he’s gay, then that’s all the reassurance he needs,” Token said.

“How do you know something like that, Toke? Are you gay?” Clyde asked.

“Of course not! I’m happily dating Nichole, remember?” Token frowned.

“S-s-still, with how you a-a-act like a mom sometimes...I wouldn’t be s-s-surprise if you were bisexual,” Jimmy said.

“I’m straight! Also, isn’t that kinda stereotyping a bit?”

Just like my parents, the guys started arguing about something that had nothing to do with me being gay. Still, out of both of them, I realized that they were kinda right. I wasn’t really sure if I was gay, I mean...I have a feeling I was...but maybe that wasn’t enough.

Maybe...I should test this out and make sure.

So...I decided to have sex with a guy, but when you live in a small town and not many kids are gay, bisexual, or pansexual, finding someone was kinda hard. I thought of asking Kenny, remembering how he was into having sex with anyone, but when I asked him about it, he simply told me that he couldn’t, had a busy schedule for awhile.

“Schedule? Really? That many people want to ask you for sex?” I asked.

“Not just sex, other services too. Fix their cars, get them weed, the whole shebang,” Kenny said.

“Wait...you get paid for having sex with people? Isn’t that...illegal?” I asked.

“Oh no...I never get paid for sex, that one is more pleasure than business,” Kenny said.

“Right,” I sighed as I placed my hands in my pocket, “well shit...I guess I’m out of options here,” I said.

“Why not try Tweek?” Kenny asked.

“....Tweek Tweak is gay?” I asked.

“Well yeah, man. He’s totally gay. In fact, I was the first guy he slept with. I feel kinda honored, really,” Kenny said. I wasn’t sure why he was saying that as if he was proud, but whatever floats his boat.

“I don’t know, man. It would be weird if I just ask Tweek to have sex with me, won’t it? Besides...isn’t he the type to freak out over shit like that?” I asked.

“Oh no, not Tweek. Anything that has to do with sex, Tweek is in for it, whether he’s the one getting fucked or is the one fucking,” Kenny said.

“Really? How would you know?” I asked.

“Well...let’s just say...Tweek and I are kinda fuck buddies,” Kenny said.

“...Information I did not want to know, but okay,” I said.

“Yeah, we usually have sex every other weekened, or whenever Tweek feels like it. Believe me when I say that Tweek acts very differently when he’s in sex mode, especially when he’s the one on top. Oof...that boy can go for hours in one single day,” Kenny said.

“Please stop talking...this is way too much info I don’t really need to know. Just...please tell me if you’re a hundred percent sure that Tweek will be willing to have sex with me,” I said.

“Yeah man, I remember Tweek pondering about having sex with someone else, just to see if there was any difference between having sex with me and another guy. So Tweek is always looking for a new partner,” Kenny said.

“Um...not really looking to make this a routine thing...more like a one time thing just to make sure that what I think is true or not,” I said.

“No problem, Tweek can do one night stands. Let me text him for you,” Kenny said.

“Thanks, Ken. I owe you,” I said.

Kenny nodded and finish sending his text, “now we just wait. Give it a few minutes for Tweek to reply, he’s always terrible at answering his phone,” Kenny said.

“Got it, I’ll just wait for a bit then,” I said as I leaned against the wall next to Kenny. I kinda wish we did this inside, it was really cold out here.

“...Want to buy some weed while we wait?” Kenny asked as he held up a baggie full of weed.

“....” I stared at him, stared at the bag, then back at him. I opened my mouth, but didn’t say anything, I closed it for a second, but opened it again, still not saying anything.

….Honestly...when was the last time I got high? 

“...How much for a small bag?” I asked. Hey, if I was going to have sex with a guy for the first time, might as well get loose...but not enough to make my out of it, I still want to make sure I’m awake and see if the feeling was going to be enjoyable or not.

In just a few minutes, we finally got a reply. “Okay.”

* * *

I wasn’t going to lie, I was nervous. After receiving Tweek’s number from Kenny after getting a reply from him, I started texting and planning with Tweek on when to meet, where to meet, and how this was going to work. I was a bit surprised by all the rules that Tweek sent me when we’re doing it, some of it was understandable since this is a one time thing, and my first time, but others...I wasn’t even sure how that was possible even if we were dating. Either I really need to study more on sex between men...or this kind of shit should be illegal in my opinion.

Some of the more sane sounding stuff that Tweek has clearly told me to not do were something I could easily do, but I was a bit confused as to why I wasn’t supposed to do them. No kissing, no staying in bed after climax, showering is allowed, but shouldn’t take too long, no second round, no toys, no words, just quick sex and that’s it. I guess Tweek really didn’t want this to be a permanent thing, which I’m glad for since I also don't want to make this a permanent thing. I just want to try it out, see if I really am gay, and then...I don’t know...maybe find a boyfriend in he future, who knows what will happen afterwards. I just really want to make sure that I’m gay or not.

I suddenly heard a knocking at my door, and I quickly opened it. It was Tweek, standing there with his messy blonde hair, bandages wrapped around his fingers and hands, probably from working with hot coffee at his parents’ coffee shop, messy shirt that was buttoned up wrong, and of course, his green eyes, which looked dazzling, and yet...they were giving me a threatening look as he stared at me harshly. He looked pissed.

“Um...is everything okay?” I asked.

Tweek didn’t reply, he simply looked around before suddenly pushing me inside, “your parents aren’t here, right?” Tweek asked.

“No, they’re both at work, I’m pretty sure they’ll be home late since mom is having some sort of meeting or something,” I said.

“Okay, I also heard you have a sister,” Tweek said, “she’s not here, right?”

“No, Tricia’s at her friend’s house, she’ll be there for a while,” I said.

“Good, then let’s head to your room and hurry up, I don’t want your neighbors to know anything about what we’re doing here,” Tweek said.

I looked at him, confused, “they’ll probably think you’re here to hang out with me or do school work,” I said.

“That’s what you might think, but everyone knows that nosy neighbors will automatically think two teenagers who are alone in a house are having sex, that’s what they always believe, and I don’t want them making rumors about me,” Tweek said.

“Um...o-okay...I guess let’s get this over with,” I said. Craig led Tweek to his room, still feeling uncomfortable with the way that Tweek was glaring at him, as if telling him to hurry up. From how Craig saw it, he didn’t see the sex craze manic that Kenny forcibly told him about, he just saw the usual paranoid Tweek that he’d see in chemistry and gym at school, but a lot more aggressive and bossy.

Once we were in my room, Tweek quickly shut the door and locked it, he rushed towards my window and closed the curtains, and looked around, probably making sure no one could see us do the deed. He then turned his attention towards me before crossing his arms.

“Okay, remove your clothes and get on the bed,” Tweek said.

I stood there, dumbfounded, “j-just like that?”

“Well yeah, this is a one time thing, right? So we should get this over with,” Tweek said.

“Um...a-alright,” I said, blushing a bit. I started removing my shirt and pants, and I was now standing there, only in my boxers.

“Okay, remove your boxers and get on the bed,” Tweek said as he started taking off his shirt and jeans.

I blushed harder, “um…”

Tweek stopped, “what? You’re not backing out now are you?”

“No...no...it’s just...this is my first time, so...not sure what I’m doing here,” I said.

Tweek’s eyes widened, “you never had sex before?” Tweek asked.

“No,” I said.

“Not even with a girl?” Tweek asked.

“Of course not, hell, if I did do it with a girl, do you think I’d be doing this and trying to confirm if I’m gay or not? Besides, didn’t Kenny tell you about this?” I asked.

Tweek let out a frustrated growl, “god damn it, Kenny! If you’re going to be texting me in the middle of art class, why do you never tell me all the fucking details!” Tweek exploded, making me jump a bit.

“Um...is everything okay?” I asked.

“No, because Kenny didn’t tell me that you were a virgin who knows nothing about sex,” Tweek said.

I frowned, “well sorry for being so inexperienced for someone who clearly knows a lot,” I rolled my eyes. Hey, I might be nervous about this whole situation, but that doesn’t mean I was going to take crap from someone who I’m asking to have sex with.

Tweek frowned at my attitude, but soon let out a sigh, “look, I’m not trying to be an asshole, I just wish that I was given the full details here, you know?”

“Why? It’s not like we need to know anything about each other, this is pure sex, even in your set of rules you texted me said that this was purely sex and a one time thing, so why should it matter that you know what I’m here to do?”

“Because...if you’re a virgin, I don’t want you messing anything up that could get us in an awkward situation, or hurting me, since clearly you’ll be the one to fuck me,” Tweek said.

I blushed at the forwardness of his words, but kept a calm expression, “look, just because I’m not experienced doesn’t mean I don’t know what I’m doing. I’ve read enough sex education books and how-to help books. I just need to take it slow and I’ll be sure to know what I’m doing,” I said.

“...Seriously? You’re getting your sex info from books?” Tweek asked.

“...Shut up,” I sighed, “do you want to have sex or not?”

“Of fucking course I want to have sex, the moment Kenny texted me about you wanting to have sex for one day, I had the urge to do it, especially since I’ve been wanting to try out new people...no offense to Kenny of course,” Tweek said.

“...Right...um...well...considering you’re already here and I’m all for...this...should we just ignore the fact that I’m technically still a virgin and get this over with?” I asked.

“....Fine,” Tweek sighed. “But judging from how your little friend there isn’t ready yet, let’s first get you ready,” Tweek said.

I blushed harder, “do you have to say that shit like that? It’s making me uncomfortable,” I said.

Tweek rolled his eyes, “says the guy who asked Kenny to have sex first before having to ask me since you have no other choice,” Tweek said. Seriously? Kenny tells him that and not the other stuff? What the fuck was he thinking? “Now shut up and sit on the bed, I have some work to do here,” Tweek said.

I sighed, but did as he said. I got on my bed and Tweek came over. He surprised me by getting on his knees in front of me and suddenly started pressing the palm of his hand onto my crotch.

“The fuck are you doing!?” I asked.

“Getting you hard, duh. We’re never going to have sex if you’re limp,” Tweek said.

I blushed, and was about to say something, but when Tweek pushed his hand into my crotch, I shuddered at the feeling. It surprisingly felt good, and I couldn’t help myself getting a bit excited. I watched as Tweek kept rubbing my cock through the fabric of my boxers, it felt really good, yet painful at the same time. I kinda wish my boxers weren’t in the way and see what Tweek’s hands feel like on my cock.

“It’s starting to get up...but at this pace, it’ll take forever. Could you please remove your boxers?” Tweek asked.

I blushed, but did as he said. I removed my boxers and threw them to the side. I sat back down as Tweek stared at my cock. For a second, he stared at it as if he was going to devour my cock. The thought made me feel scared a bit.

“...You surprisingly have a nice cock...it’s a good size...and the color is very nice,” Tweek said.

“Um...thanks?” Is this normal? Complimenting dudes and their cocks?

“Just relax and let me do all the work, Mr. Virgin,” Tweek said.

I frowned, “will you quit bringing up that I’m a virgin? Especially since the point of us being here is for you to-” I felt my body go stiff when I felt Tweek’s tongue going all the way up from the base to the head. I nearly came as Tweek’s tongue kept licking the head, as if he was licking a lollipop or something. “Jesus Christ,” I was trembling as I clutched my bedsheets, blushing madly.

Tweek looked at me for a second before going back to what he was doing. For a second, I thought he was smirking at me, taunting at my expression. I was so tempted to flip him off, but right now, I was too distracted at the feeling of his tongue on my cock, just slowly licking me. Suddenly, Tweek wrapped his tongue around the head and started sucking my cock.

“W-w-what are you doing?” I asked, trying to calm my racing heart.

Tweek pulled back, a string of saliva connected to the head and Tweek’s lips, “what? You don’t want me to give you a blow job?” Tweek asked.

I blushed, “no...it’s just...aren’t we supposed to be only having sex?” I asked.

Tweek rolled his eyes, “dude, giving blow jobs be a part of sex, unless you just want to go straight vanilla, which is kinda boring,” Tweek said.

Boring? Hm...that could be something I might prefer. After all, I want my first time to not be so...extreme...even if it does feel...really good. I just didn’t want to mess anything up, especially on my first try, so I would rather play things safe for now.

“Um...as much as I like the feeling of your tongue on my cock, I think I’m hard enough to finally have sex. B-besides...we went through all that work to get me hard, right? So wouldn’t it be better to get this over with?” I asked.

“...” Tweek sighed before getting up, “fine...I guess we might as well get this over with since it is a one time deal,” Tweek said.

“Right,” I said. The sooner we get this over with, the closer I’ll be to confirming if I’m gay.

Tweek climbed on top of me, similar to how Anne did when we last saw each other at Token’s house party. Once Tweek was on top of me, I saw as he started removing his boxers a bit and his cock came out, throbbing in front of my face.

“Do you have lube?” Tweek asked.

I froze, “I was supposed to get it? I thought you were going to bring it,” I said.

Tweek eyes widened, “I texted you to be prepared,” Tweek said.

“I didn’t know you meant to be prepared with all of that stuff, I don’t even have a box of condoms,” I said.

“Jesus Christ, are you fucking serious right now?” Tweek frowned.

“Well excuse me for not following your long and hard to understand instructions you texted me. Also, was it necessary for you to send me instructions about these weird...sex positions and techniques? I’m pretty sure some of these things should be illegal,” I said.

“Well I wouldn’t have send you anything if I had known you were a virgin, which you should have done since Kenny didn’t seem to have told me much of anything about this,” Tweek said.

“You know, if you didn’t know much of anything, why did you agree so easily to do this?” I asked.

“...Because...I haven’t gotten laid in awhile,” Tweek said.

“I thought you have Kenny,” I said.

“I kinda do, but not all the time, he’s always busy making plans with other people, and sometimes...having to wait when he’s available isn’t really helping me fix my urges, and believe me, touching myself isn’t really cutting it anymore. I either need someone to fuck or have someone fuck me,” Tweek said.

“Jesus Christ, you talk really differently from class. You’re usually stuttering over your own words or looking anxious,” I said.

“What can I say? Sex is surprisingly calming to me,” Tweek said.

“...Is it?” I asked.

“Well you’ll have to find out, don’t we?” Tweek said. Tweek sighed as he thought of something. He soon got an idea and started spitting into his hand. He then wet his fingers and started putting those fingers up his ass. “Not really the best...but it’ll at least help a tiny bit,” Tweek said, “take that as a lesson for whenever you and your future partner don’t have any lube,” Tweek said.

“Got it...no lube...just use...spit...not very hygienic, but better than going dry...I guess,” I said.

“Trust me, there are very few people that actually enjoy it dry, and I am not one of those people,” Tweek said.

“N-noted,” I said as I felt Tweek grabbing my cock before positioning himself once he was done preparing himself.

“Ready?” Tweek asked, his cheeks were slightly red.

I looked down, seeing how close he was to my cock, and I couldn’t help but be nervous, yet excited at the same time. I looked at him and nodded, “yeah, go ahead,” I said.

Tweek nodded and soon came down on me. I clutched my bed sheets as I felt Tweek practically squeezing me. He felt tight around my cock, yet...it felt so good.

“Oh fuck,” I panted as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation around my cock.

“Fuck...you’re really thick...you’re practically filling me up here,” Tweek panted.

I blushed from what he said, but said nothing. I don’t think I can talk at this point, not when Tweek was going up and down my cock as I just laid there, taking it in. Eventually, I started bucking my hips a tiny bit, but kept my hands to my side since I wasn’t sure grabbing hold of him was allowed or not.

“You can...put your hands on my hips...if it helps,” Tweek said between his panting. He placed his hands on my chest and raised his hips a bit to get a better angle.

“Is...nngg...is it alright with you?” I asked.

“Just fucking do...oh…” Tweek shuddered as he kept going up and down.

I bit my lips as I stared at him, watching the sweat form on his naked body. I eventually convinced myself to place my hands on his hips and help him move his hips a bit more as I kept bucking my hips along with him.

“Fuck…” I sighed as the feeling of Tweek squeezing me, along with the sound of Tweek’s moans, and our heavy breathing was starting to get to me. It was making me feel...weird...but not a bad weird...but...an excited and almost enjoyable weird.

The moment I came, I think I found my answer.

I laid on my bed, panting as I saw stars above me. If this is how people feel after having sex for the first time, it’s not wonder a lot of people end up being sexually active later on. I’m just glad my first time ended up okay and nothing bad happened.

Tweek sat up, controlling his breathing, “you okay?” Tweek asked.

I didn’t say anything, I just gave him a thumbs up, “great,” I said.

I heard Tweek chuckling, “well I’m glad I got the honor to being your first gay sexual encounter,” Tweek said, “so? Found your answer?” Tweek asked.

“...I can confidently say that I’m one hundred percent gay,” I said.

Tweek nodded before giving me a small smile, “welcome to the club,” Tweek said. He then got up and started grabbing his clothes, “well this was fun, glad you got your answer, and I finally got to have sex with someone other than Kenny. I guess this will be the last and only time we do this,” Tweek said.

“Wait, you didn’t come did you? Shouldn’t...um...I help you with that?” I asked. Not really sure how this works exactly, but after hanging out with Clyde for so long, I figured it’s common courtesy to get your partner to climax as well.

“Oh, don’t worry about that...I actually came before you,” Tweek said, blushing a bit.

“Y-you did?” I asked.

“I’m surprise you didn’t notice, especially when I kinda made a mess right next to you,” Tweek said.

“....” I turned my head, surprised to see some noticeable stains on my pillow, “oh come on,” I frowned.

“Sorry, it’s not like I was planning to aim there. I wasn’t sure where to aim exactly. I couldn’t do it on the floor, and I wasn’t sure if you were comfortable with me aiming at your face and chest, especially since this is your first time and trying to discover your sexuality, which by the way...there are easier ways to confirm what your sexuality is,” Tweek said.

I blushed, “I know...I just...I don’t know...people kept telling me that this might be the only real way to really confirm it,” I said.

“Well...you got your answer...how do you feel?” Tweek asked.

“....” Honestly...I felt the same. Sure the sex was nice, and I can gladly say that I do prefer having sex with a boy instead of a girl, but at the same time...I just...feel the same. I’m still the same boring and simple Craig Tucker who likes space, flipping people off, guinea pigs, and is a bit of a movie nerd. All that’s new is that I’m not straight, I’m a hundred percent gay.

“I’m pretty sure that’s normal. Just because you have sex doesn’t mean it should really change who you are,” Tweek said as he finished cleaning himself up and putting on his clothes, “just remember this, now that you’re gay, that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t practice safe sex. Even when I’m with someone like Kenny, I always make sure he wears a condom,” Tweek said.

Oh shit, I forgot about STDs and other sex diseases out there. “You’re...clean..right?” I asked.

Tweek glared at me, “of course I’m clean! What? Just because I have sex with Kenny a lot means I’m not?” Tweek asked.

“Well...it is Kenny...who has had sex with a lot of different people,” I said.

Tweek rolled his eyes, “I know what you mean, but trust me when I say that Kenny is also clean, I made sure he was tested, even when I was letting him take my virginity,” Tweek said, “so don’t worry about it. After all, you were planning to have sex with him, remember?”

“Only because I forgot all about STDs,” I huffed, “I’m surprised you went for it considering how you seem all for safe sex and stuff,” I said.

“Well I knew we were both clean since I tested myself before we did this, and since you were a virgin, you were obviously clean,” Tweek said.

“....Fair point,” I said.

Tweek rolled his eyes, “whatever, I’m leaving now. This was nice, but let’s never talk about this again, and remember, no mentioning this to anyone, not even your friends. I don’t want people bugging me or spreading rumors, got it?”

“You’re very paranoid with people even talking about your or mentioning you, huh?” I asked.

“I just don’t like getting people’s attention, okay?” Tweek sighed, “just be glad I solved your little problem, and now you can go and fuck whatever guy you want, maybe even try bottoming if you’re even more curious, but don’t bother asking me since this will forever be a one time thing,” Tweek then left without another word.

“...” I just sat there, confused, a bit annoyed, but at least I got my answer. I laid on my bed, not really bothering to put my clothes back on since no one will be home for awhile. “....I wonder…” I muttered. 

I sat up, looked down at myself. I wasn’t really doing this because Tweek said to try it...I was doing it because...I really was kinda curious. Without thinking much about it, I put two fingers into my mouth and started sucking on them, licking them in the same way that I remember Tweek did when he was licking my cock earlier. I blushed as I remember the feeling of his flat tongue swirling around the head. Once my fingers were completely wet, I leaned forward and inserted a finger into myself. I flinched at the feeling, it felt so alien to me, but not really painful. I started pushing and pulling my fingers in and out of me, kinda liking the feeling. I leaned back as I kept fingering myself, even inserting another finger inside myself.

“F-fuck...this actually feels...good…” I said as I felt my cheeks heating up. My cock was already up again and I quickly reached out and started stroking myself. I closed my eyes as I thought of nothing in particular, just enjoying the sensation of my fingers and my hand rubbing myself. Eventually, I thought back to the sexual encounter I had with Tweek a few minutes ago, how he looked at me with those green eyes, even if they did look angry. I thought about how Tweek moaned as he kept going up and down my cock, and then I thought about his own cock, throbbing in front of me. Though I had closed my eyes, I kinda wish I saw what it looked like when he came. “A-ah…” I gasped as I felt myself eventually coming. I stared down, watching my cum getting all over my hands and stomach, but I kept rubbing myself until I eventually went limp again. “J-Jesus Christ…” I blushed as I stared at the mess I made.

Huh...I guess not only am I gay...but...I think I like switching. Interesting.

I eventually cleaned myself up and quickly washed my bed sheets and pillowcase before my parents came home. The last thing I wanted was to let my dad know what had happened in the house when he wasn’t around.

* * *

The room felt warm, even as I kept moving my hips and practically moaning loudly. Hot breaths left our lips as we were breathing heavily, just wishing to get some cool air. I actually thought of opening a window, but I didn’t want to risk anyone seeing, even if this motel was known for being the best place for couples to meet an have a quick fuck.

“J-Jesus Christ, Tweek...you’re really going at it,” Kenny panted as he clutched the bedsheets that were provided by the motel.

“S-shut up…I...nnngg...n-need to concentrate,” I panted as I kept going in and out of Kenny.

After the final thrust, I quickly pulled out and came all over Kenny’s back. I stood there, panting heavily, but soon paled when I realized the mess I made.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get it on your parka,” I said as I quickly grabbed some tissues to help wipe the mess I made.

“It’s fine, I should have taken it off when we started. But man, that was really hot...both metaphorically and literally,” Kenny said with a wink.

I stared at him blankly before sighing, “whatever,” I said as I started grabbing my pants, “thanks again for meeting me all the way here. I know it’s far away from town and stuff, but my parents had asked me to come to the neighboring town to get their bean supplies. I just wish the supplier would hurry up with the order so I could have gone home sooner instead of waiting here all day until evening,” I said.

“It’s fine, Kevin and I were actually nearby since we had to get some of dad’s drug stuff for him, so when you texted me about wanting to have a quickie, you were lucky that I was able to come here so soon,” Kenny said.

“Right, hope I wasn’t keeping you busy,” I said.

“Nah, Kevin actually stopped at a convenient store to get some snacks for us, and knowing him, he’s probably busy looking at some magazines they have in there,” Kenny sighed.

“Right, well thanks again for taking your time to come here to see me,” I said, “I really needed that after the stress of coming all the way here and having to wait on the supplier to finish the fucking order,” I huffed.

“Want me and my brother to stay around and wait for you, so we can drive you home?” Kenny offered.

“No thanks, I’m sure your dad wouldn’t like you keeping him waiting on his drugs. Besides...I don’t want to risk people seeing us together,” I said.

Kenny rolled his eyes, “dude, almost everyone knows your gay, so what’s the problem if people see you with another guy?”

“It’s...unnerving. Having people stare at you, gossip about you, talking about you. It’s bad enough people think I’m a paranoid freak, but I don’t want them messing with my personal life, let alone my sex life,” I sighed.

“You know what you need? A boyfriend. You should really start thinking of getting one to relieve the tension,” Kenny said.

“Why would I need a boyfriend when I’m already having sex with you?” I asked.

Kenny chuckled, “as much as I love having sex with you, even I am getting tired of meeting up all the time just to do it. Especially with how aggressive you’ve been getting.”

I blushed in embarrassment, “sorry...the stress of school and work is really getting to me, probably why I’m being so sexually active lately,” I admitted.

“And this is why you should see someone, not only will a boyfriend help you with your sexual urges, but I’m sure they can relieve you of stress in other ways,” Kenny pointed out, “and as much as I would love to be a help to that, I’m not the type to stay committed,” Kenny said.

“Have you ever been the type to be committed to anything?” I asked.

“Who knows,” Kenny shrugged, still smiling.

“Whatever, even if I do want to date someone now...there aren't a lot of options back home,” I said.

“...What about Tucker? He’s a freshly new teen who just came out of the closet. Why not try him? After all, you did take his virginity, and you did tell me the sex was nice,” Kenny said.

“Yeah, it was okay, nice even. Not really special, but it’s understandable since we were going straight vanilla, but I don’t think I want Craig as my boyfriend,” I said.

“Why not?”

“I don’t know...the guy is kinda...infuriating at times. I mean, he flips people off way too many times, does he ever shut up about guinea pigs and space? And what’s with that pissed off look he always gives people! Don’t get me started on his attitude or how he’s constantly looking bored, even when you’re talking to him!” I exclaimed.

“Well you agreed to have sex with him that day, didn’t you?”

“...Well...yeah...only because I didn’t care who as long as I got my fill for that particular day. I was super stressed, okay? Don’t judge me,” I said.

“I’m just saying, now that Craig is out of the closet, you could try him out, who knows...he could be more than just a boring looking guy who likes talking about space and guinea pigs,” Kenny said.

“No way, especially since we swore that what we did together was a one time thing. We are never having sex again and we’re just going back to being complete strangers to each other, that’s it,” I said.

“Alright..well if you’re not going after him...I might give him a try. Especially when you told me about the expressions he was making while he was fucking you, I can’t help but be a bit curious,” Kenny said.

I sighed, “do whatever you want, but good luck trying to get that guy to be less of a dick,” I said. Once I was fully dressed and clean, I grabbed my bag and got ready to leave, “I better pick up what I came to this town for, it’s probably ready by now.”

“Alright, I’ll see you at school, Tweek.”

“Yeah, see you,” I said. I then left the motel and started heading to where the supplier was.

As I was walking, I couldn’t help but think back to what Kenny said, wanting to go after Craig. I kinda didn’t care, but I didn’t understand why Kenny wanted to see an ass like him. I mean, the guy was as stiff as a board when we started, and he looked ready to flip me off when I was just stating my opinions and trying to be cautious about where we were. He should be thanking me that neighbors weren’t able to see us doing what we were doing. God!

...Still...he did make a nice face as I was on top of him. He almost looked...sexy...yet innocent as I bounced on top of that cock of his. Oh man...his cock...it really was a nice length and color. It didn’t taste so bad either.

“...What the fuck are you thinking about, Tweek? Ugh, just get the beans, head to the bus stop, and then go home. Forget about that asshole. It was a one time thing anyways,” I sighed as I started making my way to pick up the coffee beans my parents needed.

Once I picked up the beans, I was now heading towards the bus station that would take me back home. I finally found the station and started heading over, but soon stopped when I noticed someone standing there.

Holy shit, it was Craig!

“Why the fuck is he here?” I said as I stared at him. I noticed how he was wearing a suit, while his blue hoodie was over it. He just stood there, in front of the bus stop, looking up at the sky, and just letting the snowflakes fall onto his face. I just stood there, watching him, watching as his eyes closed and his long eyelashes catching some of the snowflakes. I felt my cheeks getting warm as I stared at how peaceful he was. Hm...even from this distance...he was still kinda good looking.

Wait..what the hell am I thinking!? This is Craig Tucker, remember!? The fucking prick who you shouldn’t care about at all. Gah!

Getting pissed, I walked over to him, making sure he noticed I was here. Craig turned his head, surprised to see me.

“Why are you here?” I asked.

“Why are you here?” Craig asked.

I frowned, “I asked you first,” I said.

Craig frowned, but let out a sigh, “my parents were invited to this company party that allowed family’s to bring their kids. Mom thought it would be a good idea to bring me and Tricia here so she’d look good for her boss and hope to get a promotion or whatever. The party ended up getting boring after a while, so I decided to leave when no one was looking. Now I’m just waiting for the only bus to arrive so I can go home,” Craig explained. “Now that I told you, what’s your reason for being here?”

I frowned, “I don’t have to tell you anything,” I said. I then walked towards the bench and sat myself down.

“....Whatever. Not like I really cared,” Craig said before turning his attention back to the sky and enjoying the breeze of the cold win against his face. Which I don’t know is a good idea since it’s really freezing out here, and he might get frostbite if he just stood there like that.

“....” I stared at him, waiting for him to tell me he wanted to know, but seeing he really wasn’t going to bother asking again, I became more frustrated that he wasn’t the least bit curious. “Fine! I’ll tell you!” I exclaimed. “I’m here because I needed to get coffee beans for my parents, and to also have sex with Kenny!” I said, emphasizing the Kenny part.

“....That’s nice. Good for you,” Craig said.

“....” What? He wasn’t going to ask? He wasn’t going to react? He wasn’t even going to get upset or anything? What the fuck is with the blunt response and little reaction? “You’re not going to say anything about that?” I asked.

“....Why should I? It’s not like I have any business with what you do with your personal life,” Craig said.

“...Well still...aren’t you going to say anything? Especially when we had sex not too long ago?” I asked.

“It was a one time thing, remember? So it really shouldn’t matter to me if you chose to have sex with Kenny, hell, you were doing it before we had sex anyways, so this isn’t anything new for you, right? Why are you asking me for my opinion on what you do with Kenny?” Craig asked.

“I-I’m not! I could care less about what you think, Tucker!” I exclaimed.

“Okay, whatever you say,” Craig said.

The bus soon arrived, and Craig was getting ready to get on, but I wasn’t done with him. I wanted to make sure he knows that I really didn’t care, and that he should stop looking at me as if I was lying.

“Hey! I'm not done talking to you!” I exclaimed as I followed him into the bus after tapping my bus pass. I kept following Craig until we were both sitting together.

“Dude, why are you sitting next to me? There are like a lot of empty seats right now, especially since we’re the only ones in the bus right now, aside from the driver,” Craig said.

“I’m here so you’d stop making such a bored expression all the time, and looking as if you’re judging me and my decision!” I said.

“...But I’m not. This is just what my face always looks like,” Craig said. “Sorry if I was born to have a bitch face all the time, but I can’t help what expression I make,” Craig sighed.

“T-that’s not what I...ugh! Stop twisting my words!”

“Am I twisting your words? Or are you twisting them yourself because you can’t stand how chill I am about your life and how I really don’t give two shits about what you do in life,” Craig said.

“....Fuck you,” I said as I sat there quietly.

“Whatever,” Craig sighed, sounding annoyed. It wasn’t much, but at least I got something out of him...sorta.

We sat there in silence as we waited to reach our destination. I thought of moving, but I didn’t really feel like it, especially when I can tell I was annoying this asshole with my presence. When I looked at Craig from the corner of my eyes, I noticed he wasn’t even paying attention to me anymore, but was staring at his phone, texting someone. Taking a small peek, I noticed it was his mom, guess he was explaining to her why he left.

“Could you quit looking at my stuff?” Craig asked.

I flinched at being caught, but quickly turned my head to not look at him, the asshole. “I wasn’t l-looking at anything, jerk,” I said.

“Uh huh,” Craig said, eyeing me from the corner of his eyes before sighing, “you’re really weird, you know that?”

I frowned, “yeah...well you’re an asshole. Know that?”

I then heard the one thing I didn’t know Craig was capable of, he chuckled under breath. I looked at him, surprised, and wondering if I actually heard him do that, but he was back to staring out at the window, his face turned away from me.

“....” I just sighed, and started wondering if maybe I should move, what’s the point in trying to get this attention anyways? It’s not like we’re close or anything. We both agreed that what we did that day was a one time deal, so there’s no real reason for us to be talking together.

“...Can I ask you something?”

I flinched when he started talking to me again, especially when I finally made up my mind to just move seats. “Uh...sure?”

Craig turned his head, but wasn’t looking at me, he just looked down as if he was embarrassed by what he was going to ask. “When you first...realized you were gay...what did it feel like?”

I was surprised by the question, especially since he came out not too long ago, so I don’t see why he needed to ask a question like that. “Um...I guess it made me feel...anxious...nervous...and a little sick. Especially since...you’ve been raised to be a boy who likes girls for years, and then suddenly...you realize that you don’t like girls. That...maybe you find boys more attractive,” I said, “it was hard to tell my parents because...I don’t know...they are the ones who raised me to be who they expected me to be...but in the end...I became the opposite. I don’t play sports...aside from boxing once and awhile, I kinda like boxing, but I also like doing art much more,” I said, “I also don’t like running the coffee shop with them, even though...it’s the family business, and I basically grew up with coffee...I don’t know...in the end...I was scared when I had to tell my parents that I wasn’t straight like they thought I would be,” I said.

“...Did something? After you told them?”

“....All that happened...was them being supportive...too supportive...and then somehow...they thought me being gay would have an effect on the business in a positive way,” I sighed as I remember my dad practically jumping for joy, “seems all they care more about is the coffee and the shop, and not the fact that their only son just came out to them. Ugh.”

“....I see,” Craig said as he sat there quietly.

“...What about you? Anything happened when you came out to your family?”

Craig shrugged, “mom was supportive, dad has mixed feelings and being an idiot...and Tricia...is Tricia. It’s not like she gives a damn about me and whether or not I like having a cock shoved down my throat,” Craig said.

I was surprised by the words, “Christ, and you were being all shy when I was giving you a blow job,” I said.

Craig blushed, “please stop mentioning that, it was the first time and I’m still trying to figure myself out, sexually anyways,” Craig said.

“You have? Like what?”

“Well...for one thing...I found out that I kinda like...doing both the fucking and getting fucked. I always thought I’d be more into being top, but I guess I kinda like bottoming too?”

I snorted, “You do realize that saying your a bottom or a top is kinda stupid? Yeah, people probably prefer a sex position over another, or whatever, but trust me, never ask anyone in the LGBTQ community whether they top or bottom, it’s actually very personal and offensive,” I said.

“Oh...really? Huh,” Craig looked down, “I guess I have a lot to learn, especially now that I’m gay and stuff,” Craig said.

I rolled my eyes, “it’s fine, as long as you don’t actually ask someone else if they’re a bottom or top, you’re good. Still...glad you found out more about yourself and your sexuality,” I said.

Craig nodded before looking ahead. He then let out a sigh before placing his head on my shoulder. I blushed when he was close to me, and confused as to why he was close to me or laying his head on my shoulder.

“T-the fuck are you doing?”

“I’m tired, I’m going to lay my head on your shoulder for a bit,” Craig said.

I blushed harder, “what do I look like, your pillow?”

“No...the bones in your shoulder are kinda poking me,” Craig said.

I frowned, “well sorry for having bones! If you don’t like it, then get off!” I huffed.

“I never said I didn’t like it,” Craig said.

“....” I stayed quiet as I just stared ahead, wishing we were home already.

As we sat there quietly, I could hear Craig’s soft breathing. I couldn’t help but look at him. He really does have long eyelashes, and his cheekbones weren’t so bad, and when he closed his eyes like that, he looked so peaceful...and kinda...cute.

“.....” I gulped as I sat there uncomfortably. I wanted to move, but I couldn’t, not when Craig was resting his head on my shoulder right now. Ugh...what is this feeling? Why am I actually excited that Craig was sitting next to me and resting his head on me? Why do I feel...calm? I didn’t feel stress like I normally do, I actually feel a bit...relaxed. That’s weird, right? I mean, I did have a small argument with him just now.

_ “You know what you need? A boyfriend.” _

_ “And this is why you should see someone, not only will a boyfriend help you with your sexual urges, but I’m sure they can relieve you of stress in other ways.” _

_ “...What about Tucker?” _

I blushed when I remembered the conversation I had with Kenny. Ugh, how the fuck could I even think about that, especially when Craig is literally right here, sitting next to me, resting his head on me...nnnggg….too much pressure!

“.....” Still...this was...kinda nice...and honestly...having sex with him that one time wasn’t so bad either. Maybe...I could give Craig another chance. This could benefit the both of us, I could help him learn more about being gay...and I...could satisfy my urges and calm my nerves if I’m with him. “Hey...Craig?”

“...Hm?” Craig muttered, not opening his eyes, but was clearly listening to me.

“I was wondering...if you’re up for it...and you can say no anytime...but...do you want...to try having sex again?” I asked.

Craig’s eyes opened and looked at me in surprise, “I thought you said you wanted that time to be the one and only time?”

I pouted, “I know what I said...but…” I clutched the hem of my shirt as I felt my cheeks getting warm, “I’ll admit...that time we had was really nice, not great and could use some work...but...I can feel you have some potential in being a good sex partner,” I said.

“...Um...o-okay?” Craig said, looking confused and uncomfortable.

I blushed harder and just put my hands in my hair as I messed with it, “ugh, whatever. I guess this is a no since you clearly don’t look like you want to. Just forget it,” I said.

“I...I didn’t say I wasn’t interested,” Craig said.

I froze, “r-really?”

Craig looked away from me, blushing a bit, “I mean...it would be nice to know a bit more about my body and sex...just to prepare myself for when I...I don’t know...find a boyfriend, I guess…”

“...Yeah...yeah...totally...and it would be nice to finally find someone to satisfy my urges...and isn’t Kenny. The guy is my friend and all, but I just can’t deal with his busy schedule anymore,” I sighed.

“I bet,” Craig snorted. “...So...does this mean...we’re going to be seeing each other more often then?”

“...I guess,” I said.

“Oh…” Craig blushed harder, “does that also mean...when we get off this bus...you...want to have...sex at my house?”

“....” I blushed harder, “that...would be nice…”

“....Great,” Craig said.

We sat there quietly, wishing we were home already.

The moment we got off the bus, we headed straight to Craig’s house, knowing perfectly well that it was empty. We headed inside and headed straight for Craig’s room.

“Your room looks the same,” I mentioned.

“Well yeah, you think it would have changed or something? The last time we did this was like three days ago,” Craig said.

“True...but you really should change your rug, there’s way too many stains on there,” I said.

“...I don’t know...I kinda like it. It’s almost...artsy,” Craig said.

I frowned, “I’m an artist, Craig, I’m pretty sure stains from god knows where on a rug isn’t considered...artsy,” I said.

“Then what about the whole Dada movement. It’s all random objects that are being displayed as art,” Craig mentioned.

“There’s a bit of a difference,” I grumbled, “look, you want to have sex or what?” I asked.

“Alright, let me get my clothes off,” Craig said as he started removing his shirt and pants. At least he’s a lot quicker this time.

I quickly removed my clothes and got on his bed, “you get on top of me this time, I don’t really feel like bouncing on your cock today,” I sighed. My hips still hurt from when I had sex with Kenny earlier.

“Okay,” Craig walked over and hovered over me, he looked a bit confused, “so uh...I just go in?”

I frowned, “get me wet first, remember how I said I don’t like it dry?” I said.

“Oh, right,” Craig said. Remembering our last encounter, I’m pretty sure he still doesn’t have lube or condoms. I watched as Craig stuck two fingers into his mouth and started sucking them. I blushed when he made such a sexy face as he sucked on his own fingers. I kinda wish he was sucking mine instead.

“Wow...have you been practicing?” I asked.

Craig blushed, “I might have been...touching myself after the last time we did it,” Craig said.

“It’s good to practice,” I said, humoring him a bit.

“R-right,” Craig said as he finished licking his fingers and slowly pushed them in me.

“A-ah...slowly...n-not too fast, okay? I’m still kinda sensitive down there,” I said.

G-got it,” Craig said as he pushed my leg out of the way to get a better look. “Is this okay?”

“Y-yeah…” I sighed as I enjoyed the feeling of his in me, “y-you think you can add another finger in there?” I asked.

“O-okay,” Craig said as he inserted another finger.

“Oh shit!” I cursed as I grabbed his arm, pulling it a bit closer to me. The way he was stretching me felt amazing. He really did practice on himself. I shuddered at the thought of him using the same fingers to fuck himself. Oh god...I kinda wonder what he looked like with my cock inside of him. “A-ah! Okay...I think I’m ready for you to put it in,” I said, panting.

“A-alright,” Craig said, looking at me with those sexy eyes of his. “Alright, I’m about to put it in,” Craig said.

“Okay, just go slow and don’t-” My eyes widened as I felt him going in already. “Jesus! I said go slow!”

“Sorry, I thought you were ready,” Craig said.

“A-ah...wait...just...give me a minute,” I panted as I leaned back and adjusted myself a bit, “o-okay...start moving,” I said.

“G-got it,” Craig said as he began moving his hips.

I closed my eyes as I felt him inside of me, stretching me and just hitting the right spots. Oh fuck...for his second time having sex with a guy, he really was good.

“A-ah...fuck…” I moaned as I moved my hips along with his. “Right there...yeah…” I said as I clutched his bed sheets.

“....T-Tweek?” Craig said as he pushed my legs towards my chest.

“Nnng...yeah? W-what?” I said, I was too focused on his cock.

“...Can I kiss you?” Craig asked.

“W-what?” I opened one eye to look at him, “I told you b-before in the rules, remember?” I said.

“Yeah...well that was when...nngg...it was a one t-time thing...and you already...broke that rule...so what if I want to b-break another?” Craig asked.

“....” He had a point. “Fine...but don’t think this will be a common th-” I was cut off when the asshole pressed his lips against mine, almost pushing my legs further towards my chest. “Mmmm...mmm...hmmm…” I closed my eyes as I kissed him. He wasn’t being aggressive like I thought he would, it was a simple pressing of his lips against mine. He wasn’t even trying to go for a French kiss or anything like that. It was actually kinda...nice...and sweet of him.

“S-shit...I’m going to come,” Craig panted when he pulled away from my kiss and started quickening his pace.

I looked at him, feeling myself ready to come as well. But my mind couldn’t help but want his lips on mine again. I kinda wanted to be the one to take the lead too.

“A-ah! Craig!” I whined as I pulled his body closer to mine.

“T-Tweek…” Craig moaned.

It was over in a blink of an eye.

We both laid on Craig’s bed, trying to catch our breaths. Craig laid next to me, his body was sweaty and his hair was messier than before. I guess it was a combination of hat hair and his hair being combined with his sweat.

“Ah...that was way better than last time,” I said.

“Oh...good...glad you enjoyed it,” Craig said.

“....” I leaned forward and kissed him. Criag’s eyes widened, but didn’t move away, so that was a good sign, right? I then pulled away, feeling a bit satisfied.

“....You kissed me,” Craig said.

“Yeah...got a problem with that? You started it first, remember?” I said.

“....” Craig turned towards his back, “true...I just didn’t think you’d actually like it, especially since you seemed like a stickler to your own rules.”

I sighed, “I already broke the one rule we had together, and that was doing this again,” I said.

“...Fair enough,” Craig said. Craig then turned to face me and kissed me on the lips, then on my cheek, then my jawline. He pulled away as he rested his head a tiny bit on my shoulder, “hey...if we’re doing this more often...you think next time...we could try...the other way?” Craig asked.

“The other way?” I asked.

Craig blushed harder, “you know...you fucking me?” Craig asked.

“...Oh...um…” I blushed, “if you want to.”

“...I’ve been fingering myself down there...I kinda want to know what another guy’s cock feels like in me,” Craig said.

I blushed, “I can...do that,” Tweek said.

“...Cool,” Craig said, he then closed his eyes as he continued to rest his head on my shoulder.

I wanted to tell him to get off of me since I wanted to clean myself and go home, but at the same time, the feeling of his body heat was kinda nice...and...soothing. I feel so...calm...and tired.

“...Just...a few minutes…” I let out a yawn as I rested my head against his and slowly closed my eyes.

Who knew someone who just came out and is known for being an asshole can make me feel so...calm inside.


	2. The Problem With Tweek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek is getting very stressed out with work and only has one thing on his mind that he knows will help him calm down. As for Craig, he was starting to think that maybe he was ready to start dating again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick and spicy update for this story, so if you're not into the mature stuff, I don't recommend reading this story let alone this chapter. Just a bit of a heads up! Enjoy reading, folks!

Sometimes...when I’m nervous or anxious, I tend to bite my nails...a lot. I know it’s a bad habit, and I do try to stop, but whenever the world decides to be a dick to me, I can’t help but go back to my bad habits, which usually ends with my fingers bleeding since I broke the skin a bit. Ugh, so many bandages and rubbing alcohol.

Today...I was extra anxious. The fact that I have a double shift at my parent’s coffee shop, I have a ton of homework that is all due on the same day, I also have a quiz next Monday that I still haven’t studied for, and right now, I’m being yelled at by a customer for making his order wrong. I only forgot to put the chocolate sauce over the whip cream, man! No need to get mad for something that could easily be fixed!

Ugh...I really need to relieve some tension right now. I really need to calm my nerves. I really...really...really want to have sex right now.

It’s embarrassing, especially since I never thought something like this would be something I crave nearly everyday. The first time I had sex was because I getting pressured by everyone since they all already lost their virginity, all except for me. I just assumed that if you don’t lose it soon in high school, you’d be an outcast, and I didn’t want that! So...I ended up having sex with Kenny. Ever since I found out I was gay, I knew that my first time needed to be with another guy, but since there weren’t a lot of people in town who were gay or bisexual, Kenny was the only choice I had since I know how much of a horny fucker he can be sometimes.

Ever since that day, something inside of me just...changed. It’s like...a sexual instinct had woken up, and now...whenever I’m stressed, all I can think about is sex just to relieve myself from the troubles of the world. I didn’t have to think about much of anything. I didn’t have to think about school, my parents, my peers, or customers. All I had to focus on was the feeling of cocks, tongues, lips, and the sounds of moans in the room. The sweat dripping down my body, and the pleasure I was getting as I fuck or get fucked. It felt like my worries all vanished away, and to me, it didn’t matter who I was sleeping with. As long as the sex was great, I didn’t care.

“....Nnngg...I don’t know how long I can take this,” I groaned as I just stood behind the counter, just waiting for my shift to be over. I was tired, stressed, and all I wanted to do was go home and maybe jack off. I would call Kenny for some help, but lately, that bastard has been busy fucking other people, as well as other projects he was being paid to do. So I knew he’d be too busy and won’t be able to help me.

I suddenly thought about Craig.

It’s been two weeks since we agreed to meet more often. During those weeks, we’ve been exploring each other’s body a lot. I’ll admit, Craig was starting to get better and better in bed, and I actually enjoyed the faces he makes whenever we had sex. However, I couldn’t help but wonder if this was right.

Though Craig was more than willing to have sex with me, he was surprisingly very hesitant on trying new things, even though he said he wanted to learn everything he could about sex in preparation for when he finds a boyfriend in the future. As much as I do enjoy the simple sex stuff, going all vanilla...I was starting to get bored of it. Hell, it took three days and a lot of convincing to get Craig to let me give him a blow job. It was so fucking infuriating.

“Ugh...maybe I should just give this up. He’s obviously not ready...and I don’t know how long I can take another vanilla session before I lose my mind,” I groaned as I placed my head on the counter. A part of me thought that maybe I should give up this stupid deal I made, and just find someone else or stick with Kenny whenever he’s available, but a part of me also didn’t want to give up on Craig. As much of an asshole he can be and how he makes my blood boil sometimes...I kinda...like having sex with him...and maybe...having him around has calmed my nerves, even when we aren’t having sex.

Suddenly, the door opened. I looked up, ready to greet the customer, but my heart nearly lept out of my chest when I saw Craig, along with his friends.

Oh god, why are they here? They never come here! Why are they here!? Especially him!? Oh god, why did he have to be here when I was thinking about fucking him a few minutes ago!?

“Hey Tweek!” Clyde suddenly came over with a smile. The other guys greeted me, but Craig just stood there, his head down, and barely looking at me.

“H-hey...what brings you guys here?” I asked.

“Oh, well we are doing our homework together for our classes, but the taco shop we normally go to is renovating at the moment, so we decided to come here since it’s quiet...and I would love to get a frappe with lots of chocolate syrup and whip cream,” Clyde said.

“Um...sure. I’ll get right to it. Anything else for you guys?” I asked.

The rest began ordering their drinks, but Craig was the last one to order. When it was his turn, he looked up at the board, and seemed confused. My guess is that he doesn’t drink a lot of coffee.

“Try a latte, they’re perfect for people who don’t drink coffee a lot,” I suggested.

Craig nodded, “sure, I’ll get that one.”

I nodded, “alright, I got your orders, and I’ll make them right away. You guys can take a seat and I’ll call you when they’re done.”

“Great. Thanks, Tweek,” Clyde said.

They all paid for their drinks and headed to a booth to sit in. Once they sat down, they all began to take out their homework from their bags and began to work. I busied myself with the coffee orders, while occasionally looking back at the guys, particularly at Craig.

He seemed to be busying himself with work, and isn’t really paying attention to the others, let alone me. I decided to relax, and calm myself down at much as I can. Craig is here because he wants to do his homework with his friends, he doesn’t care about me, nor does he want to have sex. Just calm down and don’t get so excited, Tweek.

Once I finished the orders, I called their name. Clyde stood up and came to pick up the drinks. He thanked me and walked back towards the group and handed them their coffee.

“Here you go, Craig,” Clyde said.

“Hm?” Craig looked up from the paper he was looking at, his pen tapping his chin, “oh, thanks.” Craig stared at the coffee, took a small sip, then placed his cup back down and got back to work.

Though I couldn’t see his reaction from all the way here, I couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Did he have any opinions on the drink? Did he like it? Was he going to drink more? Ugh...why is that guy so hard to read!?

I was about to ignore him and try to get back to work by doing some cleaning, but as I was cleaning the counter from all the coffee stains, I looked back and froze when I saw Craig chewing on his pen.

Oh god...even from this distance, I can see clearly what he was doing with his pen. The way he was chewing it, the way the end of the pen was touching the tip of his tongue, and how Craig seemed so focused on his homework, he isn’t even realizing that he was chewing and sucking his pen. Christ, I felt my face getting red as I watched him, and I tried my best to tell myself to calm down, that he’s just chewing a pen, that’s all! Nothing sexy about that at all!

“Clyde! Don’t fling your drink like that!” I looked up and froze when I saw that there was whip cream on Craig’s face, much to his annoyance. It seemed that Clyde was saying something exciting to the guys, all while holding his drink. I guess he was moving his hand around so much that some of the whip cream got out of the cup and hit Craig in the face.

“Whoops! Sorry,” Clyde said.

“Ugh, you’re lucky none of the whip cream got on my paper,” Craig huffed as he looked around for some napkins, but he saw that there were none. Oops, I forgot to restock the napkins today. Christ, I can’t believe my parents didn’t notice or how none of the customers noticed. “God damn it,” Craig sighed as he used his hands to wipe the whip cream from his cheek and started licking it off of his hand.

I can’t take it anymore!

Not sure if I can really hold my urges in much longer. I quickly looked at my parents, who were busy serving the other customers and taking care of the drinks. I stared at the clock, but saw I was nowhere close to my break, but then I had a brilliant idea.

“Mom, can I check the inventory in the back since there aren’t a lot of customers today?” I asked.

“Oh, that would be nice of you dear. If you have any trouble moving anything or need help, don’t hesitate to ask us,” mom said.

“Yeah, of course,” I said as I left the counter and headed to the back room where we kept our stock. Knowing my parents will be busy with the customers that are here, as well as any customers that might come in, I knew I’ll have plenty of time alone. However...I didn’t want to just sit in the back and jerk off, I needed Craig.

Taking a deep breath, I took out my phone and sent him a quick text. I watched from the distance as Craig looked down and took out his phone. I watched as Craig read the message on his phone before his face went red. He then turned his head to look at me. The moment our eyes met, I knew he couldn’t say no.

I just headed inside the back room and waited patiently for Craig to come in.

After a while, I heard Craig’s voice outside, I felt my heart racing as I waited. He was probably talking to my parents, coming up with an excuse as to why he needed to come to the back. I made sure to send him instructions on what to say to my parents, and I just waited patiently as I listened closely through the door.

Eventually, the doorknob began rattling, and I quickly backed up. Craig soon came inside and closed the door behind him. He turned around to look at me, and his face was completely red and he just stood there.

“Christ, you couldn’t have waited any longer?” Craig asked.

I frowned while blushing, “it was urgent,” Tweek said.

“You wanting sex was urgent?” Craig sighed.

“Nnngg...yes!” I exclaimed, nearly losing it, “it’s your fault you know.”

“M-my fault? All I did was come in the store, sat down, had some coffee, and just did my homework! How the fuck did I cause you to have some pent up sexual frustration!?” Craig asked.

“Well if you weren’t a pen chewer or licked that whip cream off your hand in a seductive way, I wouldn’t be hard right now,” I said.

“S-seductive...what? I couldn’t find napkins, and I was not wiping whip cream on my pants,” Craig said. “Not only that, but I just like chewing pens, it helps me think. What the fuck goes in that head of yours to think I was trying to make you have an erection?”

“Nnnggg! Do you want to have sex or what? You must have want to if you came here,” I said, a bit frustrated.

“....” Craig blushed as he looked down, “well...I...I guess...I sorta do..”

“Good,” I sighed as I walked over and grabbed him by the collar. I quickly kissed him on the lips, nearly pushing him against the door. I only hope the loud banging sound went unnoticed by my parents.

I wasn’t sure why kissing Craig felt nice. Hell, I never kissed Kenny when we had sex, and yet, kissing Craig right now just felt so nice and made me so calm, and it also just drives me crazy the right way.

I was about to unzip Craig’s pants, but he suddenly stopped my hands and pushed me back a bit. His entire face went completely red. “Hold it,” Craig said.

I frowned, “what?”

Craig blushed, “are we seriously going to be doing it in here?” Craig asked.

“Well yeah. I can’t leave work till six today, and we’re both already in here and horny as fuck, so what’s the problem?”

Carig blushed harder, “what if someone hears?”

“We’ll just go further in. The walls are pretty thick,” I said.

“...What about the guys? They’ll probably notice I’m gone for a while,” Craig said.

“You told them that you’re helping me with inventory, right?” I asked.

“...Yeah,” Craig said.

“Then it’s fine,” I sighed, getting antsy.

Craig blushed even harder, “I don’t know about this. We’ll probably make a mess and I don’t want people figuring out what we did in here,” Craig said, “especially your dad. He’d probably lose his shit if he realized we had sex on the inventory,” Craig said.

“Ugh, why do you have to make everything so...fucking complicated!? Aren’t you the simple and boring guy for fuck sake!?” I huffed.

“Sorry, but I’m not sure if I’m comfortable with having sex in a fucking storage room when your parents are literally outside the door and could hear us or come in any minute now,” Craig said.

“Ugh, well I can’t focus on anything when all I can think about is fucking your right now,” I said.

Craig blushed, “well then...what do you suppose we do since I obviously am not comfortable getting dirty and being noticed by everyone, and you clearly won’t let me leave until you’re satisfied,” Craig said, crossing his arms.

I started thinking of a way to make us both happy. I knew I couldn’t have him fuck me, or I fuck him, it would be too messy and probably loud. The only thing I could think of that was somewhat quieter and less messy was…

I smiled as I looked at him, “how about a blow job?”

“....” Craig’s face blushed, “you want to give me a blow job?” Craig asked.

I shook my head, “no...you give me one,” I said.

Craig’s eyes widened, “say what now?”

“Well obviously I’m more frustrated than you, so it would make more sense that you give me a blow job. It’ll be less messy, quieter, and I’ll get what I want,” I said.

“You can’t be fucking serious,” Craig sighed.

“I am,” I said.

“....What if I do something wrong. I don’t want to hurt you by accident,” Craig said.

“...” I felt my heart skip a beat when he said that with that look. I almost felt a bit bad for being a bit mean to him earlier, but I just kept my composure. No matter what, we were doing this. “I’ll tell you what you need to do,” I said.

“...Okay,” Craig sighed, giving in to my request, “I don’t have to...put it all down my throat, do I?” Craig asked, looking a but scared.

I shook my head, “just suck the head and you’ll be fine. I don’t expect you to start deep throating on your first time giving a blow job. We can take it slow and maybe we’ll go up a level if you’re more comfortable with it,” I said.

“Okay...let me just remove my shirt and pants, I still don’t want you messing up clothes,” Craig said as he started removing his jacket.

“You could always swallow,” I pointed out.

Craig blushed, “I might be giving my first blow job and all, but I will not be swallowing your cum today or anytime soon,” Craig said.

I rolled my eyes, “fine, just make sure you don’t spit it on the beans or anything, I can clean the mess if it’s on the floor, but if it’s on the beans and dad finds out, he’s going to kill me,” I said.

Craig sighed and soon removed all of his clothes. I found a sturdy looking box and sat on top of it. I unzipped my pants and took out my cock, which was now throbbing and begging for some attention.

“Christ, you’re already this hard? I feel like you’re just as much of a horndog as Kenny,” Craig said.

I frowned, “never compare me to Kenny, ever. I may like sex like Kenny, but I still have standards and don’t just accept every random person wanting sex,” I sighed.

“Yeah...but Kenny did say you were looking for a sex partner before you decided on me, remember?” Craig said.

I blushed, “only because I was tired of having to wait for Kenny to be available!” I said, “now, are you going to get on your knees and suck, or do I have to tie you down and fuck your mouth the hard way?” I said, already frustrated.

“....” Craig blushed, but did as he was told. He got on his knees in front of me, stared at my erection, and slowly leaned forward, grabbed the base with his right hand, resting his left on my leg, and gave my cock a little lick. It kinda tickled. “....It’s salty,” Craig said, checking out the taste.

I rolled my eyes, “what do you expect? It’s a cock, not a lollipop,” I said.

“I know...but...are cocks normally this salty? I always thought they’d be...bitter tasting,” Craig said.

“It can be, depending on who’s dick you're sucking, but in general, cocks are salty...because I guess human skin is pretty salty? I don’t know, I don’t understand human biology that much nor why cocks taste the way they are. They are mostly meant for making babies and feeling good, so it’s not like people are that concerned with the taste or whatever,” I said.

“I guess you’re right…” Craig said as he leaned forward and gave another lick, this time with more force and effort. “I guess it’s not that bad...almost...addicting,” Craig blushed as he began giving me a few pumps as he continued to lick and kiss the base and head a bit.

I winced as he squeezed the base a tiny bit while he kept licking the head, even rubbing his tongue against the slit. “C-christ, where is this coming from?”

Craig pressed a kiss on the head before looking at me, “I may have seen a few videos of people doing this once,” Craig said.

“Really now? Considering how you’re not up for trying new things, I’m surprised you even bother looking up porn videos,” I said.

“...I’m not scared to try new things, Tweek,” Craig admitted.

“H-huh? Then how come you’re a-always hesitant on doing more than just straight v-vanilla sex?” I asked.

Craig blushed, “I don’t know...maybe because it’s my first time...and we just started sleeping together, so I kinda want to take things slow...let my body get used to your body and stuff. I didn’t want to try new things yet because...I was worried I’d mess up,” Craig said.

“Dude...exploring your body and sex in general is about trial and error. Not everyone is going to be g-good at something on the f-first try,” I said, “h-hell, I wasn’t that great at sex the first time, and Kenny let me know about it, but as I kept p-practicing and Kenny guided me on what I needed to do, I’ve learned a lot and knew what I needed to...d-do,” I said, wincing with every motion of Craig’s hand. “So yeah...it’s scary, but if you practice enough and your partner knows what they are doing, you’ll do fine. It’s all about research, practice, and knowing what your b-body wants,” I said.

“....” Craig looked at me before looking at my cock, “I see…” Craig leaned in closely, his hot breath hitting my cock, “so...what I’m doing now...it’s alright?”

“Y-yeah...though I would appreciate the talking to be minimal,” I said.

“...” Craig stared at my cock before he licked his lips, “tell me if I’m doing anything wrong, okay?” Craig then opened his mouth, used his lips to cover his teeth, and went for it.

“Oh Christ!” I groaned as I felt my hands immediately go towards his head, grabbing his hair. “Fuck…yeah...that’s good,” I said.

Craig looked at me, he almost looked proud as he kept going. I felt how his tongue was moving in a circle, smoothly going against the side and rubbing against the slit. Christ, for someone who has never given a blow job, he was a natural.

“Y-you sure you’ve never done this before?” I moaned as I leaned back a bit.

Craig pulled back, going back to licking the side of the base. I noticed how one of his hands had moved down and he was rubbing himself. Oh...seems Mr. Picky was getting aroused himself.

“Ah...well aren’t you a little slut?” I found myself saying. A thing I kinda forgot to mention to Craig, or at least Kenny never mentioned to him was that whenever I’m getting a blow job, I can’t help but say some mean things out of my mouth. Though I don’t mean it, I can’t help but say them. It’s all out of my control when I’m this focused on feeling good.

“H-huh?” Craig looked at me, surprised.

“Nnngg...why’d you stop? Don’t you want my cock like the slut you are?” I said, biting my bottom lip.

Craig looked at me, surprised, but I noticed how he was pumping himself faster than before. He looked blushed as he looked back at my cock and continued sucking on the head. He seemed more eager than before now.

“Huh...you like it when I talk dirty to you, Craig? Do you get horny when I say shit like this to you?” I panted as I pulled his hair a bit, not too hard, but enough to cause him to shudder.

“Christ…” Craig panted as he kept licking my cock before he went down and started licking my balls.

“Fuck babe...you’re going all out with that slutty tongue of yours, huh?” I said as I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his wet tongue.

“Nnngg...Tweek...I can’t take it...I need you inside me,” Craig whined. Seems like just doing this isn’t enough for him anymore. Perfect.

“You want my cock inside of you?” I said, pushing his face against my stomach, just letting my dick touch his face.

“Please,” Craig whined as he pumped my dick along with his.

God...I couldn’t take it, not when he was making that face. I want to fuck him so badly.

“Lay down and spread your legs,” I ordered him.

Craig nodded and quickly laid down, moving a few boxes out of the way and making enough space for us. I hovered over him, grabbing his legs and pushing them out of the way. I then positioned my cock close to his ass.

“Thanks to your saliva, I think I can go in with ease,” I said, smirking.

Craig blushed as he spread his cheeks a bit for me, “just hurry up, I can’t take it,” Craig moaned.

I smirked as I pushed in. Craig quickly covered his mouth as he let out a yelp. He winced as he started trembling beneath me. He looked at me after a few seconds, and nodded his head. I began to move.

“Mmmmfff…” Craig kept his mouth covered, not wanting to make any loud noises. I made sure to bite my tongue so I wouldn’t make any loud noises myself, but Christ, it was so hard to do when he was squeezing me so much.

“Fuck...you’re really tight,” I groaned as I pulled him close and kept thrusting into him.

“Oh god!” Craig gasped. I watched as he started pumping himself with his free hand, while keeping the other hand to cover his mouth.

After a while, I can feel myself about to come. I looked around for a perfect place to ejaculate, but realized that all the inventory in here was too close, and I couldn’t risk contaminating, otherwise dad would find out and be pissed.

Looking around more, I realized I had no choice, “s-sorry, Craig,” I said.

Craig looked at me confused, “what are you-” Craig’s eyes widened as I thrust into him faster, Craig let out a yelp as he covered his mouth and kept his hand on his own cock. After one final thrust, I came inside of him. Craig’s eyes widened as he trembled, but he soon came himself after I did. “A-ah…” Craig moaned as his eye began to twitch and he laid there, his cock going limp against his stomach, and some cum dribbling out.

“A-ah…” I sighed. I really needed that. I quickly pulled out of him and just sat there, exhausted. I looked back at Craig and blushed when I saw my cum dripping out of him. “Ha ha...sorry for coming inside you. I couldn’t risk getting dad’s inventory dirty,” I said.

Craig sat up to glare at me, he looked down, blushed when he saw my cum. He suddenly used his fingers, swiped up a bit of my cum, then flung it at my face.

“Gah! Gross!” I exclaimed as he quickly wiped my face. Even if that was my cum, it’s still gross.

“Asshole,” Craig huffed.

I pouted, “it’s not like you’ll get sick from it, nor will you get any babies,” I said.

“I know, but I told you to not do it inside before. It feels weird, make it hard for me to walk, and it’s so fucking hard to get it out of me,” Craig huffed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you,” I said as I looked around until I found the packet of napkins. “I did need to restock the napkin dispensers,” I said as I grabbed the packet, ripped it open, and grabbed a few napkins and started cleaning ourselves up. I’m surprised we didn’t make a bigger mess since we did end up having sex after all.

After cleaning up the mess we made, Craig quickly put his clothes back on, while I zipped my pants back up. Once I was done, I looked back at Craig as he put back his pants, his ass hanging out a bit. I blushed as I couldn’t help but want to go over there and spank him, maybe even give him a lick down there.

“Quit looking at me ass you perv,” Craig said, not looking at me.

“I wasn’t,” I blushed, frowning.

Craig sighed as he finished zipping his pants, “yeah well next time you’re needing another booty call...don’t call me,” Craig said.

“W-what? That’s so unfair! I thought you enjoyed it,” I blushed.

Craig blushed, “I did...I just don’t want to do it in a semi-public place like this. Your parents and customers could have heard us,” Craig said.

“We’re fine, no one heard us,” I said.

“Still,” Craig said, “if you ever want to talk dirty to me...I wouldn’t mind hearing it...when we’re in the privacy of our rooms,” Craig said.

“....So...does that mean you like being talked dirty to?” I asked.

“....” Craig doesn’t say anything, he just put on his hat, pulled it down a bit, flipped me off, and then began to leave.

Once Craig was out, I couldn’t help but smile. Though he was an asshole, he was surprisingly cute when he’s all shy and doesn’t speak out what he thinks that much.

….Wait...did I just call Craig Tucker...cute? Ugh...I must really be out of it.

I sighed, “I better get back to work,” I said. I quickly move some of the stuff to make it look like I actually did something. I’m sure my parents won’t notice since there is a lot of stuff here. After I was finished, I headed back out, ready to serve any customers.

“Thanks again for doing the inventory, dear. It was nice of your friend to help you,” mom said.

“Yeah...we sure...worked hard,” I said before clearing my throat. I walked back behind the counter, now relaxed, and ready to finish any work that needed to be done. As I was checking what needed to be done behind the counter, I stopped and looked back over at where Craig and his friends were sitting. I noticed how Craig was shifting his his seat...a lot.

“Hey dude….you okay? You’re kinda moving a lot there,” Token said.

“Hm? Oh...uh...I guess I’m not very comfortable,” Craig said.

“Really? You were fine before you left to help Tweek,” Clyde said.

“T-t-the way you’re moving a-around, it’s a-almost as if something w-w-was shoved up y-y-your ass,” Jimmy said.

Craig blushed before taking a peek at me, I couldn’t help but smile. Craig frowned and flipped them off, “the seat is just uncomfortable, okay? Now get back to work,” Craig huffed as he went back to working on his paper.

The guys looked at him for a bit, but then slowly went back to working on their homework, ignoring Craig’s sudden outburst.

I just went back to work, feeling a bit proud and satisfied.

* * *

I was currently at Tweek’s house. We just had two rounds today, and we were pretty much exhausted. I was currently putting on my shirt after I finished cleaning myself, but I suddenly felt a hand over my waist.

“Do you have to leave now?” Tweek groaned, he looked completely exhausted after the two rounds we had.

“It’s almost six, I need to get home for dinner,” I said.

Tweek sighed, “ugh...but I kinda like having you lay down next to me. Your body is really warm and comforting,” Tweek said.

I rolled my eyes, “I’m not your personal heater, Tweek. Not let go, I need to put on my pants,” I said.

“Hm…” Tweek suddenly shifted over and rubbed the side of his face against my bag, I felt his fingers stretching the hem of my boxers, “you have a surprisingly nice ass you know,” Tweek said.

I blushed, “what the fuck is with you today? You’re all...affectionate and shit. It’s weird,” I said.

“It’s not my fault, sometimes...I tend to be very affectionate after sex, it’s like a weird thing with me,” Tweek sighed.

“Uh huh...well as much as I would love to lay down and take a nap after all of that...I need to head home before mom worries,” I said.

“You’re surprisingly a mama’s boy, Craig,” Tweek said.

“Fuck you,” I said as I flipped him off.

Tweek smiled and flipped me off in return. “I’ll see you later then,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, and if you have those urgest again...don’t text me after midnight. Even if it would be nice to have sex in the middle of the night, I’d rather sleep than suck your dick,” I said.

Tweek stuck his tongue at me, “just get out of here before my parents see you,” Tweek sighed as he laid on his bed, looking very tired.

I snorted and soon left.

If I’m being honest, it was actually fun to talk to Tweek after sex, even if it’s not for very long. I kinda like seeing him look relaxed and shit, he actually looks and sounds normal compared to his usual jittery self during the day.

“...Christ...I still can’t believe we’ve ended up being friends while having sex. Never thought my first initial sexual experience would end up like this,” I sighed.

It’s weird, really. I mean, I like having sex with Tweek, I like discovering the new things about myself and enjoyed trying new things with Tweek, however...even I know this isn’t going to last forever. I mean...as much as I enjoy being fuck buddies with Tweek, I also realized that...maybe I should be doing this with a boyfriend, and not someone that became my friend after our first time together. Not only that, but it still feels weird when Tweek still asks Kenny for sex, and though it’s fine if he wants to find another guy to have sex, I’m more for being part of a monogamous relationship.

….Maybe it’s time I start looking for a boyfriend. I mean...I haven’t really dated anyone ever since I broke up with Anne, and I’ve heard that she finally moved on and found a new guy after we broke up two weeks later. So maybe...it’s time I start dating again.

“....Ugh...Clyde is going to hate for this, but since I can’t ask him...I’ll go for the next option,” I muttered as I took out my phone and began texting Bebe.

_ Hey Bebe. Know any guys who are gay or bisexual and single? I’m thinking of dating again. _

It didn’t take more than five seconds for me to get an enthusiastic reply. Immediately, Bebe sent me a few names of people she knows. I sighed as I read through each and every one of them as I kept walking home.

The next few days have been quite busy for me. I would text the guys that Bebe introduced me to, I see how they are, ask them questions, what their interests are, the general stuff to say and ask before you decide to meet them in person. If any of the guys are interesting enough or I like the stuff they say, I’ll consider seeing them in real life and check them out. For the most part, the guys I’ve talked to seemed okay, some were nice, others...not so much, and I haven’t yet gone on a real life date with anyone yet, so this was starting to look like a waste of time.

Maybe I should try Tinder...or Grinder...whichever is least likely going to pair me up with someone that only wants sex.

“Oh? You’re going back to the dating game already?”

“Jesus fucking Christ!” I nearly dropped my phone as I looked back. Of course it was Kenny, who fucking else would sneak up behind a guy when they are just sitting on the bleachers. “Dude, who gave you permission to look over my shoulder and read my messages?” I huffed.

“Sorry, just curious as to why you’re sitting here all by yourself,” Kenny smiled, “I thought you’d be with Tweek,” Kenny said.

I sighed, “I’m waiting for Tweek, he’s still in his art class because he needed to talk to the teacher about something,” I said, “so I thought I would wait here,” I said.

“I see,” Kenny then grabbed my phone out of my hand, much to my annoyance.

“Does Tweek know that you’re planning on banging other guys?”

“It’s not like that, Kenny. Not everything is about sex,” I sighed, “and Tweek doesn’t need to know, nor is it really his business,” I said as I snatched my phone back, “I’m just...trying to see if I can find a guy to date. I do want to start dating again,” I said.

“Right because the last time you dated someone, you broke her heart by saying you were gay this entire time,” Kenny chuckled.

I frowned, “look, I get that Anne and me ended things on a bad note...with me kinda admitting I was gay the entire time, but...she moved on already...and I figured that maybe I should move on. Though I didn’t like the relationship with Anne like I hoped I would...I did enjoy the hand holding...the hugging...and maybe if it was a guy...I’d actually like kissing,” I said.

“Christ, never knew you were such a romantic, Tucker” Kenny said.

I sighed, “fuck you, why don’t you go and suck someone’s dick instead of bothering me,” I said as I grabbed my stuff. I think I’ll just wait for Tweek inside.

“Just saying, Craig. I think Tweek should know that you’re planning on dating again,” Kenny said.

“Tweek doesn’t need to know about my personal life, hell, what we’re doing is more business...than personal,” I said.

“Don’t you mean it’s more pleasure than personal?” Kenny smirked.

I flipped him off and then left. I sighed as I headed back inside the school, thinking of just waiting for Tweek by my locker or something. As I was walking, I soon stopped when I saw Anne. She stopped walking and looked at me in surprise. Christ, how long has it been since we saw each other? I know after Anne started dating again, we haven’t talked or even looked at each other. I’m pretty sure Anne even went out of her way to avoid me when walking in the halls.

“...Hey,” I said.

“...Hi,” Anne said.

“How are you?” I asked.

“I’m...good, I guess,” Anne said.

“That’s good,” I said, trying to force a smile. Christ, I knew talking to exes can be awkward as hell, but I never knew it would be this awkward. “...Heard you got a new boyfriend.”

“Yeah...he’s...great,” Anne said, looking down.

I smiled, “that’s good...you deserve to be with a good guy...and...I’m sorry for being a dick that night. I should have been more honest with my feelings and...not have dated you when I knew I wasn’t interested. I’m sorry,” I said.

“....It’s fine, Craig. I get it….you weren’t sure about yourself and I guess that night was when you finally realized something was off, so...I shouldn’t be that mad. At least you didn’t break up with me because you thought another girl was more attractive or anything,” Anne said.

“Yeah...I guess. But hey...I guess I realized I was more of a dick guy than a breast guy,” I tried joking.

“...Right,” Anne said.

“...Right,” I sighed, cursing at myself, “I uh...better go. Glad I got to talk to you, Anne,” I said.

“...Hey Craig?”

“Yeah?”

“...Maybe...when we’re both doing fine and are able to talk normally...wanna...I don’t know...hang out as friends? Even though we did break up...I still...enjoyed hanging out with you,” Anne said.

I looked at her and smiled, “I would like that very much,” I said.

Anne smiled and nodded. Just before I could say anything else, I suddenly heard Tweek yelling for me.

“Hey Craig! Come on! Let’s go home!” Tweek exclaimed from down the hall. Great fucking timing, Tweek.

“Oh...are you...seeing Tweek now?” Anne asked.

I blushed, “n-no, it’s not like that,” I said.

Anne looked at me before giggling, “it’s fine if you’re embarrassed to tell the truth,” Anne said, “we can have a double date in the future if you want. You can meet my new boyfriend or something,” Anne said.

“No, seriously, we’re not-”

“Craig, hurry up! I want to get home like...right now!” Fuck his horny urges.

“Better not keep your boyfriend waiting, Craig. See you later,” Anne then left.

“He’s not...my...boyfriend,” I sighed. I turned around and headed towards where Tweek was, I then gave him a dirty look.

“What? What’s with that face?” Tweek asked, confused.

“...Nothing,” I said, I flipped him off and started walking, “come on, let’s have sex at your house,” I said.

“....?” Tweek followed me, still having a confused look on his face.

I seriously got to find myself a boyfriend.


	3. Relationships Are Just the Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek has been really annoyed with Craig lately, and wanted to know what is going on with him, only to find out that Craig is planning to date again, and has decided to stop their deal.
> 
> However, Craig is starting to realize that even if he has a new boyfriend, relationships of any kind are difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Not going to lie...this must be the smuttiest thing I have written...and...Jesus Christ...it might show. So...heads up to y'all...a lot of sexy times for the boys are going to be in this...so prepare yourself for that, and good luck.

Craig was currently visiting me at my place. Since my parents are out and we were alone, I thought it would be a good idea to try something new. Something I’m sure he’ll love.

“Um...this feels weird,” Craig said as he clung to my pillow.

“Just keep your ass up and let me show you the wonders of licking someone down there,” Tweek said.

“Isn't that kinda...gross?” Craig asked.

“Says the guy who gave me a blow job a few weeks ago,” I said.

Craig blushed, “okay, point taken...but...won’t it be gross...licking me there?” Craig asked.

“You mean your asshole?” I asked as I rubbed my hands on his ass and pressed my thumb against his hole.

“Nnngg...y-yeah...I mean...it’s one thing to put something in it...but to lick it? That seems...weird,” Craig said.

“Hey, if a woman can have her virgina licked, then a guy can have his asshole licked as well. As long as you clean it and take care of it...which you did, right?”

Craig blushed, “yes, I did. You were the one who kept telling me to clean it every week, which in itself is weird,” Craig said.

I sighed, “do you want to try it or not?” Tweek asked.

“....Is this really a common thing in sex?” Craig asked.

“Well...in a lot of oral sex. A lot of people can’t help but lick every inch of their partner’s body...even down there,” Tweek said. “Besides...it feels so good, especially when you have a tongue going in and just wiggling a bit. Imagine those weird hentai videos of some girl getting fucked by a tentacle,” Tweek said.

“T-that’s a thing!?” Craig exclaimed.

“I’m surprised you never seen it considering how you’re so studious on looking up every sex position and types there are on the internet,” I pointed out.

Craig blushed, “well it’s usually stuff that are normal and have actual people in it...not some cartoon character with big boobs and is making lewd noises all the time,” Craig said.

“...You totally watch a couple of hentai videos on your spare time, don’t you?”

Craig blushed harder and hugged my pillow in his arms, “maybe a few...because I was curious…” Craig said.

“Tch,” I clicked my tongue at him.

“Hey, don’t make it sound like i’m a perv here! I’m actually doing some research since you kept hounding me that just reading books about sex isn’t enough,” Craig said.

“Yeah...but I also said that experiencing it firsthand is a lot better than just watching someone have sex...or simply read it,” I said as leaned forward. I slid my hands on his ass and started pressing a few kisses on his cheeks. “You ready?” I asked.

“...I guess...if this is...something...that people do when they have sex,” Craig said.

“Oh definitely...especially when they want to spice things up when plain vanilla sex is just too boring,” I said. I leaned forward and started pressing a few kisses around Craig’s hole as to get him comfortable. I could tell that Craig was getting nervous, but seeing how his cock was getting hard, he was also aroused. I smiled as I leaned forward and stuck out my tongue. I began to lick his hole. Criag shuddered, letting out a yelp of surprise. “Hold still, don’t shake so much,” I said as I used my hands to keep still.

“S-sorry...it’s...weird,” Craig said.

I sighed, “want me to stop then?” I asked.

Craig shook his head, “no...just keep going...I just need to get used to it,” Craig said.

I nodded and kept going. I placed one hand on Craig’s hip and used my other hand to grab hold of the side of his left leg. I leaned forward and kept licking and pressing my lips against his asshole. Craig shuddered, and I could hear him groaning. I decided to take a step further by making my tongue wetter and sloppily licked him down there, while sucking at the same time.

“Jesus…” Craig panted, I can feel the sweat from him as he raised his hips a bit higher, and I hand to hold him still as I continued to lick and suck him.

“You’re enjoying it?” I asked, almost out of breath as I started rubbing his right cheek before I lightly spanked it.

“Nnngg...yeah...it actually feels nice,” Craig said. 

I smiled and went back, pushing my tongue against the rim before the tip of my tongue actually went into his hole. I could hear Craig moaning as I started thrusting my tongue in and out of him, and I used my free hand to stroke his cock, which was leaking at this point.

“Oh Christ!” Craig gasped as he hugged my pillow tightly.

I started using both hands to squeeze his cheeks in a circular motion, spreading them apart as I kept licking him, and giving them a light spank, which seemed to really excite Craig. Just hearing him moan was making me hard, and I couldn’t help but be jealous that he’s getting the tongue treatment right now.

“Mmm...see? Doesn’t that feel good?” I asked as I started rubbing myself.

“Y-yeah...it does,” Craig said, “and this is something a lot of couples do?”

“Uh huh. Like I said, people love to lick their partner’s body during sex. I know I love it when I get licked down there, it drives me crazy,” I panted as I started pumping myself, even thrusting my hips as I touched myself.

“...Can...can I try it?” Craig asked.

I stopped, “you wanna try licking me there?”

Craig nodded, his face getting red.

I stared at him before I chuckled, “and you said it was...gross,” I said.

Craig frowned, “want me to do it or not?” Craig asked.

“....” I blushed before I stood up and got on the bed. “Just do it like how I did it to you, okay?”

“Got it,” Craig said as he got on the floor, and I went into the same position that Craig was in. “So...do I just go for it?”

“No, try to go slow, the tension and anticipation makes it really good,” I said.

“Right,” Craig said as I felt his hands on my ass cheeks and could feel him pulling them apart, nearly stretching them. I could feel his hands almost massaging me as I felt his warm breath against my hole.

“Ah...are you going to do it or have some weird fascination with my ass?” I asked as Craig was just massaging my cheeks a bit longer than necessary.

“Sorry, I just don’t want to make a mistake here,” Craig sighed. “Alright...here I go,” Craig said. Craig leaned forward and I felt his lips against my hole.

“Nnggg!” I clutched my bed sheets as I felt Craig’s tongue licking me, going in and out of me, and him just sucking me down there. “C-christ...for a guy who’s n-normally quiet...you sure know how to use that mouth of yours,” I said.

“Thanks...I guess,” Craig said as he kept thrusting his tongue in and out of me.

“A-ah...fuck…” I hissed as I felt my legs becoming shaky and I wasn’t sure how long I could keep myself up like this. “Nnngg...please...please fuck me,” I begged. “Nnngg...I need you to fuck me, Craig,” I said.

“O-okay,” I heard Craig say before I could hear him moving behind me. I suddenly felt the head of his cock pressing against my hole, rubbing me down there before he finally went in. “Shit...you’re so tight…” Craig said.

“Nngg…” I groaned as I felt tears in my eyes at how painfully good it felt. “Christ...start moving, please,” I said.

Craig placed his hands on my hips and began to thrust his hips. I moaned when I felt how much he was stretching me down there, and I couldn’t help but move my hips to match his thrusting. I yelped when he hit me in the right spot.

“Christ!” I exclaimed as I held my head back, some of my saliva dripping down my mouth.

“T-Tweek…” Craig panted as he hovered over me before he reached out to grab my cock, pumping me while thrusting at a nice pace.

“A-ah!” I couldn’t take it, his hand pumping my cock, him thrusting me at hitting me in the right spot, and the sounds of both of our moaning. I seriously can’t take it. “God! Fuck!” I cried out as I arched my back and felt myself coming onto my bed and some getting on Craig’s hand.

“C-Christ...you came a lot,” Craig said as he noticed how much cum was coming out of me. I looked back and watched as he started licking my cum off his fingers.

“T-to think...you were so scared to even try swallowing my cum when you gave me a blow job,” I said.

“I wasn’t scared, I just didn’t want to make a mess,” Craig said as he lifted me up and was practically holding me as he thrusted upwards.

“A-ah...nngg…” I groaned, “y-yeah well...you...gah...are so fucking sensitive...you start to come with a simple k-kiss…” I groaned.

“Tch...you have such a dirty mouth, you know that?” Craig groaned as I can feel him throbbing inside of me.

“Y-yeah? W-well what are you going to do about it?” I smirked.

Craig glared at me before he leaned forward to kiss me on the lips before he held my body close. He soon dropped me back on the bed and pushed me down as he started thrusting harder, nearly tearing me apart down there.

“A-ah!” I let out a scream as my face was being shoved down the mattress.

“Nnngg...fuck…” Craig stood still as I felt his cum filling me up. Some of it leaked out of me and spilled down my leg. I shivered at the feeling, both loving it, yet hating it at the same time.

“God…” I groaned. “You were really rough,” I said.

“Sorry,” Craig said.

“No...don’t...I love it,” I sighed happily.

Once Craig pulled out of me, he fell onto my bed, exhausted, “how much do you even weigh? You’re quite heavy,” Craig said.

I stuck my tongue out at him, “I’m a normal weight for my age and size, Craig. Not my fault you’re not very strong,” Tweek said.

“Fuck you, Craig sighed as he laid on his back.

“Hmph,” I climbed on top of him to stare down at him, “you know...I may have a dirty mouth during sex, but you have a mouth that makes anyone pissed with you,” I said.

Craig shrugged, “I guess my mouth does a lot of things, huh?” Craig sighed.

“Yeah...you’re good at giving blow jobs, good at licking, you’re good at saying shit that no one needs to hear,” I said, “...but it’s also great at…” I looked down at his lips before I felt my heart racing. I started leaning forward to kiss him, and Craig laid there, closing his eyes as he waited. Just as our lips were about to touch, I froze when I heard Craig’s phone ringing. “Ugh...didn’t I tell you to shut your phone off when we’re doing it?” I asked.

Craig opened his eyes and turned his head to where his phone is, “well at least it didn’t go off during sex, so this is fine, right?” Craig sighed as he pushed me off of him, and I just sat there, annoyed that I wasn’t able to kiss him again. Craig reached for his phone that was on the floor and checked it, his eyes widened and he quickly started typing away on his phone.

“Who is it?” I asked as I tried to peek over his shoulder.

“Hey, didn’t I tell you to stop snooping into my business,” Craig sighed.

“Well sorry, I didn’t mean to,” I sighed, “but what is it that you don’t want me to see? Is it another video for your ‘research?’” I asked, using air quotes.

“No...just someone I’m texting, that’s all,” Craig said.

“Who?” I asked, “it’s not your ex...is it?”

“Of course not,” Craig said.

“If it’s your friends, then please tell them that you’re busy. I’m thinking of going for another round,” I said, already getting excited.

“....Can’t,” Craig said.

“Huh? What do you mean you can’t?” I asked.

“I just...can’t...I have plans later, and...I need to get going,” Craig said as he started picking up his clothes and putting them on.

“Already? Don’t you want to stay and relax? At least help me clean this mess up,” I said.

“Sorry, I really need to go. I promise, next time we meet, I’ll make it up to you,” Craig said. He finished putting his clothes on and started heading out the door. “I’ll call you later!”

“Craig, wait! Don’t you at least want to-” Craig had already left and closed the door behind him. “...stay for...a snack…” I sighed as I stared at the mess around me, feeling annoyed. “...Great...now I have to clean this entire mess up on my own. Thanks a lot...asshole,” I huffed. I got up from my bed and started cleaning everything, but the entire time, I was feeling annoyed and not at all calm like I hoped.

I really wished I had gotten one last kiss before he left.

* * *

I was hanging out with Kenny, planning to have sex together, but I was too busy and distracted with what happened with Craig the other day, that I couldn’t help but vent my frustration to Kenny, knowing he’ll listen to me since I have no one else to talk to about this.

“He just...left! Without another thought! He doesn’t even help me clean up the mess that we both made! Instead, he’d rather go off and see whoever it was he was texting or whatever!” I huffed.

“Interesting…”

“You know what? He’s actually been so distracted lately. I’ve noticed him using his phone a lot...and how he even used it when I was fucking him on Monday! I was pounding into his ass as he was looked at his phone and was texting someone during sex! Who fucking does that!?”

“No way…”

“Nnngg...if he wasn’t interested in sex, he should say so...or maybe...if he was interested in sex, then he should stop getting distracted by his god damn phone while we’re having sex! It’s like...common courtesy to give your full attention to your sex partner, right!?”

“Mmm…”

“...Kenny, are you even listening?” I asked.

“...I am,” Kenny said.

“No you aren’t, you are barely paying attention!” I said.

Kenny sighed, “Tweek...as much as I would love to be your personal therapist...didn’t we come here to have sex? I mean...we did pay to use this room so we can do it,” Kenny said.

I sighed, “I’m sorry…” I sighed as I sat next to him, “...I’m just...upset with Craig.”

“Why? It’s not like you two are dating or anything,” Kenny said.

“I know...I know that...but...he could at least be a bit more...attentive when we’re together. Like you and me,” I said.

“...Tweek...what you and I have is more of a business-pleasure type deal,” Kenny said, “but what you and Craig have...I think it’s more different.”

“What are you saying?” I asked.

“I’m just saying..they way you’re talking about Craig...it’s...almost as if you’re a married couple that are arguing about a mess that one of you made,” Kenny snorted.

“Kenny, don’t even start that shit again. For the last time, I do not want to be in a relationship with Craig,” I sighed.

“Well why not?”

“Why not? Why not!? He’s...he’s an asshole! That’s why! He’s...so...infuriating! He always thinks he knows everything! He’s so...apathetic at times too! When I complained about a test that I was worried I was going to fail on, he just shrugged it off, that it happens, that...that...I’m sure I could make it up whether I failed the test or not! No words or encouragement at all!” I exclaimed.

“Do you want him to encourage you?” Kenny asked.

“...No...well...maybe a little...but that’s not the point!” I huffed, “there is no way that Craig and I will be anything more than sex friends,” I said.

“...Right...but he’s a sex friend that is different from me,” Kenny said.

“What do you mean?”

“Well...ever since you and Craig started having sex, you haven’t been seeking me out that much often, and even when you’re with me, you can’t help but complain about him to me, and yet...you never say anything about wanting to stop being with him, or show any real malice against him. It’s almost as if you enjoy talking about him, even if you’re saying all the crappy shit he does,” Kenny said.

“...I never...realized that,” I said.

“No...I guess you wouldn’t be able to notice since...well…”

“Don’t you dare….”

“Tweek...I hate to say it…”

“Don’t.”

“You might have a…”

“Kenny, I swear to god…”

“Crush on Craig!” Kenny smirked.

“Augh!” I laid on the bed, gripping my hair, “why did I seriously think that talking to you will make me feel better? You’re just as bad as him,” I said.

“Am I? Cause...I don’t think you ever complain about me to Craig or anyone else. It seems Craig is the only one you actually talk about with so much heart into it,” Kenny said. “Face it, Tweekers...you have a thing for Craig,” Kenny said.

“...Okay...okay,” I sat up and looked at him, “let’s hypothetically believe that I do have a thing for Craig...what am I supposed to do about it?”

“....I don’t know...maybe...talk to him instead of complaining about him with your other sex friend?” Kenny suggested, “and maybe stop having sex with other people if you’re that serious about him? Oh...and you might want to hurry up...I remember that Craig was interested in getting back in the dating game,” Kenny said.

“What!?” I looked at him before I grabbed his shoulders and looked at him in shock, “why didn’t you tell me!?”

“I just assumed that Craig would tell you about it, I did warn him to tell you about it when I saw him installing a few dating apps,” Kenny said.

“D-dating apps!? For fuck sake! Doesn’t he know that those dating apps are more for people who are horny as shit!? Fuck!” I stood up and started putting on my jacket.

“Where are you going?” Kenny asked.

“Sorry, Ken, but...I need to go find Craig and talk things with him,” I said.

“So you’re going to leave me, when I’m naked...and we spent a lot of money on this room?” Kenny asked.

“Just call one of your scheduled fuck buddies to come meet you or something, I gotta go!” I exclaimed as I left the motel and started making my way to Craig’s house.

Though I wasn’t sure what to tell Craig, I do know that I should probably stop him from using dating apps. I just need Craig to think straight, to realize that this is a stupid idea, that he can’t just go looking for any available guy and hope to start a reasonable realtionship, that he needs to-

“I had a great time, Craig.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“....” I stopped when I saw Craig standing in front of someone, their backs were towards me. I stood there, able to hear their conversation a tiny bit.

“Well...guess I’ll text you later,” Craig said.

“Yeah...but today was quite nice...I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

“Oh…” Craig was looking down, his face was red. My eyes widened when I saw Craig leaned forward and kissed the guy on the cheek. “See you later, Blake,” Craig said.

I was surprised when this Blake guy suddenly grabbed Craig’s hand and kissed him on the lips. I felt my hands ball into a fist, and I was feeling pure anger as I watched the two kiss from the distance before they finally pulled away.

“See you later.” The other guy leaves, and Craig stood there, blushing.

I stood there, feeling more frustrated at the stupid look that Craig had on his face, until he suddenly turned and noticed me. Our eyes met, and I just glared at him as I started walking towards him.

“Tweek? What are you-”

“Who was that?” I asked.

“....No one,” Craig said.

I frowned, “so you kiss random strangers then?” I asked.

Craig blushed before he looked away, “I don’t see why that’s any of your business,” Craig said, “I can do what I want in my spare time,” Craig said.

I frowned, “so it’s true then...you started going on dates?”

“How did you-”

“Kenny told me,” I sighed.

“...Of course he did,” Craig said, “okay...so now you know...but I don’t see why you’re getting mad all of a sudden,” Craig said.

“Why am I mad? I’m mad because I had to hear about this from Kenny, when you should have told me you wanted to start dating again,” I said.

“Why do I have to tell you what I do with my personal life? It’s not like we’re dating or anything,” Craig said.

I don’t know why that hurted, but it did, but I just kept a straight face and glared at him, “even if we’re not a romantic couple, we’re still sex partners, and friends. You’re supposed to tell me these things so that I know when I need to back off! I mean...how would you feel if your future boyfriend finds out you were having sex with someone else while dating them? That would just make it harder for you to actually find, Mr. Right, you idiot,” I huffed.

“....I...didn’t think about that,” Craig said.

“Of course you didn’t! Only because you refuse to tell me shit when you’re supposed to tell anyone that you are having a relationship with, whether that be a friend, a boyfriend, or even your fucking sex partner! It’s common courtesy, you could have the decency to at least tell me you wanted to start looking for someone to be in a intimate relationship with, that way we can both prepare for the future, for when we have to stop having sex together once you find Mr. Right,” I said.

“....Okay...I get your point,” Craig sighed, “I’m sorry for not telling you what I was doing,” Craig said.

“....” I sighed, “just...how long have you been going on dates?” I asked.

“...Five weeks,” Craig said.

“Five weeks?” I sighed, “you’ve been hiding this from me for five weeks?”

“I didn’t mean to hide it...I knew I was going to tell you eventually once I met someone,” Craig said.

“Well good luck finding anyone on those dating apps, Craig. Everyone knows that the people on those things are just looking to meet and fuck for one night. If you want my advice, just delete those apps and find someone the old fashion way or something,” I sighed.

“....”

“Ugh...look...today has been really stressful...and I’m sorry for snapping at you, but...I really do feel offended that you didn’t bother to talk to me about wanting to find someone and possibly ending things between us. I just...need to mentally prepare myself for any changes that might happen, okay?” I grabbed Craig’s hand, “why don’t we head inside and just...figure things out? Since you haven’t found Mr. Right yet, maybe we can still have sex, but I really need to know how close you are to finding a potential boyfriend,” I said. I started pulling him to head inside since it was pretty cold today, but Craig didn’t move, he even pulled his hand back. “...Craig?”

“....” Craig looked down, and I couldn’t see his face. “Tweek...I’m sorry.”

“....” I sighed, “no...I really shouldn’t have snapped at you like that…I just...hate big changes in my life, that’s all. We can talk about it inside,” I said.

“...No...that’s not what I’m sorry about,” Craig said as he looked up at me, I noticed how his face was full of guilt.

“...Craig...what is it?” I asked, my heart racing.

“...I don’t think we should have sex anymore,” Craig blurted out.

“...What?”

Craig avoided eye contact, “...I think...I found Mr. Right...and I think...this thing between us...should stop. Starting today,” Craig said.

“....Oh…” I managed to muster.

“I’m sorry...I should have told you sooner, and honestly...I was going to tell you later today, but...I guess now is the perfect time,” Craig said, “I think I found someone I want to be my boyfriend, and...I think it’s best that we shouldn’t have sex anymore,” Craig said. “Sorry for...saying this all of a sudden...especially when you just said that you don’t like changes...but it is what it is...and...I just..had a hard time finding the right moment to tell you,” Craig said.

“.....I see…” I simply said.

We both stood there, awkwardly, barely saying a word to each other. Even as Craig eventually said sorry one last time before slowly heading back inside, I just stood there, trying to take in what just happened, as well as understand this weird feeling in my chest.

God...I fucking hate sudden changes like this.

* * *

It hasn’t been too long since I started dating again. I think there were about ten people I went out on a first date with, just to see if we’re a real match, but as everyone has told me about dating apps, all the guys I’ve met up have been nothing but horndogs that just want to get in my pants. I guess they are taking the whole...take a guy out to dinner first phrase a bit too literally since most of them seemed nice when I texted them, only for them to drop the “I want to fuck you” the moment we actually meet up. Ugh.

Guy after guy, it’s always the same. I talk to them through the app, they pretend to be nice, we plan to meet in real life, we have our first date, and the moment they start talking, all they could talk about is sex and wanting to put their hands all over me during the whole date. No one has ever gotten to a second date.

...That is until I met Blake.

Blake was...different. Even when we were texting each other, it was different. At first, I just thought it was a new tactic to get into my pants, but after exchanging text messages for a few days, I decided to give him a chance and scheduled our first date, only so I can see when he’ll start getting thirsty when we finally meet.

That...never happened. He’s been surprisingly sweet, all the topics weren’t about having sex, and he seemed genuinely interested in me, and I was interested in him. It felt nice to talk to someone that didn’t want to talk about sex, and just talking to Blake was what I needed after meeting with so many douchebags.

It’s safe to say that Blake was the first to go on a second date with me...then a third..then...he kissed me on the lips...and...well...I guess...I found Mr. Right.

Unfortunately...I had to break things off with Tweek right after Blake kissed me. I did feel bad for hiding this behind his back, but what was I supposed to do? Sure, Tweek was my friend, but we were fucking each other, and everytime we fucked, it always felt like a teaching lesson or...a business type deal. There was no love behind it, and I want to add love into my sex routine now. I want a boyfriend...not a friend with benefits. So of course I didn’t want to tell Tweek right away, I was too focused on finding who I wanted as a boyfriend, but I still needed the practice on how to have sex in everyway, who knows what Blake might be interested in, and I want our relationship to stay exciting, since I did read that to keep a relationship going, having sex in bed needs to be more exciting. Still...maybe I should have told him...he did look distraught after I told him we needed to stop. I felt really bad as I headed home, and he was still standing there for another five minutes before he eventually left.

Things weren’t the same after that.

We started avoiding each other, we barely said a word to each other, and even when we started talking, it was a simple hello and then we just stayed silent, or one person left. It’s so awkward, and it kinda sucks that we have a few class periods together.

God, why are things this complicated? I mean...we both should have known this wasn’t going to last forever, so why are things so awkward now that this day has come? Tweek could easily find another guy to fuck, or even go back to Kenny, I mean...he’s not that bad looking after all, and I’m sure there are a few curious guys out there that might still be stuck in the closet, and just need some motivation and help getting out.

“Hey...let’s grab a drink here. I’ve been craving some coffee today.”

I looked up and saw the building he was pointing at. Of course Blake wanted to get drinks at Tweek Bros. Coffee. The place where Tweek works, and where Tweek is right now. Of fucking course.

“You sure you want to go there? The coffee ain’t that great,” I said.

“Nonsense, coffee is coffee. Come on,” Blake grabbed my hand and started pulling me inside.

“Welcome to Tweek Bros. Coffee! How may I…” Tweek turned his head, noticing us, especially me, “help you…”

“Hi, can I get a cappuccino?”

“Yeah...sure,” Tweek said as he started writing down the order, “and you, sir?” Tweek said, eyeing me.

“...Nothing for me,” I said.

“Come on, didn’t you say you wanted to get something to drink?”

“....” I sighed, “I’ll get...a latte…” I said.

Tweek nodded, “latte, got it,” Tweek said as he wrote it down, “will that for here or to go?”

Blake said he wanted it for here, but I said I wanted it to go at the same time. We both looked at each other, Blake giving me a confused expression.

“It’s pretty cold out there, Craig, can’t we stay inside for a little while?”

“I’m not so keen on crowded places,” I said.

“Crowded places? Craig...we’re the only two customers here right now,” Blake pointed out.

“...I also don’t like...very...quiet places,” I said.

“Tch, you’re silly. We’ll have those drinks here,” Blake said.

“Got it, then...I’ll call you when your orders are ready,” Tweek said as he got started on the drinks.

“Great, let’s go find a place to sit,” Blake said.

“Okay,” I said, glancing over at Tweek every now and then.

We found a table to sit, and Blake was excited to show me a video he found. “You’re gonna love it. It has a bunch of guinea pigs all huddled up together,” Blake said.

I smiled, “you know me so well,” I said.

“Well I know how much you love guinea pigs considering how much you talk about them everytime we meet,” Blake chuckled.

“Oh god, sorry for that,” I said.

“No worries, glad I was able to…” Blake patted his pockets before his smile dropped, “crap...I think I left my phone in my car. I’ll be back,” Blake said.

“You sure? You can probably search it up on my phone,” I said.

“I don’t remember the name, and I saved the video somewhere on my phone. I’ll be quick, my car isn’t parked too far from here,” Blake said.

“Okay, hurry back,” I said.

Blake nodded and leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek before he left. Once I was alone, I looked back at where Tweek was, noticing he was staring at me before he turned his attention back to making our drinks. I sighed as I placed my head on the table, hoping that Blake will come back soon.

As I waited for Blake for a few minutes, I suddenly heard something being placed on my table. I looked up, surprised to see Tweek.

“....Hey,” I said.

“...Hi,” Tweek said as he placed our drinks down, “I thought of calling you, but you seemed distracted, so I thought I would come over to give you your drinks,” Tweek said.

“Oh...thanks,” I said. I took my latte and took a sip.

“...How is it?” Tweek suddenly asked, “is it good?”

“...Yeah, it’s delicious...just like the last time I had a latte here,” I said.

Tweek frowned, “so you did like the first latte I gave you,” Tweek said.

I raised an eyebrow, “yeah? Why are you getting mad?”

“Because you didn’t tell me if you liked it or not last time!” Tweek exclaimed.

I sighed. I’ll never get what’s going on in Tweek’s head, “shouldn’t you go back to work? Your parents might get mad,” I said.

“They aren’t here today since they had to go out and get some stuff for the shop, it’s just me today, and thank god that business is slow today,” Tweek sighed. “...Which means I get the opportunity to tell you off since it’s just us right now,” Tweek said.

I rolled my eyes, “tell me off, huh?”

“Yeah...like how you should watch out for that guy you were with. He seems like a douchebag,” Tweek said.

I frowned, “Blake isn’t a douchebag,” I said.

“How do you know, hm?” Tweek asked.

“Because, of all the people I tried dating, Blake was the only one that managed to score a second date with me...then a third...then we kissed...and now we’re boyfriends,” I said.

“...Oh,” Tweek said, “so...it’s official?”

“Yep...which was why I had to tell you we needed to stop a few days ago,” I said.

“...Right,” Tweek sighed as he crossed his arms, looking down, “so...how is he?”

“...How is he?” I asked. “He’s fine. A real nice guy when we’re on dates and texting each other. I guess,” I said.

“No,” Tweek sighed, “I mean how is he in bed.”

“....” I blushed and looked away, “why should I tell you that? It’s none of your business,” I said.

“I’m just asking since I was your sex coach before you met him,” Tweek sighed, “I just want to make sure you’re doing what I told you to do if you want to keep things good between you and your new boyfriend,” Tweek said, “we may not be having sex anymore, but...I’m still your friend,” Tweek said.

“...Even though we’ve been avoiding each other for the past few days?” I asked.

“....Well...like I said...I’m just trying to adjust...to this sudden change in our routine,” Tweek said.

“....” I sighed as laid my head on the table, “...honestly...we haven’t had sex yet,” I said.

“...Seriously? How many dates have you gone on?” Tweek asked.

“This would be our...fifth date,” I said.

“Wow...you must be waiting for the right moment to see if Mr. Right is someone you want to be with and sleep with, huh?” Tweek said.

“Actually...I’m waiting for him to make the move,” I sighed.

“...He hasn’t asked you to have sex yet?”

“No, and it’s driving me crazy,” I huffed, “I was kinda hoping that today would be the day I get to finally do it...but...the way he’s being right now...I highly doubt we’ll get there,” I said.

“....Want some advice?” Tweek asked.

“Um...sure?” I said.

“If you want to get him in the mood to fuck you, you gotta make sure your message is clear. I’m sure he’s not making the moves because he’s being courteous, and isn’t sure if you want to have sex or not. So...you need to give off some sort of hint that you want it,” Tweek said.

“....Really?” I asked.

“I’m just saying, if you want to finally have sex with that douche, you gotta take some initiative as well,” Tweek said.

“Why do you keep thinking he’s a douche? He’s been nothing but nice to me...unlike you whenever we see each other to have sex,” I said.

“Says the guy who flips people off for not good reason,” Tweek said.

“Fuck you,” I sighed as I flipped him off.

“Fuck you,” Tweek said, flipping me off.

“You know...I can easily tell your parents about how much of a bad employee you are,” I said.

“True...but I’m still their son, so it’s not like they’ll fire me,” Tweek smirked.

“Hmph, wow...guess you have an answer for everything, don’t you?”

“Not everything...but I do know that...if you’re serious about that guy...make sure he’s as genuine as you think he is,” Tweek said before he started walking away.

“You don’t know shit about him, Tweek!” I called out.

“Maybe, but I’ve seen his type a few times, just trust me on this as your ex sex partner, and friend,” Tweek said. Soon, Blake returned, and Tweek immediately shut up as he busied himself in cleaning the tables.

“Hey, sorry for keeping you,” Blake said.

“It’s fine,” I said.

Blake sat down and held out his phone, “so this is the video I want to show you, I hope you like it,” Blake smiled.

I smiled at him before I looked at Tweek, he was eyeing me before tilting his head towards Blake. I frowned, but looked at Blake. I leaned forward until our shoulder was touching.

“I’m sure I’ll like it. Guinea pigs are my thing,” I said.

“...Um..yeah,” Blake blushed as he played the video.

Once the video started playing, I looked back at Tweek and noticed how he was patting his hand while looking at me. I realized what he wanted me to do next. I gulped as I placed a hand on Blake’s thigh, rubbing it a tiny bit and looking up to see his expression. His face has gotten red, and I just looked at the video.

“This video is pretty cute, I wish I could have that guinea pig in the video,” I said, trying my best to sound casual. I looked back at Tweek and saw him giving me a thumbs up before turning his back on us.

“...H-hey...Craig?”

“Hm?” I looked back at Blake, seeing how his face was completely red. I couldn’t help but look down and noticed a slight bulge that formed on the front of his pants. I blushed as I realized that I finally got him.

“I think...I want to leave early...and head to your place,” Blake said.

“....” I looked back at Tweek, who headed to the back and it was just me and Blake. I gulped as I looked up at Blake before nodding my head, not saying a word.

We quickly finished our drinks and left, my heart was racing the entire time. I was finally going to have sex with someone that wasn’t Tweek. It was both exciting, yet...terrifying.

* * *

The moment we reached my place, I was glad that no one was at home, meaning Blake and I would be all alone together at my house. We were making out once we got inside, and started heading up to my room, which was kinda hard to do since I didn’t want to accidentally trip on the stairs. We reached my room and closed the door behind us. We were both eager to remove our clothes as fast as we could so we could get started.

“...Shit, I don’t have a condom,” Blake said.

“Oh...don’t worry, I think I have a few in my drawer,” I said as I remembered that I keep a bottle of lube and a couple packets of condoms for whenever Tweek came over to have sex. I guess it’s a good thing I still have some stuff here, even when Tweek and I weren’t going to be having sex anymore.

“...Wait...did you plan to have sex with me today?”

“Huh? No..I mean...I was hoping we’d do it someday...I just had this stuff around from my last hook up,” I said.

“...But didn’t you tell me that you never been in a gay relationship before?” Blake asked.

I paled, “yeah...this is my first relationship...but...this won’t be the first time I had sex with another guy...is that weird?” I asked.

“....Well...let me just ask...the person you had sex with...you and them aren’t together or anything?”

“No...no...it was um...a one time thing...there was nothing between us...I just...needed to lose my virginity...and just confirm things...prepare myself for when I do start dating guys...and...I just...wanted to make sure I don’t mess anything up,” I said.

Blake looked at me with wide eyes before he smirked, “well you’ve been keeping yourself busy,” Blake said.

“...Is it weird?” I asked.

“Nah...I don’t mind what you do, it’s not like you were still seeing that other guy while you were dating me, right?”

“....Uh huh,” I lied. Technically, I was still with Tweek while I was seeing if Blake was the right choice or not. I now feel guilty for doing that.

“Well at least we have lube and condoms,” Blake said, “now..why don’t you lie down on the bed?”

“Um...sure,” I said, feeling excited. I got on my bed, laying down on my back.

“No no, lay on your stomach, I want to do it from behind,” Blake said.

“Oh...um...okay,” I said. I slowly turned around until I was facing my bed, had my ass lifted up, and just waited for him as I heard him opening the condom packet and opening the bottle of lube.

“So...Craig...how was that other guy you were having sex with? Was he good?”

I blushed, and felt uncomfortable by the question. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to talk about how good it was when I was doing with Tweek, so I decided to give a generic answer.

“He was okay...I at least learned how to have sex with another guy, so...I’m less scared of doing it with you,” I said.

“Hm…I see,” I suddenly felt Blake’s hand on my ass and something pressing against my ass cheeks. I blushed when I realized what it was, feeling how warm and slick it was because of the lube and condom that was covering it. “You ready?”

I was surprised when he said that, “y-you’re gonna put it in now? S-shouldn’t you at least prepare me?” I asked.

“I’m sure you can take it. After all...I’m not the first to fuck you, right?”

“...I guess…” Though I was sure that he and Tweek weren’t the same size, I guess it should be fine, right? Maybe it won’t hurt too badly.

The moment I felt him pushing into my hole, I hissed in pain. There wasn’t enough lube on his cock to prepare me for him to go in. It was so fucking painful, I felt like he was going to split me in two.

“F-fuck,” I gasped as I shuddered. I was hoping he’d give me a minute to adjust, but I suddenly felt him already moving, making me cry out in pain. “A-ah! W-wait! I need a minute!” I gasped.

“Relax...if I keep going...you’ll get used to it,” Blake grunted as he held me down and kept thrusting into me.

“Nnnggg…” I bit my bottom lip as tears fell out of my eyes. This was a lot different from how Tweek usually does it. He at least prepared me with enough lube so things will go more smoothly, and Tweek would at least give me a few seconds to adjust and get used to having a cock in my ass, but Blake wasn’t doing any of that, he was going straight for it. It was a lot more painful than pleasurable. “A-ah! Fuck!” I gasped as I felt him hitting me in the right spot, I started to moan loudly as I was slowly starting to get used to his cock. As I was moaning loudly, I suddenly felt a hand over my mouth. I flinched and looked back at Blake, wondering what he was doing.

“Sorry...I really need to concentrate here, and your moaning is distracting me,” Blake said.

“....S-sorry,” I gasped. What was I supposed to do? Hold it in? This was really new to me, and Tweek never told me anything about holding in my moans, if anything, he always encouraged me to moan louder. “Nnngg…” I bit my bottom lip harder, nearly drawing blood as he kept ramming into me.

...This...didn’t feel right. It didn’t feel right at all. It was too hard, it was too painful. I thought I wouldn’t mind, Tweek even said a little pain was actually nice, but this was just too much. I wasn’t sure if I wanted this anymore. This was making me feel too uneasy.

“B-Blake, could you please...nngg...s-slow down?” I begged him.

“I’m so close...just stay quiet for a minute,” Blake suddenly pushed my back down, and my face was shoved into the mattress. I yelped when he started pounding into me at a different angle. Even with the new position, it was still painful.

I just kept quiet as I waited for this to be over.

“A-ah!” I let out a grunt as I finally came, and Blake finally came soon after. Once Blake finally took his cock out, I felt relieved, yet the pain still lingered.

“Christ...I think you’re bleeding a bit there,” Blake said.

My eyes widened as I looked down and saw some blood on my bed sheets. I stared at the blood before I got pissed.

“Dude, what the hell was that!?” I exclaimed.

“What?”

“That wasn’t gentle at all, and you were being a lot more aggressive towards me,” I huffed. “Christ, that was a lot more painful, you know,” I said.

“Sorry, I thought you’d be able to handle it since this isn’t your first time,” Blake said.

I frowned, “it doesn’t matter if it isn’t my first time, when I asked you to go slow, you should have. You barely listened to me at all. Sex is supposed to be about pleasure for both parties, not just you, and pain is fine and all, but that was way too much pain on my part,” I huffed.

“I’m sorry, Craig,” Blake sighed.

“....It’s fine...at least we know now that you need to take it easy for next time,” I sighed as I grabbed the box of tissues.

“...Next time?” Blake said.

“Yeah, next time. What? You think we’re going to have sex one time for the rest of our lives as we’re together?” I snorted.

“....There won’t be a next time, Craig,” Blake sighed as he grabbed his clothes.

“What?”

Blake sighed, “what? You actually think I want to go again with you? I got other guys I would like to meet with you know,” Blake said.

I paled, “wait...what?”

Blake sighed, “okay...let me explain,” Blake smiled, “I would be nice to guys, try to get past the second date, and wait and see until the other guy wants to have sex, and once we have sex, I move on to the next person,” Blake said.

“...What?” I stared at him in shock.

“Well yeah, I know it’s a lot of work to just get laid once, but you are one tough cookie, Craig. Especially since you had your guard up the first time we met in person. I could tell you were going to be a lot of work, but I love a challenge. It’s like a dating game. Get them to like you enough, and then you get the prize in the end. The thrill of it makes me all excited,” Blake said.

“...So...you didn’t even want to be in a relationship!?” I exclaimed.

“Fuck no, I’m not the committed type...and judging from the fact that this isn’t your first time...I bet you aren’t either,” Blake said.

“Are you fucking kidding me!?” I shouted.

“Don’t get mad, you can always go back to the other guy you had sex with,” Blake said.

“I didn’t want a relationship that was only based on sex, you fucker! I actually wanted a meaningful relationship!” I exclaimed.

“...Seriously? You wanted to be in an intimate relationship by using dating apps? You do realized the only people that use dating apps are a bunch of people looking to have sex, right?”

“I fucking know that already!” I shouted. “I can’t believe this, you didn’t even like me?” I asked. “This was all some fucked up game to you!?” I shouted.

“Well what do you expect? You really think you’d find a boyfriend on those dating apps? For someone who is more experienced with sex, you still have a lot to learn,” Blake said. He finished putting his clothes back on, “it’s been fun, though...I’d give you a seven, mostly since those moans of yours were making it hard to concentrate,” Blake sighed, “also...might want to delete my number.”

“Fuck you!” I exclaimed as I grabbed my pillow and tossed it at him. Blake quickly rushed out of the door and closed it behind him, the pillow just hitting the door. “God fucking damn it!” I cursed. I have never felt so humiliated and angry in my life, but this was the fucking worst.

I sighed as I sat on my bed, feeling my heart shattering and all hope of me ever finding a boyfriend coming to an end. I sighed as I just hugged my legs, feeling that everything was just terrible.

I am never using those fucking dating apps ever again.

* * *

A few days had passed since Blake left, and I was in a bad mood during those times. I’d refused to hang out with anyone, I started doing things on my own, and I would snap at anyone that tried bugging me. There were a lot of times when I snapped at Clyde when he just wanted to talk to me. I’d feel bad for hurting his feelings, but I was just so fucking upset that I wanted to smash anything that was around me.

“...You have got to be fucking kidding me!” I shouted as I saw that Blake’s relationship status on Facebook was that he was in a relationship. “He’s already moved on to the next guy already!? He didn’t even give a week that horny motherfucker!” I shouted.

“Someone’s angry.” I froze before looking up to see Kenny. Great. “Careful where you swing that phone around, Craig. I bet you don’t want to end up breaking it or anything,” Kenny said.

“What the fuck do you want?” I huffed.

“I just noticed that you have been a lot more moodier for the past few days. Things didn’t go so well with Mr. Right?”

“He was more like Mr. Motherfucker,” I huffed, “the guy pretended to be nice to me so he’d get past the second date, and was just aiming to have sex with me! He treated our time together like those stupid dating games! Who fucking does that!?” I huffed.

“That is fucked up...but both Tweek and I did warn you about using dating apps,” Kenny said.

“I know! I fucking know! God!” I huffed as I leaned back, “Christ, you two have been so annoying about this, and you’re right, I should have listened to you both. I should have told Tweek the truth much sooner, I shouldn’t have trusted these dumb dating apps! I should have listened to Tweek when he said that Blake was a fucking asshole! Fuck!” I huffed. “....I guess in the end...a bad relationship is still a bad one...even if I was in my very first gay relationship,” I said.

“....Hey...don’t be so down, there’s other guys out there,” Kenny said.

“Yeah well with my terrible social skills and the fact I’m never using Tinder again...I have no idea how I’ll ever get a boyfriend,” I sighed.

“...Why not try going out with Tweek? You both already explored each other’s bodies and shit,” Kenny said.

“Me and Tweek? Fuck no,” I said, “we are not couple material! He’s a fucking asshole,” I said.

“...Wow...you both are more similar than I thought,” Kenny said.

“What?”

“I’m just saying...you and Tweek...you’re both perfect for each other. Two assholes that can’t seem to shut up about each other,” Kenny said.

“Fuck you,” I sighed, “there is nothing between me and Tweek. Besides, I’m sure Tweek doesn’t like me that way. We were just sex friends.”

“Uh huh,” Kenny said.

I frowned, “don’t give me that look. You should be happy that Tweek is giving you lots of attention now that I’m out of the picture. I bet you two go at it way more now that I’m not keeping Tweek busy,” I said.

“...Actually...Tweek hasn’t been seeing me at all since you two broke off your little deal together,” Kenny said.

“...What?” I looked at him, surprised.

“Yeah, the guy hasn’t been asking me for sex, even when he’s super stressed out, he just keeps working at his parents shop and hasn’t been having sex for a long time. I’m almost worried for how long he hasn’t been relieving himself as of now,” Kenny said.

“Are you fucking serious?”

“Would I lie about Tweek?” Kenny asked, “I’m surprised you haven’t noticed how he’s been acting ever since you two broke your deal.”

“.....” I haven’t really noticed. I’ve been so distracted by Blake and being angry with him for the past few days that I haven’t really noticed Tweek that much. Christ...what kind of friend am I for not noticing how Tweek was doing.

“...You know...if you’re still keen on trying to find a boyfriend...maybe Tweek can help you?” Kenny suggested, “I mean...he might not be an expert at dating...but he might know a few things or two on how to please a guy and make sure they stick around,” Kenny said.

I sighed, knowing what he’s hinting at, and though the idea does sound like something I kinda need...I’m not sure if Tweek will want me back. “I don’t know...he probably doesn’t need me anymore,” I said.

“Doesn’t hurt to try...and besides...I bet you’re just dying to do it again with him, especially since I can tell the one time you did it with your now ex wasn’t as great you wanted it to be,” Kenny said.

“....” I sighed as I stood up, “Kenny...I swear to god...you are nosy as fuck and need to mind your own damn business...but thanks,” I said as I started walking away.

“You’re welcome!” Kenny said.

I sighed as I started making my way to Tweek Bros. Coffee. When I got there, I was surprised to see that Tweek wasn’t there. He’s usually here after school. I headed inside and decided to talk to Tweek’s parents since they were there.

“Um..Excuse me?”

“Oh! Hello Craig, what brings you here?” Tweek’s mom asked.

“I thought I would come and see Tweek...but he’s not here,” I said.

“Oh yes, Tweek isn’t feeling well, so he’s staying at home,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Is he sick?” I asked.

“Not sure, he just seemed quite antsy and tired looking. We tried offering him coffee, but he was still not acting right, so we sent him home so he could rest,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Oh..okay. Thanks,” I said as I left the shop and started heading to Tweek’s house.

I started to feel guilty, knowing that Tweek was probably stressed because of me. God...why didn’t I talk to him before I decided to go back to the dating game again? Why didn’t I talk things through with Tweek? Why did I listen to him when he said that Blake was a douchebag? Fuck.

I’m not sure if Tweek will take me back, but I at least want to apologize to him for being a bit of a dick.

I reached Tweek’s house and rang the doorbell, waiting for him to answer. When Tweek finally opened the door, I was surprised by how much of a mess his hair had gotten and how his shirt was missing a few buttons and was just messily buttoned up. It looked like he tried buttoning his shirt, got angry, ripped some of the buttons off, and stretched his shirt so much that part of it was slightly hanging off his shoulder.

“Craig? What are you doing here?” Tweek asked.

“...Can we talk?” I asked.

“....I guess,” Tweek said as he opened the door and let me in.

Once I was inside, I noticed a lot of empty coffee cups on the coffee table, and what appeared to be a bunch of lego pieces sprawled out everywhere. “You’ve uh...you’ve been busy,” I said.

Tweek huffed, “I tried to calm myself down by being active with building stuff or drinking coffee...but I only ended up getting more stressed,” Tweek sighed.

“Shit...sorry to hear that,” I said.

Tweek sighed, “why are you here? Shouldn’t you be out with your boyfriend?”

“...I guess you didn’t hear?” I said.

“Hear what? I’ve been so busy trying to calm down, that I don’t even bother with the latest gossip at school,” Tweek sighed.

“....Blake and I broke up...right after we had sex,” I sighed.

Tweek froze, “...oh shit…” Tweek said.

We both sat down on the couch, Tweek facing me as I just stared at the wall in front of me. “Yep…”

“...I did warn you he was an asshole,” Tweek said.

“I know,” I said.

“....How’d it happen?” Tweek asked.

“Well...we were having sex...then...after we were done...he basically told me that all he was after was to have sex with me. He even treated it like we were in those dating games? He was being nice just so he could get in my pants,” I sighed.

“I warned you he was an asshole,” Tweek sighed.

“I know,” I said, “and I’m sorry for not listening to you...and...being a jerk...and...not telling you about me wanting to start dating much sooner...and I guess I should apologize for everything else that might have hurt your feelings,” I said.

“....Apology forgiven,” Tweek sighed as he leaned back on the couch.

We sat there in silence, just staring at the wall in front of us. I felt a bit better after the apology and telling Tweek what happened, but I still felt a bit angry and wanted to just do something to relieve myself from this anger.

“...How was he?” Tweek asked.

“What?”

“How was the sex?” Tweek asked.

“Seriously?” I stared at him, a bit annoyed.

“I’m just asking, if you don’t want to say, then don’t,” Tweek sighed.

“.....” I sighed as I leaned my head back, “honestly...it was too painful. He wasn’t as gentle as you would normally be. He even told me to shut up when I was moaning.”

“Seriously? I would have thought he’d enjoy hearing your moans...I like them,” Tweek said.

“Really?” I asked.

“....” Tweek blushed as he looked away, “don’t look so smug,” Tweek said.

“I look smug?” I asked.

“Yes...you may not be making a smug face...but I can tell you’re being smug because I can see it in those eyes of yours, bastard,” Tweek huffed.

“Why are you looking into my eyes, weirdo?” I said.

Tweek frowned, “I can’t help but look at them since you’re always staring at me like a creep,” Tweek said.

“I’m the creep?” I said.

“Yes, and an asshole,” Tweek said.

“Says the guy who talks dirty when getting blow jobs,” I said.

“Says the guy who comes so much from a simple kiss,” Tweek said.

“Says the guy who loves getting his asshole licked,” I said.

“Says the guy who probably goes wild when he has a toy shoved up his ass,” Tweek said.

“....”

“....”

“...Mmfff!” Tweek suddenly grabbed my face and kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes as I kissed him back, even if it kinda hurt when he pulled my head, our teeth kinda collided as he opened his mouth and kissed me all of a sudden. Tweek suddenly pushed me down on his couch, practically humping my leg as he started kissing me with so much want and need.

When Tweek pulled away, a trail of saliva covered both of our mouths, a string of it connecting our lips. We were both breathing as I looked into his green eyes, they looked hungry, making me shudder.

“Jesus…” I panted, “you’re more horny than I thought,” I said.

“Fuck you,” Tweek said as he leaned down and started kissing my neck.

“Nnngg…” I groaned as I felt his teeth nipping at my neck, all while Tweek was unbuttoning my pants. “Fuck…” I sighed as I felt myself getting hard.

“Did that bastard kiss you on the neck like this?” Tweek asked before he licked my neck as he successfully unbuttoned my pants.

“N-no...he just...went straight for it...didn’t even prep me at all, just put a lot of lube on his cock and just went for it,” I grunted as I started removing Tweek’s shirt just so I could touch his skin.

“Christ, He didn’t prep you? Who fucking does that?” Tweek panted before he took off my hat and tossed it somewhere on the ground.

“I know, right? Sex with him wasn’t great, too painful…” I sighed as Tweek started removing his pants.

“Is having sex with me better?” Tweek asked.

I looked at him before blushing, I turned away, embarrassed, “yeah...you’re a lot better,” I said.

“....Good,” Tweek said as he suddenly pulled my pants up before pushing my legs to my chest, “I missed this,” Tweek said.

“....” I looked at him before looking away, feeling almost happy, “me too,” I said.

Tweek looked around before nearly growling, “crap...I have lube upstairs, you think you can wait until I get it?” Tweek asked.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I huffed, “I’m ready to get fucked now,” I said, spreading my ass cheeks.

Tweek bit his bottom lip before he started spitting into his hands. “Guess this will have to do for now.”

“Gross,” I said.

“We’ve done this before, asshole,” Tweek huffed, “and you loved it.”

“Yeah, but it’s still gross,” I said.

“Fuck you,” Tweek said as he leaned forward to kiss me. I shuddered when I felt his fingers going inside of me, scissoring me and just going knuckle deep.

“Nnnggg...gah!” I groaned as I leaned my head back. I clutched the pillows that were behind me and started groaning loudly as Tweek kept pushing his fingers in, while kissing my inner thighs.

“Yeah...I love hearing you moan...I don’t know what that guy was talking about...your moans are like music to my ears,” Tweek said as he gently bit down on the skin of my inner thigh.

“A-ah...Tweek...please…” I begged him, “please please...fuck me already,” I said.

“Who’s a horny bastard now, hm?” Tweek said smugly.

“Fuck you,” I sighed as I flipped him off.

“....” Tweek suddenly grabbed my hand and wrapped his lips on my middle finger. I felt him sucking and licking my fring as he removed his fingers from my ass and I felt his cock gently rubbing my hole. “Ready?”

“....” I stared at him, my breathing was heavy. I gave him a nod as I readied myself. Tweek pushed in and I began to shake as I felt him going all the way in. “Christ...fuck…” I gasped.

“God...so tight…” Tweek groaned as he took my finger out of his mouth with a pop, and began gritting his teeth.

“Nnngg...god...Tweek...please start moving,” I said the moment I was finally used to him. At least Tweek had the decency to wait for me to get used to him. “A-ah...ah…” I moaned as Tweek thrust into me.

“Nnngg…” Tweek was sweating, his sweat dripping down his face. He leaned forward to kiss me again, and I just wrapped my arms around his shoulders and I pulled him closer, while at the same time, stroking myself to get some friction.

“Tweek…” I panted as I leaned forward to bit down on his shoulder before I began to kiss and lick it.

“God...you really are good with your mouth…” Tweek sighed, “I bet that guy will never know that...nnnng...huh?” Tweek said.

“Fuck that guy…” I groaned, “just keep fucking me until I come,” I said.

“G-got it,” Tweek grunted. He grabbed my legs and pulled them towards him until I was resting them over his shoulders. He repositioned himself so he could thrust downwards, and I nearly lost it as he went in.

“Oh fuck!” I hissed. I just clung to Tweek since I just needed to hold onto something. 

As I felt my climax about to come, I couldn’t help but stare up into Tweek’s eyes, seeing the way he was looking at me, how gorgeous his green eyes were, and how comforting this actually felt compared to Blake. I stared at him, feeling my heart pounding and my mind going hazy, I never realized just how beautiful Tweek looked, and seeing him this close, and just being so comfortable being together like this, I just couldn’t help but miss this feeling I get whenever I’m with him. I suddenly reached out to hold his face, making him look at me. Our eyes met, though I wasn’t sure if he could tell what expression I was making. I leaned forward to give him a soft kiss.

“Nnngg…Craig…” Tweek gasped I felt him twitching.

I shuddered and can feel myself about to come as well. With on final thrust, he finally came, and both of us moaned at the same time.

“I love you!”

After we came, we were both panting, breathing heavily, and sweat was dripping everywhere on the couch. Suddenly, I froze and looked up at Tweek, confused, Tweek also seemed to notice and let go of me and took himself out as he just stared at me in shock.

“Um…”

“W-wait...um…”

“...What did you just say?” We both said.

Holy shit...what the fuck did we just say to each other?


	4. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek finally realized their feelings for each other, however, Craig isn't sure if he wants to date Tweek since his experience with dating always ends badly, and he just wants everything to be like it was, but that is proven to be impossible, especially with Tweek's feelings for him being something new and overwhelming for him. For Tweek, he was going to do anything to be Craig's boyfriend, even if it means going on a few trial dates and having his first ever date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say, writing this update was kinda hard since I wasn't sure how to write it. I had a few things in mind, but I wasn't sure how well it would work for everything else, so I did struggle with this a bit, but hey, glad I got it done and over with. So enjoy this new update, and look forward to the next one real soon!

“Okay, so...I finally did it. I confessed.”

“You mean...to Bebe?” I asked as I stared at him blankly.

“Well duh! Who else?” Clyde said, “I finally confessed to her the other day!” Clyde grinned.

“I’m guessing from your happy grin, you and her are going out?”

“Well...not yet,” Clyde said, “she said that she’ll go on a date with me and see where it goes, but I’ll have to accompany her to the mall and help her carry her bags this Saturday,” Clyde said.

I sighed, “wow...I can smell the love from you two,” I said, “...and the desperation.”

Clyde frowned, “you’re just jealous that I’m going out with someone while you’re still single, Mr. Grouch,” Clyde said.

I frowned, “I’ll have you know that I’m happy being single,” I said, “ever since that thing with Blake went south immediately, I’m done dating, and I will never go out with anyone ever again,” I said as I slammed my locker. I turned around, but froze when I saw Tweek. “Oh...h-hey…” I said, looking away shyly.

“...Hi,” Tweek said, looking down.

“...Um...h-how are you?” I asked.

“I’m good...you?”

“I’m...okay,” I said.

“Oh...that’s...that’s great,” Tweek said.

“Yeah...I guess,” I said.

We both fell silent as we stood there awkwardly, unable to look at each other. I could feel my stomach twisting and turning inside, and all I wanted was for this situation to be over already.

“Um...I uh...here,” Tweek suddenly handed me my jacket that I forgot from his house last week. “You left this...I was meaning to give this back to you sooner, but um...yeah...I was busy and...things were happening...so...that’s why I’m giving it to you now,” Tweek said.

“Oh...uh...thanks,” I said as I took my jacket from him. My hand accidentally brushed against him, and we both flinched. I just grabbed my jacket and looked away from him, “um...thanks again for bringing me my jacket, Tweek.”

“Y-yeah...no problem,” Tweek said, looking away. “Um...I guess I’ll see you later then,” Tweek said.

“Y-yeah...see ya,” I said.

Tweek thankfully walked away, and I have never felt so relieved in all my life. I sighed as I stared at my jacket before I turned around, only to see the guys staring at me with a confused look on their faces.

“...What?” I frowned.

“What was that?”

“What was what?” I said, trying to play dumb.

“Dude, seriously...what happened between you and Tweek? You two have been all awkward and barely say more than a few words. What happened to you guys last week?” Token asked.

“....” I couldn’t tell them. I couldn’t tell them that I was having sex with Tweek last week, I couldn’t tell them that I accidentally told Tweek that I loved him while climaxing, I couldn’t tell them how I got so embarrassed and ashamed that I just grabbed my clothes and got the fuck out of there, and I especially couldn’t tell them how I’ve been having these conflicting feelings towards Tweek since that day.

There was no way in hell I could tell them anything that happened between me and Tweek.

“There is nothing going on,” I said, “we’re talking normally, it’s...it’s...Tweek that’s acting weird. He’s always weird,” I said.

The guys raised an eyebrow, looking at me with a questionable gaze. I just stood there, feeling awkward.

“Quit looking at me like that! It’s the truth! There is nothing going on between me and Tweek! This is just...how we normally act, that’s all,” I said.

“You sure? You two look like you can’t even be in the same room without one of you throwing up or crying,” Clyde said.

I frowned, “just fuck off already,” I exclaimed. I turned around, “if you’ll excuse me, I have a class to get to,” I said as I started walking away.

“Craig, come on dude!” I hear Clyde exclaim.

“You gotta tell us what’s going on eventually!” Token called out.

I just ignored them, too embarrassed and pissed. I was embarrassed because I said the three words you should never tell someone you’re having sex with, especially if you’re not in a romantic relationship with. I was also pissed because...well...even after I left out of shock and embarrassment...Tweek...didn’t do anything. He never called me, he didn’t try to talk to me, and if anything...he’s been avoiding me ever since that day.

I wasn’t sure if I should feel relieved or hurt that he doesn’t want to talk about what we both said. This whole thing is driving me insane! Ugh!

This is why...I came to realize that being in a relationship of any kind causes nothing but trouble and heartache. I already failed two relationships with Anne and Blake, so there is no way I’m going to fail a third time with Tweek. I do not want to go through all that heartbreak again...especially with Tweek.

...Why couldn’t things just be normal for once?

* * *

The world was going to end, I just know it. Sooner or later, the world is going to be sucked up by a black hole, ripping the world and reality as we know it! Everything is terrible! It’s fucked! Capital F. U. C. K! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Ugh...there are simple rules on what to never do in the world. You should never avoid paying taxes, you should never leave the oven on! You should never leave your pets and baby in a car on a hot day!

Most of all...you should absolutely, never ever, without a thought, ever say “I love you” to someone that you aren’t romantically involved with! Oh god...my life is over...it’s done...I just want to end this life right now.

“....That’s it, I’m going to find a bridge and jump off of it. I can’t take this anymore,” I said.

“Tweek, don’t do that,” Kenny sighed as he sat on his bed, while staring at me. “For one thing...there aren’t really any bridges in town that are high enough for you to jump off of.”

“Well we do live in a mountain town, so I can easily jump off from the mountains,” I pointed out.

Kenny sighed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me down so I’d be sitting next to him, “dude, didn’t you come here to talk to me about your problems with Craig? So instead of acting like this, why don’t we talk?”

“What’s there to talk about? I told Craig I loved him, he left my house after I said, a few days have gone by without any contact, and now I overheard him telling his friends how he never wants to be in a relationship ever again! That just proves that he hates me and doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore! You should have seen his face when I handed him his jacket on Friday! It was awful,” I exclaimed.

“Tweek, didn’t you say that Craig also said he loved you? Doesn’t that mean anything?” Kenny asked.

“It was a mistake! I just know it! There’s no way he likes me like that! He probably said it because he’s still thinking about that jerk he dated, he must have said it while thinking about him while I fucked him! Oh god! That’s even worse now that I think about it! He was thinking of another guy while he was with me!” I whined.

“Okay, one...that’s not it. I should know since Craig only had sex with him one time and even said he didn’t like it, and preferred having sex with you, remember?”

“...Right,” I said

“So...there is absolutely no way that Craig was thinking about that guy, he was thinking about you the entire time, which means he said he loved you, not him. That means you both have mutual feelings for each other,” Kenny said.

“Then why did he leave? Or...why did he say he didn’t want to be in a relationship?”

“I don’t know...I mean...I can’t see what that guy is thinking,” Kenny said, “maybe he’s embarrassed, maybe he’s just unsure because his last relationships weren’t that great, maybe...he hasn’t cleared up his feelings quite yet...just like how you still haven’t cleared up yours,” Kenny said.

“What’s there to clear up? I told Craig that I loved him by accident! I don’t even know why I said that,” I said.

“Because you love him.” Kenny said.

“Nnngg...Kenny!” I exclaimed as I laid on his gross bed, full of unknown stains and was nearly falling apart. Though, I didn’t really care that much since we did do it a lot on his bed sometimes, and because I was panicking too much about the whole Craig situation I was going through. “I don’t even know...if I like him like that,” I said.

“For fuck sake, of course you like Craig like that! It’s written all over you face,” Kenny said, “and if you ask me...I think Craig likes you like that too.”

“How would you know?” I asked.

“Hey, the guy may have the blankest expression on his face, he’s still somewhat transparent when it comes to how much he talks about you and how he feels about you. Trust me, both of you are meant for each other,” Kenny sighed.

“...Well...what am I supposed to do?” I asked. I began sitting up.

“Talk to him. Tell him how you feel,” Kenny said.

“For the last time, I don’t know how I feel! It’s all confusing to me,” I exclaimed, nearly pulling at my hair.

“Alright...well...what do you think of him? What goes through your head when you see him or even think about him?” Kenny asked.

“...Well..the first part is easy. I think he’s an asshole...and a bit of a know-it-all, always thinking he knows everything and always correcting me. Oh...and he’s also a bit a huge jerk...and a nerd...always talking about space, guinea pigs, and this show he likes on TV, which I’m sure is meant for kids. He also has a stupid face! A face that makes me want to punch it...and...at the same time...I want to kiss...all over. He has...a nice pair of blue eyes...and his hair looks very silky and smooth...that I kinda wanna run my fingers through them. Anytime he smiles...my heart flutters and I just want to kiss him more. I also...just like hanging out with him, not just for sex...but...just to talk. To hold his hand, to joke, to laugh...to...kiss...to see him smile...to hear him laugh...to see him having a good time. He...makes me feel calm...more calm than just having sex...he makes me feel...normal...and he...he…” I drifted off as I realized what I was saying.

“Hm…” Kenny hummed as he looked at me with a smile on his face.

“...Holy shit...I do love him,” I said.

“Atta boy, knew you’d get it,” Kenny said as he patted me on the back.

“....Oh god...what am I going to do? I like Craig...but...he doesn’t want to be in a relationship...and I don’t want to stress him out more with this,” I said.

“Hey, Craig likes you too, he’s just having a hard time figuring it out like you. All you gotta do is talk to him and make things clear for him. Give him time to figure shit out,” Kenny said.

“...You think...that’ll work?” I asked.

“Well...I’m no expert, and I definitely don’t know how things are going to end, or how Craig will respond, hell...I don’t know if the outcome is going to be in your favor...but you gotta keep trying, dude. Don’t give up. Craig is being difficult because...well...that’s how he is...but let’s face it...both of you are making it difficult for each other and yourselves,” Kenny sighed.

“Nnng...you’re right! I gotta tell Craig how I feel! Make it loud and clear!”

“Preach it,” Kenny smiled.

“I gotta show Craig just how serious I am towards him...even...even if it means getting on my knees and sucking him off!” I exclaimed.

“Um...maybe not that, but sure…” Kenny chuckled.

Suddenly, the door opened and we both froze when we saw Kenny’s little sister standing at the doorway, looking very confused. Shit.

“...Kenny...what does he mean when he says he’s going to suck someone off?” Karen asked.

I flinched and looked back at Kenny, whose face was completely pale now. I started walking out of the room very slowly, laughing nervously.

“Um...I uh...I’ll just...let myself out. See you later, Ken...goodbye Karen,” I quickly walked out of the room, and could slightly hear Kenny trying to explain what I said to Karen, while still preserving her innocence. I feel bad, and I’ll be sure to bake some cupcakes for both him and Karen later.

I sighed as I started making my way home, yet I felt a huge weight being lifted off my shoulders. It’s as if I finally realized that these weird feelings I’ve been having with Craig were just that...I like him a lot, and that...maybe...Criag likes me too? Whatever happens, I just want to tell Craig how much I like him, and even if I’m not an expert at dating...I want to give Craig a shot. I want to be with him. I want to be his boyfriend.

“....I love you,” I sighed, practicing what I’d say to Craig when I see him. No more avoiding him, no more being a coward. It’s time I face him and tell him how I really feel. “I love you. I love you...I...love you...I love you! I love you!”

I love you, Craig Tucker.

* * *

I sighed as I laid on my bed, staring at my ceiling. Tomorrow will be Monday...and that means I’ll probably go through another week of awkward moments whenever Tweek is around. It doesn’t even help that he’s in a few of my classes, fuck.

As I was contemplating whether I should actually go to school tomorrow or find a more efficient way of avoiding Tweek, I suddenly heard my door opening. I turned my head, surprised to see Tricia coming in like she owned the place.

“I’m gonna need to borrow your markers,” Tricia said as she walked over to my desk and just grabbed them without my permission.

I sighed as I just laid my head back, “whatever, just grab them and go,” I sighed.

“...What’s with you? You’ve been a lot moodier these days,” Tricia said, looking at me.

“Nothing,” I said.

“...Are you having boy troubles?”

“.....No,” I said.

“....” Tricia stood there, crossing her arms and staring at me blankly.

“...Okay...sorta...I’m having a boy trouble,” I sighed.

“Oh, I’m great at giving love advice,” Tricia pulled my chair and sat herself down, “the love doctor is in.”

“Tricia, I’m not going to tell you about my love life, now get out,” I said.

“Hey, it might help if you just tell me what the problem is,” Tricia said.

I frowned, “I’m not saying shit to you,” I said.

“Does it have to do anything with that blonde kid I see you with these days?”

I tensed up, “how do you know about Tweek?” I asked.

“Me and Karen see you guys together a lot, and Karen’s brother has been telling her about you and him a lot too, and Karen always tells me about it,” Tricia said.

“God damn it, Kenny,” I huffed.

“So it is about that blonde boy,” Tricia said, looking excited, “what happened? Did you two fight? Did you break up? I need details!”

I sighed, seeing no way out of this, “no, we didn’t break up, we couldn’t break up since we were never dating in the first place,” I said.

“Oh...so what happened?” Tricia asked.

“...I...accidentally told him I loved him,” I said.

Tricia looked ready to squeal, “you did? Did he say he loves you too?”

I blushed, remembering how red Tweek’s face was when he said it, then again, his face could have been red because he did ejaculate after we both climaxed that day. Stil… “....Well...he said it at the same time as I did,” I said.

“Oh my gosh! You two love each other!” Tricia said, “are you two going steady? Are you going to get married and have kids? Am I going to be an awesome aunt one day?”

I blushed harder, “no, we’re not dating...we haven’t even spoken to each other after those three words slipped out of my mouth! I didn’t even mean to say them! I don’t know why I said them,” I said.

“You don’t know why?” Tricia asked with a confused look. “Isn’t it simply because you like him?”

I looked away, “I...I don’t know if I like him like that,” I said. I enjoy his company, sure...and he does have a cute face when he’s napping or how he actually looks good when his bangs are swept to the side...but...I don’t know if I actually feel anything towards him. Yeah, he’s attractive, but...that’s...it,” I said.

Tricia rolled her eyes, “well if you’re not sure if you like him, then why did you tell him you love him?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out right now,” I huffed, “I really didn’t want to make things awkward between us, but...just hearing him say he loved me..and then I said it as well...I...I couldn’t take it. I ended up just running away, and unable to face him,” I sighed, “....and I’m still confused right now...hell...maybe I would have gotten a clear answer if Tweek did try to talk to me after that day...or at least stopped me from leaving...I don’t know...it’s all confusing,” I said.

“Have you tried talking to him?” Tricia asked.

“I would like to, but he keeps avoiding me,” I said.

“Well...do you want to date him?”

I paled, “I...I don’t know. I mean...after what happened with my last two relationships...I’m not sure I’m ready to date anyone right now...hell...I’m not sure if I want to date anyone at all...let alone Tweek. I don’t...want to ruin what we already have with each other,” I said.

“Well...you kinda already have since both of you can’t take back what you said to each other,” Tricia said.

“I know,” I groaned as I laid back in my bed, “what do you suggest I do since you seem like an expert at this?”

“...For one thing...you need to evaluate your feelings,” Tricia said.

“Evaluate...my feelings?” I asked.

“Yeah, and once you figure out your feelings, you can finally determine if you like that guy or not, it might also help to just talk to him and clear your head,” Tricia said.

“Wait...will this actually work?” I asked.

“Just trust me. Think about your own feelings and then everything will be crystal clear! You might even find yourself with a new boyfriend,” Tricia said, “and I’ll be a great aunt one day.”

I frowned, “I am not marrying Tweek and having kids with him, Tricia! I don’t even know if I like him that way!” I exclaimed.

“We’ll see about that,” Tricia said. She takes my markers then left, leaving me even more confused and uneasy.

Evaluate my feelings? How the fuck am I supposed to do that when I don’t even like expressing my feelings that much? Not only that, but how can I face Tweek when it’s just so...awkward between us?

Jesus Christ, this has gotten even harder.

* * *

I was waiting at Craig’s locker, determined to tell Craig how I feel, make it crystal clear that I don’t hate him, and that I do like him. I was nervous, and my insides feel like jelly right now, but I was going to tell Craig how I feel, no matter what.

Soon, I saw Craig walking, he suddenly stopped when he saw me, and it looked like he was going to run. I was ready to chase after him if he even tried running. He looked at me for a few seconds before he sighed and started heading over.

Oh thank god, he wanted to talk too.

“...Hey,” I said.

“...Hi,” Craig said, looking down.

“...Can we...talk?” I asked.

“...Yeah, I mean...I want to talk too, but...sure,” Craig said.

I smiled and looked around, even if there aren’t a lot of kids around, I didn’t want to risk someone listening in. “Let’s go somewhere private,” I said.

Craig nodded and began following me. We found the janitor’s closet and immediately headed inside. I closed the door behind me and then turned to look at Craig. Craig wasn’t looking at me, but I didn’t need him to look, I just needed him to listen.

“....Okay...so...about that day…” I said, “it was...a huge shock for the both of us.”

“...Yeah,” Criag said.

“...And obviously...we can’t ignore it...and go back to how things were between us,” I said.

“...Uh huh,” Craig said.

“...Which is why...I’m going to say this once...s-so...y-you better listen close, got it?”

“...Okay. What is it that you need to say?” Craig asked.

“....” I looked down, clutching the hem of my shirt and fidgeting a bit. I took a deep breath before I sighed and looked at him. “I like you...and I really meant what I said that day. I really really like you, Craig,” I said.

“....” Craig’s eyes widened and he looked at me, his cheeks turning pink.

I looked down, closing my eyes, unable to look at him, “and...I really want to be with you...and not just in a sexual way...I want to be in a relationship with you,” I took a deep breath as I felt my heart racing, “I want to hold your hand, I want to kiss you, I want to tell you how much I love you..and...I even want to give you dumb pet names! I really like you, Craig. I love you,” I said. I opened my eyes, “so...what do you say?”

“....Fuck,” Craig covered his face before moving them down to look at me, his entire face was red, “god...Tweek...I don’t...I don’t fucking know,” Craig sighed, “I’m...not sure if I want to be in a relationship with you.”

My heart sank, “...is it because...you don’t see me as anything more than a sex partner? You don’t like me like that?”

“Tweek…”

“Oh god...I knew it...you don’t actually feel the same way! It was an accident!”

“Tweek.”

“Oh god! This was a mistake! This was a total mistake! You probably hate me and never want to associate with me ever again! Let alone have sex with me! Fuck!”

“Tweek!” Craig grabbed my shoulders and lightly shook me, “I like you too, okay?”

“....Then...then why don’t you want to be with me?” I asked.

Craig frowned, “well...it hasn’t been that long since I broke things off with Blake,” Craig said.

“But...you know I would never treat you the same way that that jerk treated you,” I said, “I would be more honest,” I said.

“I know you would...and god...I really like you for how honest you are, but...it’s just...really a bad time for me and dating right now,” Craig said.

“Well...when is the good time for you to start dating?” I asked.

“...I don’t know,” Craig sighed, “that...I’m still figuring out. I don’t know how long it’ll be for me to be ready to date again, hell...there’s a chance I don’t want to date again, not after that thing with Blake...and then there was that awkward disaster with Anne,” Criag sighed, “I can’t give you a definite answer here, Tweek. I’m sorry...but...I can’t be your boyfriend,” Craig said.

It felt like the world just stopped, and everything was about to be destroyed right around me. However, seeing Craig’s face, and remembering that he technically does like me...I can’t...give up. I’ve never felt this way for another person before in my life, and I wasn’t going to give up and hope that Craig will change his mind later. I just need to prove to Craig that I can be a good boyfriend and give him a better experience with dating.

“...How about a trial? A dating trial?”

“...What?” Craig looked at me, confused.

“We go on a few trial dates, and see if you like them or not. If you don’t, I’ll give up, but if you do...then...well...we’ll see what happens after that,” I said.

“Tweek-”

“Please...just...give me this one chance...we don’t have to go on a date everyday! You can just give me a week! I want to prove to you that I won’t hurt you like Blake did,” I said.

“....”

“...Please...I’ve never...been this motivated to date anyone before...you’re probably the only guy that actually has me feeling like this,” I said, “and I’m not just saying that because there are a limited number of options for me to be with in this town,” I said.

“....” Craig sighed, “fine...I’ll go on a few dates with you and we’ll have a few trial dates for one week. If I don’t like it, then you have to just leave it alone and we’ll just go back to how things are and just...not talk about this,” Craig said.

“Fine, but if you do like it...then you have to give me a real chance, Craig. I promise...that I’ll treat you better than that asshole ever did,” I said.

“....” Craig sighed, “alright...deal,” Craig said. I smiled, and was about to go over and kiss him, but Craig stopped me, blushing fiercely. “One...step at a time...please.”

“...R-right...right. Sorry,” I took a step back, blushing madly. “Um...shall we leave?” I asked.

“...Yeah,” Craig sighed.

We both got out of the janitor’s closet. I was about to walk ahead, but Craig suddenly grabbed my hand, stopping me. I froze and looked at him, confused.

“W-what?”

“....Aren’t we going to hold hands?” Craig asked.

“H-hold hands?”

“Well yeah, even if this is a trial...it’s normal for a couple to hold hands,” Craig sighed, “...you don’t wanna?”

I blushed harder, not really used to this, “no...no...I wanna...I just...I need a minute to get used to this,” I said. I stood next to Craig and we just stood there, our hands together. Craig looked at me with a confused look, but I just took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and tried getting used to it.

….I actually kinda like it.

“...Okay...I’m used to it...I can do this...this is...actually nice,” I said.

“....Pff,” Craig sighed, having a small smile on his face, “you’re such a weirdo,” Craig said.

I blushed, but had a small smile on my face, “well...I still have a lot to learn when it comes to dating...so...please be patient with me,” I said.

“No worries...we have a week for you to learn and get used to this feeling,” Craig said.

I nodded. “Um...so...should we just head to class while holding hands?” I asked.

“...I guess,” Craig said.

“Okay…” I said.

We began walking while our hands were together. I was nervous because people were staring, but being next to Craig and seeing how calm he was...well...I felt a little braver at that moment.

* * *

The next few days have been very stressful for me. I actually had to search up things you usually do when you’re dating someone, and there is so much information and opinions online, I got even more confused.

Still, with determination and some help from Kenny, I was somewhat confident to take Craig on my first ever date. We both decided to go eat at a nice restaurant as our first date, very generic, but hey...Craig is a simple and boring guy, so of course he would like the first date to be something simple and normal.

When I met up with Craig, I was surprised by how casual he was dressed, while I was somewhat overly dressed because I was wearing something more formal, evening had a bowtie on. When we met up, we both gave each other confused looks.

“Um...aren’t you overly dressed there, Tweek?” Craig asked.

“I uh...I just assumed that with all first dates, you gotta dress very formally,” I said.

“Well maybe...if the restaurant is one of those fancy places, but this is a simple Italian restaurant with no strict dress code for guests,” Craig explained.

“O-oh…” I blushed as I now noticed that there were a few people going in, wearing more casual clothing, while I stuck out like a sore thumb. I can feel a bunch of eyes on me.

Craig sighed before he walked over and started taking off my jacket, unbuttoned the two buttons on top of my shirt, and even ruffled my hair a bit so it was back to its normal messy state. “There, now you look less overly dressed,” Craig said.

“W-what about the bowtie?” I asked.

“Mm...well...there’s nowhere for you to put it away...and I kinda like it. Almost adds a bit of charm,” Craig smiled.

I blushed and nodded, “s-shall we head inside?”

“Sure,” Craig said.

We both headed inside, while I felt butterflies in my stomach. Once we sat down and ordered what we wanted, I tried my best to use the conversation topics that I found online. The best way to have a good date is to keep a conversation going.

“The weather is nice today,” I said.

“....Uh huh,” Craig said, staring at me blankly.

I could see Craig looking unamused. Did I say it wrong? Maybe a different topic will work. “Um..this place is sure...nice and fancy,” I said.

“...Tweek, what are you doing?” Craig asked.

“W-what? I’m just trying to start a conversation,” I said.

“Yes, but...you’re really going to make it sound force?” Craig sighed, “Tweek, everyone knows that if you start a conversation with ‘how’s the weather?’ It just makes it look like you’re trying way too hard, and just make the entire date seem forced or awkward,” Craig said.

“O-oh...sorry,” I said.

Craig sighed, “Tweek, just relax. I’ve made the same mistakes like you did when I was going out with Anne, but I learned that I just need to be myself when trying to talk to her,” Craig said.

“I-I see,” I sighed. I guess I still have a lot to learn. Maybe I should have listened to Kenny when he told me to just relax and not overthink things.

The waiter soon arrived with our drinks and food, and as he was placing everything down, I noticed that the cup of water on the tray was slightly sliding off, and was going to for Craig. Reacting quickly, I got up to grab the cup, but that ended with my arms accidentally knocking the tray and having all of our food spill over the floor, our table, and on Craig. Both Craig and the waiter looked shocked, the waiter apologizing, saying how he should have noticed the cup, and left to grab something to clean the mess I made.

“Oh my god! I’m sorry!” I panicked. It was my first date and the first trial, and I already failed! Fuck! Fuck! “I didn’t mean to spill all our food over you! I just didn’t want the cup of water spilling over you, but I just made a bigger mess, and...and…” I was shaking very badly, I felt like crying.

“Tweek,” Craig stood up and placed his hands on my face, making me look at him, “just calm down. Breathe and relax,” Craig said.

“....” I did as he said and felt a bit better, but I still felt awful, “I ruined this date...didn’t I?”

Craig sighed before he looked at me and smiled, “I wouldn’t say it’s ruined, you’re just new to this,” Craig said.

“S-still...this probably makes you less want to go out with me for real, huh?” I asked.

“....” Craig sighed as he suddenly moved my bangs to the side as he looked me in the eye, “Tweek, the first date is always going to be nerve-wracking. Hell, even when I went on my first date with Anne, despite not having feelings for her romantically, I was nervous since I didn’t want to upset her,” Craig said, “and the same with Blake when I went on a first date with him. I was worried he was going to be an asshole when we first met, and he was in the end, but I tried my best to stay courteous and make it feel like a real date and give him a chance...something I still regret, but I learned from it.”

“...So...this is normal?” I asked.

Craig smiled, “yes...this is normal. Mistakes happen, but hey..we learned from them and become better by it, besides...if everything was too perfect, it wouldn’t be so much fun,” Craig said. “So quit worrying about this little mistake and just relax. This isn’t just about me, it’s also about you, so just have fun while we’re together,” Craig said.

“....Okay,” I said.

“Good,” Craig sat down and I sat down myself. After Craig used his napkin to remove some of the food that was on him, he looked at me, had his head leaning on one of his hands, and smiled at me, “so...anything to say while we wait for the waiter to clean this mess and get our new order of food?”

I smiled, “well...I will like to say that...you look nice,” I said.

Craig nodded, “okay...and?”

“...And you look less like a douchebag with those clothes,” I said.

Craig smiled, “there we go.”

We began talking, and it felt like how we normally talk. It was nice, and I felt calmer after that.

After we ate, we decided to head to my house to relax. I can already tell that that date was a failure, but at least I got a better understanding of how dates work, and I feel a bit confident for the next one. I just needed to clear things up with Craig though.

“So...how was the date today?” I asked.

“...Honestly...I’d give it a seven out of ten. I was going to give it a five when you started out by asking about the weather question, but I felt generous and was glad you started relaxing later on,” Craig said.

“Jesus...what does a guy gotta do to get an eight at the least?” I asked. We started heading to my room where it’ll be more relaxing.

“I don’t know...maybe learn from what you did wrong from this date and try better?” Craig shrugged.

“Tch, asshole,” I sighed. Once we were in my room, I walked over to my bed and just plopped down, exhausted. “I don’t understand how you do it, Craig. You were in two relationships before, and you had to do this a lot. How do you do it?”

Craig shrugged, “it’s not that hard, really. I just go on these dates, try to have fun, talk to them, and try not to stress about it too much, especially if you go on multiple dates later on,” Craig said.

“Still...today was stressful. I nearly had a panic attack,” I sighed.

“....Want me to relieve you of some of that stress?” Craig asked.

I looked at him, confused, but I soon realized what he was implying, “are you...suggesting...we do it?” I asked.

“Why not, we’ve done it before this little deal of yours, and technically...we’re not really dating...and this is a trial...and should not have any involvement with our previous deal,” Craig said.

I blushed, “you really want to do it?” I asked, I can already feel myself getting hard.

Craig looked away, blushing. I saw him biting his bottom lip, “well...I still have some things I need to learn,” Craig said.

I nodded before I started removing my clothes, Craig doing the same. Once our clothes were off, I watched as Craig got on his knees in front of me before he grabbed my cock, squeezing it. I let out a yelp as I felt his hands gently stroking me, and his warm breath against my skin.

“Christ...is it bad that I was almost worried that we wouldn’t be able to do this while we were on this dating trial?” I asked, sighing heavily as I watched Craig stroke me, and thumbing and smearing my precum over the head of my cock.

Craig blushed, “honestly...I was worried too. I thought you’d be too much of a gentleman to ask me to have sex while we’re doing this,” Craig said as he leaned forward to lick the side of my cock.

“Mmm...well...I thought it would be a bad idea to ask you...s-since...you seem like a reserved type of guy,” I said.

Craig frowned, “hmph...well am I a reserved person right now?” Craig asked as he gave me a long and slow lick on my cock before he began kissing the head, and I felt his tongue poking out a tiny bit.

“Nnngg...maybe not...but you look like a cock loving slut,” I said, smirking.

“Oh? I’m a cock loving slut?” Craig said. I suddenly saw him putting two fingers into his mouth, wetting them as best as he could, then suddenly pushing his fingers into my hole. I flinched and shuddered at his fingers in me, and felt them going in very deeply, even stretching me a bit. “What about you? Your asshole is just squeezing my fingers right now, pulling them in more. I bet you want my cock in you right now,” Craig said as he continued to suck me.

“Nnng...n-not fair,” I groaned as I placed my hand on Craig’s head, pushing his head down a bit.

“Mmm…” Craig pulled away, licking his lips, “someone’s being greedy.”

“Nnngg...Craig...please…” I said as I saw his erection.

“Please what?” Craig asked.

“Please...please fuck me,” I said.

Craig smiled before he gave my cock one last kiss before he got up. I quickly grabbed the bottle of lube from my drawer and handed it to him. I then pulled my legs back as Craig squirted a good amount of lube onto his hands and started putting it on his cock. Craig then pushed my legs back as he inserted his fingers into me, making sure to get me all wet.

“Can’t forget to prepare you,” Craig said.

“A-ah...yeah...like that,” I said. I just laid my head back as I begged for Craig to put it in already, already feeling impatient.

The moment I felt Craig’s cock teasing my entrance, I began to whine, begging him to put it in, but Craig just had a smug look on his face as he kept teasing me. I glared at him, seeing him being so smug.

“Nngg..Christ...since when were you this..much of a tease?” I asked.

“Consider this revenge for spilling food all over me earlier,” Craig said. I felt his hands grabbing my cock and giving it a few pumps before he kept his hand still, holding my cock in his hand.

“F-fuck! I apologize, didn’t I!?” I exclaimed.

“Yeah...but...I just want to tease you since you’ve been an asshole towards me for awhile,” Craig said.

“W-what did I do!?” I exclaimed. I winced as I felt Craig finally going in, but was moving at a slow pace. “Nnngg...a-ah…”

“F-for one thing...you were avoiding me for a whole week,” Craig said as he grabbed my hips and pulled my closer, he then went back to pumping my cock, but this time at a slow pace, just like how he was thrusting into me.

“Y-you were a-avoiding me t-too,” I exclaimed.

“Yeah...well...here’s another thing you did,” Craig hissed as he started rotating his hips, driving me crazy and wished he would go faster. “You...fuck..you didn’t even come after me when I left. You just...nngg...let me go,” Craig said.

“I just...nngg..thought you needed space...and I needed some space since...I was...oh shit...so confused,” I panted. I stared down, reaching over to try and get more friction for my cock, but Craig suddenly grabbed both of my hands and pinned them above me, making me unable to move. “We we...a-ah...both so...shocked and confused after that...c-confession,” I said.

“I-I know…” Craig said, biting his bottom lip, he finally started quickening his pace, and began to rub his thumb against the head. “But I was kinda...nngg...hoping you’d come after me, that way we wouldn’t have gone through...so much awkward s-stuff,” Craig said.

“A-ah...I didn’t know you wanted me to c-come after you,” I said, looking at him.

“Shit,” Craig sighed as he finally let me go and placed both hands on my hips as he finally started going faster. I could feel his cock throbbing inside of me. “Well I kinda d-did...I mean...I did tell you that I like you, and you told me that you liked me too...so wouldn’t it have made more sense for you to stop me from leaving at that moment? J-just like how those dumb romantic movies do it?” Craig said as he kept thrusting into me.

I looked at him, my heart racing and my eyes widened. I didn’t think how much Craig liked me, I just cared that Craig did like me more than a friend. However, hearing this...I realized that maybe his affection towards me might be bigger than I thought. I felt...a bit happy and hopeful.

“...Oh...Craig,” I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. Craig tensed up, but kissed me back. He kept thrusting into me as I felt myself ready to come. I pushed my tongue into his mouth as I started touching myself, finally coming and feeling relieved for the friction. “A-ah!” I let out a groan as I felt Craig finally coming, filling me up and some of it leaking out of me.

Craig groaned as he came, he eventually relaxed once he was done and carefully took himself out. We were both breathing heavily as we stared into each other’s eyes, both of our faces completely red at that point. When I looked at Craig’s eyes, I smiled and felt my heart racing.

“...I love you,” I said.

“....” Craig looked at me before his face went really red. He looked away, embarrassed. “S-shut up. Y-you still have six more days to convince me to want to date you, so don’t get so cocky,” Craig said.

I smiled, “don’t worry, I’m not planning on giving up. I’ll win your heart soon enough,” I said.

“...You better…” I heard Craig mutter under his breath.

Even if I’m not an expert when it comes to dating someone, if it’s Craig...I’m going to try my hardest to win his heart, no matter what. After all...I did fall in love with this asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another note (sorry for getting political, but what has happened is just not okay and there needs to be a change in the world), to those who are protesting against the corrupt police system and supporting black life, please stay safe to all the protesters out there, support the Black lives matter movement, support everyone working hard to try and bring justice to not just George Floyd, but to all other lives that were taken because of racists and corrupt cops. Stay safe out there everyone, and spread the word of what the corrupt justice system is doing to African Americans, as well as other groups that they've targeted. #BlackLivesMatter!


	5. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek is trying his best to make every date he has with Craig as amazing as possible, hoping to win Craig's heart, but he will soon realized that him trying too hard might not be something Craig wanted in the first place.

I never thought I’d be in a relationship. Hell, I was so used to just having Kenny as my sex partner for a long time before I ended up being with Craig, that I never really felt the need to be in a serious relationship. Yet somehow, being with Craig has made me realize that I might have been missing out on something.

“Morning Craig,” I said as I greeted Craig at his locker.

Craig looked at me, looking surprised, “this is the first time you’ve ever come up to me and greeted me so enthusiastically. Did something good happen?” Craig asked as he started taking out his books from his lockers.

I frowned, wanting to hit him in the arm, but I smiled and stepped closer, “well isn’t this something that boyfriends are supposed to do?”

Craig flinched, “...we’re technically not boyfriends, we’re dating, remember?”

“What’s the difference?” I asked.

“Well...for one thing, I still haven’t decided whether or not I actually want to be in a serious relationship with you yet, and not only that, but aren’t we on a trial date for a week?”

I pouted, “well we’ve already had a nice first date, and you were very willing to accept this trial, so doesn’t that at least mean you’re leaning towards a serious relationship with me?” I asked.

Craig sighed, “it’s not going to be that simple, Tweek,” Craig said, “and besides...I wouldn’t consider our first date to be a total success since you kept acting all weird and flustered.”

I blushed, “I’ve never been on a date before, so I’m really new at this type of stuff,” I said.

Craig raised an eyebrow, “you really never been on a date before?”

“No, not even before I realized I was gay, Craig,” I sighed, “I’ve never been on an actual date...at least...one that doesn’t involve parent supervision,” I said.

“....Since when do dates involve parent supervision?” Craig asked.

“...You know...playdates…”

“...Playdates?”

“Uh huh.”

“....Jesus Christ, you really have never been on a real date,” Craig sighed as he finished grabbing what he needed from his locker before closing the door. He was about to walk away, but I quickly stopped him.

“W-wait!” I exclaimed.

“What?”

“...Um...I thought...for our second date...we could go see a movie together,” I suggested.

“A movie?”

“Yeah, there’s this new action movie that came out...we can go...check it out later today,” Tweek said.

“...I don’t know...watching a movie is more of a weekend thing, and we’d be too busy with school. Hell, I feel like you planning to have trial dates for a week was a bad idea on your part since we still have school to worry about,” Craig pointed out.

“Nnng...I panicked, okay? Besides...you’re the one that agreed to go on these trial dates with me for a week, so you can’t really take back your word here, Craig,” I said.

“....” Craig sighed, “alright...I’ll go see that movie with you later today, but if I have any homework that needs to be done, you are definitely helping me right after the movie is over,” Craig said.

“I promise,” I said.

Craig nodded, “alright, then...I guess it’s another date later today,” Craig said.

I smiled, “great,” I said. I leaned closer and kissed Craig on the cheek. 

Craig blushed and pushed me away. “W-what the hell?”

“What?”

“Why’d you do that?” Craig asked.

“Well I read that you’re supposed to kiss your partner after agreeing on a date later,” I explained.

“Where the fuck are you getting this info from?” Craig huffed, “and besides...you’re supposed to do that when you’re already dating someone, I still haven’t accepted you as a boyfriend yet,” Craig said.

“....But I’m close to becoming your real boyfriend...right?” I asked.

“....” Craig blushed and he pulled at his hat a bit, “shut up,” Craig sighed.

I looked at him before smiling. I reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked at me, but I kept a confident smile on my face, “shall we head to class together?”

“....” Craig sighed as he squeezed my hand, “just please...don’t do something that will embarrass the both of us...and no kissing in public...I don’t want people staring at us too much,” Craig said.

“Gotcha,” I said.

Both Craig and I held hands as we headed to our class together. Even if Craig seemed a bit annoyed, it kinda looked like he was enjoying it. Fingers crossed that he actually doesn’t find this bothersome.

So as promised, after school was over, Craig and I went to the theater to see that movie. After doing a bit of research, I realized that maybe I should have started the first date with a movie. After all, it would be dark, we would be distracted with the movie, so less chance of me saying something off putting, and I feel I would be less nervous since we wouldn’t be interacting that much with each other. It was perfect.

“....This movie kinda sucks,” Craig said.

“...Y-yeah…” I sighed as I stared at the screen. For an action movie...this wasn’t all that exciting. Almost generic if I’m being honest.

Craig and I sat in our seats, trying to watch the movie, but honestly, it had to be the worst thing I’ve seen. Maybe I should have checked the reviews on this movie before deciding to pick this one.

“....I’m sorry,” I said, feeling like all my hopes were being sucked right out of me.

Craig sighed, “it’s fine...who knows...the movie might actually get interesting later,” Craig said.

“...That’s what you said when the movie started,” I said.

“...Well...we still have the ending to look forward to,” Craig sighed.

I sat back in my seat, groaning to myself. A part of me wondered if we should just ditch this movie. So far, a lot of the other audience members have already left, and I even think the staff that are running this movie aren’t even paying attention to it, and are just letting it play until the end.

Ugh...this was the worst.

“I should have gotten tickets to see those other movies that were playing. At least those got great reviews,” I said.

Craig shrugged as he sipped on his soda, “well what can we do? We already paid to see this movie, and it’s not like we can go and watch any other movies, not with the staff having a strict rule of not allowing people see movies they haven’t paid for,” Craig sighed.

“Right. They got people standing outside each theater, making sure no one could go in unless they have a ticket for it,” I said.

“Yep,” Craig sighed, “so...either we just stick to this fire dumpster until the credits...or waste our money by leaving early,” Craig said.

I sighed, “might as well stick around until we finished our popcorn and drinks,” I said.

“Might as well,” Craig sighed as he took out his phone. Since there weren't that many people in the theater, Craig must have decided to use his phone. Honestly, I don’t think anyone that was still here or even the staff would have really cared. So far, the only people that were still watching this garbage were a couple that were making out in the front seats and an old man sleeping in the back.

God...this was the worst.

No..no...I should stay optimistic. I can still salvage this. Make a bad situation into something good. I just need to think of how to do that.

“...Um...would you like some more popcorn, Craig?” I asked as I lifted the tub to Craig. Just as I was about to hand Craig the tub, a loud explosion happened on screen, scaring me, and caused me to bump the tub into Craig’s hand, causing him to drop his phone on the floor. “Shit, I’m so sorry,” I said.

“It’s fine. My phone should still be around here somewhere,” Craig said. I noticed him moving his feet around, hoping to find his phone. I did the same. “...Crap...I can’t find it,” Craig said.

“Want me to call it?” I asked.

“I turned my phone on silent, remember?” Craig said.

“Right…” I said. “Maybe it’s between the seats?”

“Maybe...shit, I need to get a closer look,” Craig said as he got out of his seat and crouched down on the floor. “Oh gross...the floor feels a bit sticky,” Craig said.

“I guess the staff didn’t bother cleaning that much for this theater,” I said.

“Probably since they knew this movie was shit,” Craig sighed.

“....I’m sorry if I wasted your time, Craig. I really wanted you to have a fun date with me,” I said.

“.....You at least tried...and I can give you points on effort, Tweek,” Craig said.

“.....” I smiled a bit. Even if Craig can be an asshole at times, he’s very sweet.

“I still can’t find it…” Craig huffed.

“Should we wait until the lights are on?” I asked.

“Who knows when that will happen. We’re still in the middle part of the movie, Tweek,” Craig said, “I don’t even know when the ending is coming.”

I sighed, “guess you have a point...try looking underneath the seats,” I suggested.

“Well it’s not under mine...maybe it’s under yours,” Craig said as he crawled closer, “move your legs up.”

“R-right,” I said as I moved my legs.

“Ow! Careful, you almost hit my head,” Craig said.

“S-sorry! I couldn’t see where you head was,” I panicked.

“Just...stop moving so much. Stop panicking! Here,” Craig grabbed my legs and pushed them out of the way. I blushed when I realized I was in a compromising position. Craig was on the floor in front of me, and my legs were spread out, Craig between them. I felt my heart racing and my thoughts going everywhere.

“...Shit…”

“Ah...found it,” Craig said as he lifted his head up and held up his phone, though I couldn’t really see it that well since it was still very dark here. Craig looked at me, “...are you blushing?”

“H-how do you know that?”

“Well the light from the screen kinda shined on your face, and I can see you were thinking of something indecent right now,” Craig said, giving me a blank stare.

I blushed, “s-sorry…”

“....” I noticed Craig looking down before I felt his hand on my crotch. I blushed harder as I realized what he was doing and what he was feeling. “Christ...you’re already hard?”

“Sorry,” I said, lowering my head. I’m glad no one was sitting near us, otherwise, I’d die of embarrassment.

“Tch...are you really a horndog or what? The movie isn’t even playing anything sexy, and all I was doing was trying to find my phone in the dark,” Craig said.

I looked away, “well it’s your fault for pushing my legs like this, while also being on your knees like that. Of course my head would start going wild on me,” I said.

“Is that so?” Craig said. I suddenly felt Craig’s hand rubbing my crotch with the palm of his hands. “My bad then.”

“C-Craig?”

“Should I pay you back by helping you fix this? God knows we can’t leave this place without someone noticing your hard on,” Craig said.

I blushed, “but Craig...there’s people here,” I said.

“Technically three. Two of them are out in the front, probably having a good time themselves over there, and the old guy is knocked out, not sure he’ll be waking up until the credits roll,” Craig said. “No one will notice,” Craig said.

“W-where is this coming from? Since when have you ever been the adventurous type?” I asked.

“Probably since I started hanging out with you a lot...and I kinda like teasing you. Call it a kink if you consider that as one,” Craig smirked.

“....” I looked away, my heart racing. I always did wonder what would it be like to have sex in a semi-public place, not that I was ever brave enough to actually do it, especially when I was only with Kenny, but...the idea of Craig giving me a blow job in a dark movie theater with a few people around...well...it kinda excited me. “Let me just…” I took off my jacket and used it to cover Craig’s head and my lap, “this is more for you than it is for me. I’d feel bad if we got caught and you would have a harder time dealing with it.,” I said.

“Whatever you say...and thanks,” Craig said.

I nodded, “I’ll try to keep my voice as low as possible so no one could hear us,” I whispered.

“Good idea,” Craig said as he peeked out from under my jacket. Craig then hid himself underneath and started unzipping my pants. My heart began to race as I felt Craig’s hands moving my boxers before taking out my cock. I bit my bottom lip as I felt Craig’s lips touching the skin, going down inch by inch before going back up, his tongue licking the head.

“Oh god…” I muffled a groan as I leaned back, placing my hands on where Craig’s head would be.

“You feeling good, Tweek?” Craig asked, peeking from underneath my jacket.

I nodded, “y-yeah...r-really good,” I said as I couldn’t help but grab my cock and press it against Craig’s cheek, “d-do you mind sucking it a bit?” I asked.

“You’re in a rush,” Craig said, though I could tell he was smirking before he opened his lips and started sucking the head a bit.

“I...I really don’t want us to get caught,” I said.

“Relax...I’m pretty sure staff won’t notice a thing since no one is even paying attention to this dumb movie,” Craig said, “hell...I bet that if we made a mess on the seats and floor right now, the staff won’t really care about that either. So we might as well get some sort of enjoyment from this.”

“...I guess...nngg...you’re right,” I sighed as I moved a few inches closer to Craig before I grabbed his head and slowly pushed him down the moment he hand his mouth around the head again.

“Mmff…” Craig placed his hands on my thigh, gagging a bit, but I held him there for a few seconds before I allowed him to go back up. Craig pulled back, gasping for air before he went back in.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of Craig’s mouth. I did wonder if Craig was also as aroused as I was at this point, it kinda made me wish I could help him deal with that. If only these seats were so close together, there was barely any room for Craig and my legs. Oh god, I hope Craig wasn’t feeling too cramped right now.

“I’m so close,” I whispered.

I felt Craig bobbing his head faster as his hands squeezed the base of my cock. I leaned even deeper into my seat, listening to the sucking and slurping sounds coming from Craig. I was glad that this awful movie was using very loud speakers, even if there weren’t a lot of people around and no one was near us. God, I’d die of embarrassment if someone heard the noises that Craig was making, and what we were doing.

“Nnnggg…” I covered my mouth, trying to hold back my moans as I felt myself about to come. My entire body was shaking as I could feel my resolve about to come undone. With a few thrust of my hips into Craig’s mouth, combined with Craig’s warm tongue against the skin, I finally came. “Fuck…” I silently gasped as I hunched over, placing both hands on Craig’s back, and resting my head on the seat in front of me. “Fuck...that felt so good…” I whispered as I looked down. Realizing that I might be squishing Craig, I quickly leaned back, moved my jacket off of Craig’s head a bit, and looked at him. “You okay?”

Craig looked at me, his cheeks puffed out and full. Before I could say anything, Craig leaned his head back and swallowed. I blushed as I stared at Craig’s Adam’s apple moving before going back into its place.

“Well...that was the best part of this date so far,” Craig said, grabbing the napkins and wiping his face, “you good now?”

I slowly nodded my head, staring at him in awe. The movie finally ends and the lights were started to turn back on. I quickly zipped up my pants and adjusted my clothes so it wouldn’t look too suspicious. Craig had already sat back down in his seat, grabbed his soda, and took a few sips from it.

I looked down, my face completely flushed, “sorry that this date hasn’t been that great today, Craig. I promise...I’ll do better on the next one...and...I’ll definitely help you with your homework today like I promised,” I said.

“....Tweek….” Craig turned his head to look at me, I noticed his eyes had some sort of look to them, “we’re not finished yet,” Craig said, practically whispering.

“...W-we’re...n-not?”

Craig leaned forward, his eyes looking at mine briefly before he moved his head so his lips were near my right ear, “I want to fuck you.”

My heart skipped a beat and I felt my cheeks getting red. I looked down, noticing that there was a slight bulge in Craig’s pants, but because Craig was wearing baggy clothes, it wasn’t very noticeable unless you looked really close. I looked at Craig before nodding my head, feeling myself getting aroused again.

“L-let’s go to my house...it’s closer,” I suggested.

“Good idea,” Craig smiled as he grabbed my hand. We both got up and began leaving the theater together. Both of us wanted nothing more than to go home and continue our little date.

God, I was so worried that I ruined this date because of that terrible movie, but I’m so glad I managed to make it up...even if this wasn’t really part of my plan. I’ll take it.

* * *

“A-ah...C-Craig…”

I learned something about myself. Something I never thought would be a thing I would actually enjoy, but then again...I never thought I would enjoy sex as much as I do now whenever I’m with Tweek.

“Fuck...please...please...right there…”

I learned that I like hearing Tweek’s voice whenever he moans. I also like how Tweek says my name whenever I hit the right spots or he’s close to climaxing.

“A-ah...Craig...please…”

I especially like teasing him whenever I have the opportunity.

“....Don’t close your eyes...I want to see your eyes,” I said, stopping my movement completely until Tweek opened his eyes.

“Nnngg...come on,” Tweek whined as he wiggled his hips. I placed my hands on his hips, preventing him from moving. “Nngg...Craig! No fair!” Tweek whined.

I looked at him, feeling the corner of my lips twitching slightly. “I’m not continuing until you look at me.”

“But...it’s embarrassing,” Tweek said.

I frowned, “really? You don’t seem to care whenever I say it’s embarrassing. I remember all the times you told me to do something whenever it’s your turn,” I said.

“A-ah!” Tweek flinched as I went inside him as deep as I could before moving my hips slowly. “Fuck...where is this c-confidence coming from? You were so shy about sex the first few times,” Tweek grunted.

“A-ah...I guess I’m learning...nngg...a lot from you...and started becoming more comfortable with this type of stuff,” I said.

“Ha...well…” Tweek smirked, “better be careful. Wouldn’t want the stoic and cute Craig Tucker becoming a sex fiend.”

I rolled my eyes, “you mean like both you and Kenny?”

Tweek huffed, “don’t...a-ah...compare me to Kenny, asshole,” Tweek said. He then looped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer so he could kiss me. I sighed as I kissed him back, enjoying the feeling of his tongue and teeth nipping and sucking at my bottom lip.

I eventually pulled away, putting a bit more force into my thrusting, looking at him, “you gonna look at me now?” I asked.

Tweek huffed before looking straight into my eyes, “happy now?”

I smiled, “very much so,” I said as I quickened my pace.

“A-ah...you’re really...fuck...enjoying this...aren’t you?”

“Very much so...I love teasing you whenever it’s my turn,” I said.

“A-ah...ha...well...I’ll make a mmm...mental note of that when it’s my turn next time,” Tweek said, “now...keep fucking me so I can come already...or else we’re never going to get to that homework,” Tweek said.

“Relax...we can always find the answers online,” I said.

“I guess so...but...I also want to spend more time with you...and just...r-relax,” Tweek sighed.

“This isn’t relaxing?”

“As if you can consider this relaxing,” Tweek sighed as he reached down and started pumping himself, “I can never relax whenever I do this with you. God...just feeling you inside me, fucking me like this...shit...I can never relax. It’s so fucking thrilling,” Tweek groaned.

“T-Tweek...you’re squeezing me so much,” I sighed as sweat dripped down my chin. At this rate, I was going to come.

“A-ah! I want you to fucking come inside me. I want your cum filling me up,” Tweek moaned, looking at me desperately.

I started thrusting faster as I stared at Tweek, enjoying the faces he was making. Seeing Tweek looking at me with a desperate look, and listening to Tweek’s loud moans, I knew I was going to last.

“T-Tweek…” I groaned as I hunched over.

“God! Craig!” Tweek exclaimed as he came before me, “a-ah...I fucking love you,” Tweek sighed.

“Nngg…” I finally came.

I hunched over Tweek, staring at him in the eyes. Tweek looked at me, his face completely red. He then reached out, grabbed my face, pulled himself up from his bed, and kissed me. A simple kiss, but it was something I quite like.

“Mmm...you’re really trying this whole wanting to be my boyfriend, huh?” I said as I pulled back, staring at his lip.

Tweek smiled, “a guy gotta try everything, even if it means saying how much I love you after coming.”

I looked away, my cheeks getting warm, “you’re so weird, you know that?”

“Maybe...but I don’t hear you complaining,” Tweek said.

“Tch,” I pulled out of Tweek and grabbed the box of tissues from his table, “let’s clean up and get started on that homework already,” I sighed. I already feel like falling asleep at this point.

“Got it,” Tweek groaned. It seemed like I wasn’t the only one exhausted after that lovely session of good sex.

After cleaning ourselves up and cleaning the mess we made, we both were now dressed, and ready to get this homework done with. We sat on Tweek’s floor, looking at all the worksheet and notes we had, and began working. As Tweek took out his laptop, I sat there, playing with my pencil and looking up at him. I watched as he started focusing on his notes, looking very serious as he got ready to do some work.

It was almost cute.

“....Are you...smiling?” Tweek asked, noticing me looking at him.

“....No,” I said, looking away.

“You were,” Tweek said, leaning over, “what were you smiling about?” Tweek asked, looking very excited.

“Nothing, just leave it alone,” I sighed.

“Come on, Craig. Tell me,” Tweek begged, grabbing my arm and pulling me a bit. “I’ve been working my ass off by planning the best dates for this week you know, and even if today’s date wasn't great, I tried. So the least you can do is tell me why you were smiling,” Tweek said.

I looked at him before rolling my eyes, I felt a smile on my face. “Christ Tweek...how are such an open book when it comes to how you feel all the time?” I asked.

“Huh?” Tweek looked at me, confused.

“I just feel like...you’re very expressive...and tend to make a lot of faces, especially when we’re doing it,” I said.

Tweek blushed, “I guess I’m an expressive guy. That’s just how I was raised.”

“Still...wouldn’t it be best to keep some of what you feel to yourself? Like seriously...you told me how you loved me just as you came,” I said.

Tweek blushed harder, “...I can’t help but say how I feel...especially when I’m with you. I feel comfortable with you...and I like spending time with you, even if we’re not having sex,” Tweek said.

“.....”

“I like you, Craig...and I really want to be with you,” Tweek said, “that’s why I’m going to work hard on giving you a great time for this week. I promise you won’t regret it,” Tweek said.

“....Christ…” I turned away, feeling my cheeks getting warm, “you’re really trying hard, aren’t you?”

“Of course! I’d try anything for you,” Tweek said.

“....” I pulled down my hat, feeling my heart racing like crazy, “alright...enough confessing and being all mushy. I still haven’t decided on whether or not I want to date you for real yet, so let’s just drop the topic for today and get to work. I really want to finish this today,” I said.

“G-got it,” Tweek blushed as he turned his attention back to his laptop and got to work.

Once we were back to work, I couldn’t help but replay what Tweek said. Tweek was surprisingly really cute at that moment.

* * *

The past few days have been full of wonderful moments, stress, concern, and unknown answers. I was starting to get better at this whole dating stuff, especially on the third date when I decided to take Craig out for stargazing. It seemed like he enjoyed it, and nothing bad actually happened. However, there have been a few times when I’m not sure how Craig feels after our date.

On our fourth date, I decided to have our date at my shop since I was busy working that day, but on my break, I made sure to spend it with Craig, just talking and enjoying our drinks. I think I screwed up on setting our date at the cafe since Craig seemed unimpressed. Now that I think about it, it was also a bad idea having to tell Craig to wait for me until my break started.

The fifth date involved Craig and I heading to the zoo. I thought that the zoo would be nice since we both like animals. At first, it seemed like Craig enjoyed himself, but after walking around for awhile until we stopped at the petting zoo section, I could tell he was tired, and almost a little disappointed.

“Something wrong?” I asked.

“....For a zoo...I was half expecting to see guinea pigs here...at least ones at the petting zoo,” Craig sighed as he continued brushing a goat.

“....” Damn it...why didn’t I make more effort to find a zoo that had guinea pigs!? Guinea pigs are Craig’s favorite animal after all! Shit!

The sixth and second to last date was simple. A picnic at the park. I double checked the weather to make sure it wasn’t going to rain, I picked the best spot at the park where it wouldn’t be too crowded, and I even made sure to bring all of Craig’s favorite snacks. I really wanted to impress Craig, that way I wouldn’t have to worry about the last date of our trial.

“Isn’t this nice?” I asked.

“Yeah, it is,” Craig said as he bit into his sandwich.

“....How’s the food? I brought everything you like,” I said.

“It’s good,” Craig said, looking at what I brought. Craig then grabbed a bag of chips and opened them, “want some?” Craig asked.

I looked at the bag and shook my head, “that flavor isn’t really my favorite, but I do know it’s yours,” I smiled. I’m trying my best to show Craig just how considerate I was.

“.....Are...most of the food here stuff that I like?”

“It should be! Why? Did I bring something you don’t like by mistake?” I asked as I looked around.

“No...everything is fine...but...what about you? Did you bring stuff you like?” Craig asked.

I chuckled, “I’m fine, most of this stuff is stuff I like too, but I wanted this to be about you,” I said.

“....I see,” Craig said. He looked down and continued eating his sandwich.

I stared at him confused, wondering if I did something wrong. I didn’t get it. I got everything right. The weather is nice, the view was great, and I got everything Craig liked. It should be perfect for Craig.

Suddenly, Craig’s phone showed it had a message, and Craig immediately picked it up. He looked annoyed as he read the message.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“It’s my mom. She’s scolding me for forgetting to clean my room,” Craig sighed. “Sorry, but we’re gonna have to end today’s date early today, otherwise my mom is going to kill me if I don’t get home right now,” Craig said.

“A-already?” I asked.

Craig smiled, “we still have tomorrow, and knowing you...you probably planned a big final date for us. Anyways, you can enjoy this lovely moment here by yourself...and...enjoy all of my favorite foods,” Craig said.

“But-”

Craig leaned forward to give me a kiss on the lips before he got up and left. I just sat there, watching Craig leave before he was out of sight. I sighed as I sat there, wondering what I should do now. I stared at all the food around me, and realized that I wasn’t going to be able to eat all of this on my own, especially since some of this stuff is stuff I don’t even like.

“Hey there Tweekers.”

I looked up and saw Kenny with Karen with him. “Hey, what brings you here?” I asked.

“Well Karen wanted to feed the ducks and squirrels, so we came to the park to do so...though...when we tried feeding a few ducks, there was a goose that came up and tried attacking us. We got the hell out of there before we lost a limb,” Kenny said.

“Who knew geese were so mean,” Karen said.

“Yeah…” I muttered, feeling bad for them.

“Hey, you on another date with Craig? Where is he?” Kenny asked.

I sighed, “he left. He needed to go home, so he ended the date early,” I said.

“That sucks,” Kenny said. He then eyed the food, “so...since you’re all alone...mind if we…”

I rolled my eyes, “go ahead.”

“Thanks,” Kenny smiled. Both he and Karen sat down and began enjoying the food that was around “Mmm...very good...but uh...last I checked...don’t you hate tuna fish sandwiches?” Kenny asked.

“I do...but I know Craig likes them,” I said.

“Uh huh…” Kenny looked around, “now that I’m looking at it...aren’t everything here stuff that Craig likes?”

“Yeah...so?”

“Did you finish all the stuff you like?” Kenny asked.

I sighed, “I didn’t even bring anything I like. I just wanted to bring everything Craig liked. Besides...I know some of the stuff I enjoy eating are stuff Craig hates, and I’m trying to impress him,” I said.

“Mmm...I don’t know, Tweek...I feel like you’re trying too hard again,” Kenny said.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“I’m just saying...dates are meant to be enjoyed by both parties. If only one person is enjoying it, then it’s not a date anymore, it’s giving a person the best day ever with no regards of how the other person feels. Hell...I’m pretty sure Craig sees it that way as well, which is why he left early,” Kenny said.

I frowned, “as if you know anything, Kenny,” I said.

“Hey, I may not be in the dating game, but at least I’ve dated before and know how this stuff works. This is your first time wanting to be in a serious relationship, Tweek, and I can already tell that you’re not doing well because you’re just trying too hard for Craig, and I’m sure Craig isn’t the type to want his partner to go out of their way to make everything perfect for his sake,” Kenny said.

“Yeah, even Tricia once told me that her big brother got annoyed when someone went out with him in a suit and bowtie for their first date. She said that Craig wished the guy relaxed more and wasn’t so tense,” Karen said.

“Pff…” Kenny chuckled as he looked at Tweek, both of us knowing who Karen was talking about. Oh god.

I frowned and looked down, “I just...want this to work between Craig and I,” I said.

“Well...you have tomorrow don’t you? Just keep it simple, and not overthink things, dude.”

I sighed, “I’ll...try,” I said.

Honestly...what am I supposed to be doing? I’m trying to make Craig like me. Just...what am I supposed to do here?

In the end, on the last day of the trial, I knew that this would be my last chance to impress Craig and hope to get Craig to like me. For our final date, I decided to go to the amusement park. I thought that this would be the best last date for us. There were lots of things to do, there were a lot of games, food, and rides, and I have read that the amusement park is one of the best romantic spots to go on dates...especially if you end it on the Ferris wheel. So on Saturday, Craig and I headed to the amusement park. I can tell that Craig seemed excited a bit, while I was a ball of nerves, praying that everything will go well.

“An amusement park, huh? I’m impressed. I figured you’d do something big for our final date,” Craig said.

“Y-yeah, and I promise, you’re going to really enjoy it! We’ll go on all the rides you like, get all the foods you like, and play all the games here,” I said.

“....Tweek...you know you can also do stuff you like too, right? It doesn’t just have to be about me,” Craig said.

“I...well um...I-”

Craig placed his hands on my shoulders, “seriously...think about yourself for today, okay? I’d be very happy if we do stuff you want to do today,” Craig said.

“....What I want to do?” I asked.

“Yes,” Craig smiled, “I want to do everything you want to do today, Tweek,” Criag said, leaning closer.

“....” I felt my cheeks getting warm and my brain going haywire. I couldn’t concentrate, and I felt even more nervous than before. Before I knew it, I looked around until I saw a ride. “Let’s go on that one first!” I said.

Craig nodded and turned his head, only to drop his smile when he saw what I was pointing at. “A...roller coaster?”

“Y-yeah! I love roller coasters! I think they’re so exciting! So...how about it?” I asked.

“...Yeah...sure,” Craig said.

We got into line and waited for our turn. I was nervous since I wanted to make Craig happy today, but if he wanted to do what I wanted to do, then so be it. I guess a roller coaster would be a nice first thing to do, it’s exciting, and will get the blood pumping. I’m sure someone like Craig would like roller coasters.

It was finally our turn and we got into our seats. We were lucky enough to be in the front, which means we get to see everything first. As we got into the cart, I turned to look at Craig, making sure if he was alright, only to pause when I saw how pale he had become.

“Craig? You okay?”

“I’m….fine,” Craig said.

“...You sure? You look...scared,” I said.

“I’m...good...really..I’m just glad we’re doing something you want to do,” Craig said.

The safety bar went down and the ride slowly started moving. The more I looked at Craig, the more tense he had become. I also noticed how he was clutching the safety bar tightly, as if trying to hold on to dear life. It didn’t take me too long to see what was going on, and I could feel my stomach dropping.

“Craig...are you afraid of roller coasters?” I asked.

“N-not...all...just...only the ones that go really high and really fast,” Craig said.

I then remembered what ride we were one. It was the fastest and tallest roller coaster in the park. “...Oh shit.”

It was too late to get off.

After that fiasco, we were safely back on the ground. I had to help Craig walk since he was shaking terribly. I felt bad for not noticing, I should have guessed since Craig was a lot quieter when we got in line. Ugh! Tweek, you’re an idiot.

“I’m so sorry,” I said.

“No, it’s my fault. I did say we should do something you want to do for a change...but...I guess I should have made sure we also did something I could do. I’m sorry,” Craig said.

“D-don’t apologize, please,” I said. I quickly led Craig to an empty bench and sat him down. “I-I’m going to get you something to drink. Just wait here,” I asid.

“Okay,” Craig said, looking ready to throw up any minute.

I quickly left Craig and headed to a store to get something to drink. I brought some drinks at the store and started heading back to Craig as quickly as possible. As I was uncapping the bottle so Craig could drink it more quickly, I started panicking that everything was already failing.

“Christ, why did I choose a stupid roller coaster!? Ugh! I should have made sure if he was okay with roller coasters! Ugh! Why didn’t I pick something slow like...like...the merry-go-round or...teacups!”

As I was rushing back to Craig, my mind was racing as I tried to think of ways to salvage this date. I was so distraught and distracted that as I was walking through the crowd as quickly as I could to reach Craig sooner, I accidentally tripped on someone’s foot and fell over, dropping all the drinks I bought.

“Ow….” I groaned in pain when I hit the floor, and slowly pushed myself up. “...No…” When I lifted my head, I was horrified when I saw that all the drinks had landed on the ground...as well as all over Craig. “I’m so sorry!” I exclaimed.

“It’s...fine, Tweek,” Craig said, looking as if all his energy was drained right out of him. “It was an accident.

“Nnngg…” I felt like crying at that moment.

In the end, Craig bought himself a t-shirt at the store. The sad part was that we ended up having to buy a t-shirt that had the mascot’s goofy face on the front. It looked awful, and was definitely not Craig’s style, but it was the only shirt that was cheap enough for us to buy.

“At least it’s still...black...so that’s good, right?” I said, smiling nervously.

“I guess…” Craig said, looking at his new shirt, frowning at the image on the front, “did they really have to make his face that huge on here? Who the fuck even designed this character? He’s so...ugly…”

“.....” I sighed as my shoulders slump, “should we just stop?”

“Hm?”

“We should just...stop here...it’s obvious you’re not having a good time on this date, hell...you weren’t having a good time on any of the other dates we’ve been on. Face it...I failed...and you don’t want to be my boyfriend, so...it’s obvious I should just quit while I’m ahead,” I muttered. I could feel tears forming in the corner of my eyes. I tried...I really tried. I wanted to show Craig how much I liked him, and I wanted him to give me a chance...but...I guess a guy like me, who has never been on a date before...well...of course would never work. We should have just gone back to how things were...maybe then my heart wouldn’t be breaking at this moment.

“....Hey...look at me,” Craig said.

“No...I’m too upset to do anything right now,” I said.

Craig sighed, “just look at me,” Craig said.

“Nnngg…” I groaned before I lifted my head to look at Craig. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my face and before I knew it, Craig’s lips were on mine. I felt my heart beating fast as I looked at Craig, my cheeks getting red. “C-Craig?”

“...What was the last thing you wanted to do today?” Craig asked.

“...G...go on a Ferris wheel?” I said.

Craig nodded, “that sounds like the perfect place to end our date,” Craig said, “so...instead of quitting immediately...why don’t we go there to end it,” Craig said.

“....” I sighed, realizing that Craig also wanted this day to be over. “...Okay…”

Craig held my hand as he guided me to the ride. I stayed silent, feeling terrible. My chances were up, and I haven’t changed Craig’s mind at all. God...after this...what’s going to happen to us then? We can’t go back to normal after all of this...and god...what about us being sex partners? Would that end too? Would we just go back to being complete strangers that have nothing to do with the other anymore? I’d think I’d rather die than having to go back to a life where Craig wasn’t involved.

We got on the ride when our turn had finally come, and as we got on, I became sadder and sadder as we got higher. I stayed silent as I looked down, not really caring about the view or anything. Craig looked at me before he grabbed my hand.

“Quit being sad...I’m having a good time you know,” Craig said.

I paused, “how are you having a good time when everything has been terrible! This whole date was awful, and not just this date, but all the other dates! The first time was bad, the second time was worse, everything else seemed mediocre or not special, and this...this...I already failed,” I exclaimed.

“....Tweek...I didn’t care about where we had our date,” Craig sighed, “all I cared about was that I got to spend time with you,” Craig said.

“...What?”

Craig looked down, his cheeks turning red, “okay...this might sound sappy as fuck, but I don’t really care at this point,” Craig sighed, “...I like you, Tweek. I think you’re a great guy. I just felt bad that you’re so focused on trying to make me happy...when...I should have tried to make you happy as well. I’ve always believed that when you go on dates...everyone should be happy and having fun,” Craig said, “...but I also realized that...it doesn’t matter where the date is...what should matter is the person you’re spending time with. I didn’t care if the dates ended up bad or aren’t interesting. I just cared that I got to spend time with you everyday this week,” Craig said, “even if some were short and we got to be together very briefly. I like hanging out with you, Tweek,” Craig said.

“...Craig…” I looked at him, feeling my heart pounding, “so...you really were having a good time? You had a good time this entire week?” I asked.

Craig looked at me before smiling. He squeezed my hand before chuckling, “yes, Tweek. I had a great time with you this week...and…” Craig looked down, blushing, “I..wouldn’t mind...being your...official boyfriend,” Craig said.

“....Craig…” I was trembling before I wrapped my arms around Craig, hugging him tightly. “I promise, I’ll always keep you happy! I promise!” I exclaimed.

“Tweek, calm down, we’re still very high and this cart is shaking a lot,” Craig said.

“Sorry,” I quickly pulled away, sitting back calmly. I looked at Craig and smiled, “you sure you want to be my boyfriend, Craig? I can be a bit...much,” I said.

Craig smiled, “hey...I’ve been with you for awhile now...and I’m pretty much used to you being a weirdo and an asshole at times,” Craig chuckled, “and besides...if you’re used to me being an asshole too...then...maybe we are a perfect match,” Craig said.

I smiled, “I guess you’re right,” I said. I leaned closer and kissed Craig on the lips. Craig wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around Craig’s shoulders.

The moment we pulled away, Craig leaned his head against mine and stared at me in the eyes. “...I love you,” Craig said.

I grinned, “I love you too.”

We then kissed again and enjoyed the rest of the ride together.

After we got off the ride, we held hands as we walked around. I looked around, feeling a bit disappointed that the date was over, especially since there was still a lot of stuff I wanted to do here. Craig looked at me before sighing.

“...You know...we did spend a lot of money getting tickets here...so it would be a waste if we just...end our little date now,” Craig said.

“Y-you wanna keep going today?”

Craig smiled, “of course...I don’t mind as long as I’m with you,” Craig said, “besides...I might as well rock this shirt while we’re here...especially since I’m throwing this shit away once we go home,” Craig said.

I chuckled, “well then...what do you want to do now?” I asked.

Craig chuckled, “let’s do something you want to do...as long as it’s not a roller coaster,” Craig said.

“Of course,” I smiled, “how about the mirror maze? Oh, and then we can go to the haunted house!”

“Sure, but should we also get some cotton candy and popcorn? I’m starving,” Craig said.

“Yeah yeah, and maybe get some churros, oh! And I can get you a balloon,” I said.

“Don’t...I’m getting you a balloon,” Craig laughed.

“Not if I get one for you first,” I smiled.

“You’re on,” Craig grinned.

We both laughed as we walked around the park, hand in hand. This had to be the happiest day of my life. I was officially Craig’s boyfriend, and we were finally together. All I can see from here on out is a good future with Craig. I’m sure nothing will go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was a lot shorter folks, and might feel rushed. Writer's block on this chapter got the best of me, and I was having a hard time writing. But hey, at least we're on the second to last chapter of this story, meaning the next one will be the finale. So look forward to it, folks! Happy readings!


	6. Everything Is Going to Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig realized that not everyone is very accepting of his relationship with Tweek, and he soon faces the harsh reality that there are people in the world that want to hurt him just because of his sexuality. However, no matter how hard it gets, or how many people are against him, as long as he has Tweek, his family, and friends, well...he might be able to fight back and realized that everything will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you for the support of this story. When I first wrote it, I had a lot of those teen drama movies in my head, and somehow it created this. I don't even know lol. Though I know most of you probably read this for the sex (don't lie, you all know who you are), I'm still thankful that you guys took time out of your day to read this weird and sill story with Craig and Tweek both being assholes yet supportive boyfriends. So thank you for reading, thank you for the likes and all that. I love you all, and enjoy the final chapter!

When I first realized I was gay, I knew that what happens after people find out about it won’t always be great. I’m thankful that my family and friends are more accepting and supportive. Albeit that when I first told them, they started saying some random crap that wasn’t even related to me or my new found sexuality, and they continued to go off topic and completely ignore me, but it was good enough.

I’m happy that everyone hasn’t treated me too differently now that I’m gay, and that it feel likes everyone supports me and accepts me for who I am. I really thought everyone at school and in town would be the same as my family and friends.

...God, was I wrong.

The moment the guys and I arrived at my locker, thinking everything was normal, we all stopped when we saw the bold, red, painted words that were written on my locker. “Faggots like you will go to hell.”

“....”

“....H-hey man, don’t look at it!” Clyde quickly got in front of my locker, blocking the words.

“Clyde, it’s pointless to hide it since I already saw it,” I said.

“R-right…” Clyde said nervously.

“S-s-seems like someone is g-g-g-getting bolder with the b-b-bullying,” Jimmy said.

Jimmy is right. Sure, there were people that were accepting and supportive, but that doesn’t mean everyone was. It all started out small, I’d hear a few jokes being thrown around about gay people, I would hear people talking behind my back, I’d here a few comments here and there, and of course, the unnerving staring, as if they were at the zoo and looking at a new animal for the first time. All of it was small, and not that noticeable. Sure, it was annoying, but I wouldn’t let it get to me. I knew that the moment I came out, stuff like this would happen, but I didn’t think it would go further than that.

I let out a sigh as I turned towards the guys. “Mind getting me something to clean this off with?” I asked.

“Of course! We’ll be right back with a bunch of wet paper towels that have some soap on it,” Clyde said. “Let’s go!”

“R-r-right b-b-b-behind you,” Jimmy said as he started following Clyde.

As the two left, only Token stayed behind for a bit. He stared at the words on my locker before he turned towards me. “....What are you going to do about this?”

“....Uh...nothing? I’m just going to clean it off and then go on with the rest of my day,” I said with a shrug.

Token frowned, “you have to report this, tell someone about this, don’t just let it go,” Token said.

“Why?” I asked, “look, Toke...I don’t want to cause a huge fuss over this, if I just ignore it then whoever did this will eventually get bored and leave me alone,” I said.

“That’s not how it’s going to work,” Token said, “even if the person who did this gets bored and finally leaves you alone, that doesn’t mean someone else won’t try something similar, maybe even more. Craig...stuff like this might seem insignificant for you, but it’ll eventually become a bigger problem, a problem that might get you hurt,” Token said.

“Oh yeah? How would you know?” I asked.

Token frowned, “dude...I’ve experienced similar shit like this before, all because of the color of my skin. Face it, there are people in the world who are still racist, sexist, and don’t like anyone who isn’t a straight, white male. Not only that, I know that changing people’s minds isn’t easy...especially if those people aren’t even willing to change. In order to stop stuff like this, you gotta do something, report them, tell someone you know will take your side,” Token said.

“Token, I know you’re worried, but I’m fine. This doesn’t bug me. Do you know who you’re talking to? Craig Tucker, the kid who doesn’t give two shits about a lot of things,” I said. “Once those assholes realized who they’re messing with, they’ll leave me alone,” I said.

“Craig...they aren’t going to leave you alone,” Token said, “you think cops will leave me alone once they realized I’m a rich kid or that I’ve never done anything the first time they accused me of something? No. I’ll still get glances and possibly feel like I’m in danger if I’m ever walking down the street by myself, and that shit will start happening to you the moment the people who are accepting start treating you like crap,” Token said. “Face it...people in this town are still having trouble accepting anyone that is different...and I just don’t want you to feel like you’re fighting a battle all by yourself.”

“....Token...I swear….I’ll be fine, I promise,” I said, “I’m a tough kid...but I also won’t stand down and let this shit happen. If I’m having trouble, I’ll report it next time, I promise.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” I smiled, “but I’m telling you, people will leave me alone once they see that I’m ignoring it,” I said.

“....” Token sighed, “well I hope you’re right...I don’t want to see you getting hurt.” Token then turned, “I’ll go help you get this clean off,” Token said before leaving.

I sighed once Token left and turned back towards my locker. I glared at the words that were written there and quickly opened my locker so I could grab my books. However, I can tell people noticed. I could sense people staring. I could hear people whispering and laughing. Though I wasn’t sure if they were talking about me, it felt like they were. I tried my best to ignore it, but it felt like the more I tried to ignore it, the louder their whispering and laughing became. I felt like I was losing my mind as I clutched the door of my locker, trying to control my breathing, and just ignore it all, but it’s starting to get on my nerves.

“Craig!”

I flinched when I heard Tweek’s voice. I turned around to look at him, but since my hand was still on the door, I unconsciously closed the door, allowing the words to be seen. I panicked and tried to hide it, but it was too late.

“Hey, how was your….” Tweek stopped as he saw the words, his eyes widened and body tense. I looked at him for a few seconds, unsure what to do. We just stood there in silence, as he looked down, hiding his face from me. I started to become nervous. “....Who did this?”

“.....I don’t know…” I said.

“Craig….” Tweek said in a stern voice.

“I really don’t know...it was here before I came to school,” I said.

Tweek looked at me, his face showed he was pissed. He turned towards people that were simply walking by, “who fucking did this! Confess! Now!” Tweek shouted at the top of his lungs, scaring anyone that was nearby.

“Tweek!” I quickly held Tweek back since it looked like he was about to murder anyone that was close, I then started dragging him away where we could talk in private and not be seen by people.

We soon arrived at the janitor’s closet where I knew we would be able to talk in private. Once the door was closed, I turned towards Tweek.

“What were you doing? You can’t just start threatening random students,” I said.

“What was I doing? I was trying to help you find out who wrote that...that….homophobic message on your locker! We can’t just let that go, Craig!”

“Well we’re going to have to. I don’t really care about what was written on my locker, I even told Token as much when he was also concerned about it,” I said.

“Well maybe Token was concerned because he knows how much of a big deal this is, Craig!” Tweek said. He let out a sigh, “Craig...stuff like this needs to be taken seriously. It was bad enough when people started saying stuff about you being gay, but considering you weren’t that bothered by it or even noticed, I let it go since I didn’t want to hurt your feelings, but this....this is just...awful. We have to report this,” Tweek said.

“We don’t need to report anything, Tweek. I’m fine. Something like this won’t get to me. I’m a tough kid when it comes to shit like this. I’m used to it,” I said.

“Craig...it doesn’t matter if you’re ‘tough’ or that this doesn’t make you that upset...it’s still a problem,” Tweek said.

“If it’s such a big problem then how come no one has ever bothered you? You came out way before I did,” I said.

“That’s because I usually keep my sexuality on a down-low. You know I’m not comfortable with telling people who I’m into, which is why I made Kenny promise to not say anything to anyone about my sexuality unless it’s for something that involves sex and wanting to meet up,” Tweek said, “but your case is kinda different. A lot more people know you’re gay, which means the homophobic assholes also know, and that’s just going to make your life a lot harder,” Tweek said.

“Well what about you? People already know you’re dating me, won’t being with me make things harder for you too?” I asked.

“....I know it will be...that’s why I was conflicted when wanting to date you before...but I realized that...I deserve to be happy and not let others get in the way of that...which is why I’m concerned for you since I want you to be happy too,” Tweek said.

I smiled, “I am happy. I’m happy that I’m with you, Tweek,” I walked over and placed my hands on his shoulders, “look...I get you’re concerned, and I get you’re worried, but...this won’t get to me. No matter what...I’m going to keep my head up high, I’m going to prove to everyone that I’m not the type to cry over something like this, and as long as you’re with me and I’m with you, we’re going to be happy together...and not let anyone ruin that for us. It’s our lives, we get to do what we want, not anyone else. If someone has a problem with us being together and being happy, then fuck them and their insecurities,” I said.

“....Craig...I...I don’t know...you’ve never dealt with something like this before, are you sure you can handle it?” Tweek asked.

“Hey, I’ve been messed with before I came out, sure, it’s not the same level of harassment, but during those times, I stood up for myself, punched back, and no one messed with me again after realizing that I can be just as much of an asshole as they are. So..I’ll just do the same here. Anyone who is an ass to me...I’ll be an ass to them...but ten times worse because I also don’t want them messing with you,” I said.

“....Heh...your logic doesn’t even make sense here,” Tweek said, smiling a bit.

I smiled, “hey...since when were you the type to care that much about logic, especially when you say the most illogical things I’ve ever heard,” I said. I leaned forward to give Tweeka a quick peck on the lips. “...Don’t worry about me...I can handle things...and if I ever feel bothered...I’ll...consider talking about it with the guys or you,” I said.

Tweek sighed, “you promise?”

“I promise,” I said, holding Tweek close to me.

“....Alright...I’ll let this go for now...but if it gets too hard, you have to come to me, and then we’ll report it, okay? Matters like this can be very serious, especially if it gets violent,” Tweek said.

“I know...which is why I’m glad I have a kickass boyfriend like you,” I said. I leaned forward to kiss Tweek on the cheek.

Tweek smiled before he placed a hand on my cheek and pulled me in for a much longer kiss on the lips. I closed my eyes as I kissed him back, enjoying the feeling of his lips against mine.

Once I pulled away, I probably had the dumbest smile on my face before I leaned forward, placing my head against Tweek’s, and just hugging him tightly in my arms. “I think I feel much better now after that talk and amazing kiss,” I said.

Tweek chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me, “I’m glad...and I’ll be sure to make you feel ten times better after school...say...my place?” Tweek asked.

I chuckled as I kissed Tweek on the cheek again, “looking forward to it,” I said, “now...why don’t we get out of this stuffy janitor’s closet and maybe clean that shit off of my locker? I’m sure the guys have already come back with the wet paper towels, but I’m not sure that will be enough to wash off dry paint,” I said.

“Right,” Tweek said as he let me go and started to leave, “you coming?”

“Yeah, but I’m just going to find some cleaner to help clean my locker better,” I said.

“Good idea,” Tweek said, “I’ll go ahead and see if the guys need any help,” Tweek said.

“Got it,” I said.

Tweek was about to leave, but stopped for a second. “Hey...Craig?”

“Hm?”

“...I love you,” Tweek said.

I looked at him before smiling, “love you too, honey.”

Tweek smiled and then left. Once he was gone, I let out a sigh, dropping my smile immediately. I turned towards any cleaners that were around and picked up a small spray bottle. I stared at it for a moment, feeling my chest tightening as I remembered the feeling of people staring as soon as they saw the message written on my locker. I took a deep breath and let out a sigh, telling myself it wasn’t a big deal, that I’ve dealt with shitheads before, and this was no different.

“....Everything will be okay,” I said to myself. I took the spray bottle and finally left the janitor’s closet.

* * *

I noticed that things have started to get tense around Craig lately. Whenever we would walk to class together, we would hear someone behind or near us saying something bad about gay people, making their voice loud enough that it was obvious they wanted Craig and I to hear. We tried to ignore it, but there has been a point where I wanted to turn around and punch whoever was saying that in the face, but Craig would always remain calm and would later tell me that it didn’t bother him. I was still bothered by it, but if Craig wasn’t upset, then I shouldn’t escalate the situation and make him uncomfortable.

Still...homophobic conversations that were aimed at us weren’t the only thing that happened at school. I noticed that Craig was getting his locker vandalized more often, to which he would keep a spray bottle of cleanser in his locker just in case. I’ve also noticed that his stuff was being stolen constantly, or someone would deliberately break his stuff, so Craig would either have to carry his expensive stuff with him, or have either Clyde, Token, Jimmy, or I to keep his stuff in our lockers. Of course, I would try to keep his stuff with me, but I started noticing that my locker was getting vandalized too. Soon, Craig and I were getting harassed more and more during school, however, it seemed like people were targeting Craig more, possibly because he wasn’t reacting like they wanted him to. I felt awful for not being able to do anything, but Craig was making it hard for me to say something, he won’t even let me report any of this. God, I sometimes wish Craig’s pride wouldn’t get in the way seeing how big this problem was.

No matter how much I or the guys try to convince Craig to do something, he would refuse. It was so frustrating, but what can I do? I can’t just tell someone about it myself, I would be betraying Craig’s trust, and besides, even if I said anything, the grown ups would probably ask Craig about it, and he might end up lying and try to cover it up as much as possible. I’m really stuck here, and I have no idea how to solve this problem.

Thankfully, when the weekend arrived, Craig and I could relax from all the bullying that was going on at school, and just enjoy the weekend together. So on Saturday, I thought it would be nice to have a date at the movie theater. At least we can distract ourselves from the crap happening at school, not worry about other people, and just enjoy ourselves with popcorn, sodas, candy, and the new movie that came out. Nothing could go wrong with that, right?

“Hm...which movie do you want to see?” I asked as I looked at the movies that were showing today.

“Not sure...we already saw that action movie, and that comedy one was kinda bad, but I’m not sure about the others here since I haven’t seen any reviews on them yet,” Craig said.

I smiled, “don’t always rely on movie reviews, Craig. Sometimes, it’s nice to just watch a movie and not know if it’s good or bad just because someone says it is. After all, everyone’s tastes are different,” I said.

“Mmm...I guess you have a point…” Craig said as he leaned forward, holding my hand as he checked out the posters. “How about watching that new animated movie? It looks good, and there’s very little reviews on it, so we should check it out,” I said.

I nodded, “alright,” I smiled. 

As we waited in line to get our tickets, we continued to talk about stuff we like and what we did over the week, all while holding hands, when suddenly, a woman and her two kids got in line behind us. We paid no mind to them at first, but we suddenly heard the woman muttering something.

“Ugh...disgusting...they shouldn’t be doing that in public. They’re going to confuse my kids with their sinful relationship,” the woman muttered a bit too loudly.

“.....” I looked up at Craig and saw him go silent. 

I frowned and turned to the woman, “hey, if you got a problem with us holding hands, then maybe ignore us and not say such homophobic shit like that so loudly, lady,” I said.

The woman glared at us before pulling her kid and walking to the other line, “faggots like you are all going to rot in hell,” the woman said.

I glared at her as she walked away with her kid, and I was going to say something at her, but Craig quickly pulled me to his side and looked at me with a distressed look. “Please, don’t start anything. I’m fine. Let’s just ignore it and have a good time, hm?”

“....Okay...sorry,” I said, “I just...I hate entitled people like that that just say something like that in public…”

“I know...but it’s best to ignore it and not let it get to us, okay?” Craig smiled.

“....Okay,” I said, putting on a smile. It took a bit for me to calm down, but I eventually ignored that interaction with that awful woman, and tried to have a good day with Craig.

We got our tickets and bought out snacks. All we had to do was head to the theater where the movie was playing, find our seats, and just enjoy our date. However, it seemed our plan to enjoy ourselves might get ruined because we see the same lady with her kid walking into the theater. She noticed us and glared at us.

“Fuck,” I said, praying she isn’t going to sit near us.

Luckily, the lady seemed to be sitting two rows behind us, which means we won’t have to be so close to her. I tried to relax, but I couldn’t help but have a bad feeling in my gut, especially since I could feel the woman’s eyes on us, and could sorta hear her ranting about us to either her kid, herself, or whoever she was sitting next to.

“Just ignore her,” Craig said.

“What if she tries something?” I asked.

“She won’t, she’s two rows behind us, so if she does plan something, she’d had to physically walk over here, and possibly pissing off other people because she’s in the way,” Craig said.

“I...I guess you have a point,” I said.

“Let’s just enjoy the movie, okay?”

“Okay,” I said. I leaned back in my seat and moved a bit closer to Craig to snuggle against him as the previews began. More people started showing up, but the theater wasn’t too crowded yet.

After a few more minutes of watching previews and people coming in, the lights started to go out and both Craig and I waited excitedly for the movie to start. I wrapped my arms around Craig’s left arm, placed my head against his shoulder, and snuggled against him as we waited for the opening to start. As soon as we heard the music playing and the opening scene starting, I suddenly felt something cold dripping down the back of my neck. I looked up, but suddenly felt soda being poured all over my head.

“Gah!” I let out a scream as I stood up, shocked. I looked down at myself, shocked that I was completely drenched, even a few of the people that were nearby were looking at me in shock.

“What the hell are you doing, kid!? You can’t do that to random strangers!” someone behind me exclaimed. I turned around, seeing the kid of that homophobic woman standing behind us, holding two large empty cups. I froze as I turned towards Craig, seeing he was completely drenched too.

“That’s what you get for bringing your sinful ways into a movie meant for children, you fags!” The woman shouted.

I stood there, shocked that this woman would send her child over to pour her drinks at us. Everyone in the theater was now looking at both the woman and us. Some were telling the woman off, some looked at me pitifully, some were asking if they could help us, and others remained silent. I did notice someone leaving the theater, probably to get an employee, but I was too angry to wait for anyone. I was about to go up to that woman and give her a piece of my mind, but Craig suddenly grabbed my arm, preventing me from leaving.

“Please...don’t do it,” Craig said.

“....” I stared at him, seeing the fear in his eyes. I could feel how much his arms were trembling as he held my arm tightly. He looked down, trying not to show his face, but I saw it, I saw how scared he was. I just stood there, staring at him with a worried gaze, completely ignoring the shouting from the woman, the people defending us, and children crying around us.

Eventually, an employee came, and after talking to the woman, people who witnessed what happened, and my statement, the woman and her kid were thrown out of the movie theater. However, the date was ruined, our clothes were too sticky from the soda, and all Craig wanted to do was go home. At least we got a refund after the employee apologized to us.

Craig and I headed to my place since it was the closest. We arrived and quickly got into the shower to clean off the soda. I was the first to shower and finish, so while Craig was showering in my bathroom, I opened my drawer and grabbed some of Craig’s clothes that he left since we would sometimes sleep over at the others house, or if our current clothes were too messy after the fun we had together.

I picked out Craig’s clothes from my drawer and placed them on my bed. I then sat down and waited for Craig to come out of the bathroom. Once Craig came out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, he looked at me before looking at the clothes I had laid out for him. He walked over to grab them, but I suddenly grabbed his arm, feeling my anxiety getting to me.

“You’re not okay...are you?” I asked.

“.....” Craig doesn’t say anything.

“....I told you that you can tell me anything, even if you’re not okay with this. Don’t hide your feelings from me, Craig. You know I can’t always read your mind,” I said, “you have to tell me when you’re upset or when you’re uncomfortable. I want to help you, I want to be there for you, I want to do everything for you...but I can’t do that if you’re not willing to tell me how you’re feeling,” I said.

“....”

“Please...don’t bottle up your feelings, Craig, don’t hide them from me or from everyone. We all love you, and we all want to help you, Craig. So please...don’t be scared...and let us help you, let me help you.”

“.....” I could see Craig trembling in front of me as tears started falling from his eyes. He suddenly fell to his knees as he placed his face against my chest, silently weeping to himself.

I stared at him, wrapping my arms around his head and holding him close to my chest. It broke my heart seeing Craig like this, and I knew that even he can’t handle the pressure of all this harassment from everyone. I knew that he couldn’t ignore it like he wanted. I knew that something like this would become too much for him.

I just rubbed Craig’s back as I let him cry on my chest. I began to whisper to him that everything will be okay. “It’s going to be okay. Everything will be okay...I promise,” I said.

Craig continued to cry for a while, while I did my best to comfort him and just be there for him.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I stood in front of the principal’s office. I felt nervous, even if Tweek and I arrived at school extra early while there’s barely any students walking around, I still was a bit unsure about this.

“You sure we have to report it right now?” I asked.

“The sooner the better, Craig,” Tweek said, “if we do it any later, who knows what will happen today, so it’s better to prevent anything from happening,” Tweek said.

“I...guess you have a point,” I said.

After a bit, the principal said he was ready to talk to us. We both sat down in front of his desk, and Tweek went on ahead in explaining why we were here and the situation.

“You see, sir. A bunch of ass...er….people...have been harassing Craig and I because we happened to be gay,” Tweek said.

“I see...well this is a real problem, and this school does not accept bullying of any kind, especially if it’s bullying over sexuality, race, or sex,” the principal said. “Don’t worry boys, I’ll make sure something like this comes to an end once and for all,” the principal said.

Both Tweek and I looked at each other, smiling. I was relieved that something was going to be done about this, and that Tweek and I don’t have to worry about any of this for much long.

“Now...mind telling me who has been harassing you?” the principal said.

We paused.

“Who?”

“Yes, the individuals that were involved in the bullying. It’s okay if you can’t name all of them, just give me the names of those who were involved, and I’ll make sure those students get punished for their bullying,” the principal said.

“....Well uh...we don’t really know. The bully who wrote on our lockers usually did it before we arrived to school, and no one has confessed on who did it,” Tweek said, “and with a few other students also being part of the bullying, we don’t know who started it, or who is part of it since there is a lot of kids we don’t know,” Tweek said.

“We do think the group that has been part of the harassment were possibly freshmen and sophomores,” I said.

“Hm...well...then I don’t know if I can do much. If it’s a group of freshmen and sophomores, then I can at least hold an assembly and remind everyone the rules about bullying, but if you can’t tell me the specific individuals who are the cause of the bullying, there isn’t much I can do,” the principal said.

“C-can’t you just hold an investigation? Look at the security cameras? Something? You’re just going to continue to let this type of harassment go on?” Tweek asked.

“I’m sorry, but we don’t have anything like that. Our cameras have been out for awhile now, and we’re still getting them fixed, and even if we hire someone to investigate the situation, that would also be a problem since you can’t tell me who was mostly involved. If you give me the names as well as provide evidence of their bullying, then I might be able to suspend the students, but I cannot go to each student in the school and interrogate them all, nor can I suspend every freshman and sophomore in the school,” the principal said.

“So you’re really not going to do anything unless we provide evidence!?” Tweek said.

“Pretty much, give me the specific names, and any evidence of their bullying, and I’ll be sure to have something done, but for now...I recommend toughing it out for awhile until you can provide what I asked for,” the principal said.

“....” Tweek and I looked at each other in dismay.

We both left the principal’s office, feeling as if nothing was resolved. The only solution we had didn’t work out, and now we had no plan on what to do next.

“...What the actual fuck!?” Tweek cursed, “isn’t...like...schools supposed to take bullying seriously!?”

“Well...not every school has an effective disciplinary action on bullying. Hell, there are even schools that don’t give a crap and choose to ignore bullying. It’s actually one of the reasons why I chose not to report the bullying since I had a feeling nothing would be done, and the bully might just end up getting in trouble for a few weeks, then will come back again. So...I highly doubt the punishment will actually stop anyone from being a dick,” I said.

“Now you tell me,” Tweek huffed.

“....What now?” I asked. “We can’t do much until we figure out who started this bullying and who were the people that were involved.”

“....I have an idea,” Tweek said. He suddenly took out his phone.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“Calling in a favor,” Tweek said.

“What does that mean?” I asked.

“It means you’ll find out once we head outside by the bleachers. Now come on,” Tweek grabbed my hand and started pulling me along. I was confused, but listened to Tweek and began to follow him outside towards the fields.

Once we reached the bleachers, I was surprised when I saw Kenny over there. Tweek and I walked over while Kenny waved at us with a smile.

“What exactly is this?” I asked.

“Well I asked Kenny to help us find evidence on who has been harassing us and the people involved,” Tweek explained, “if anyone knows anything, it’s Kenny, especially since I know he’s been sleeping with half of the student body by now,” Tweek said.

“Half? What do you take me for? A sex deviant?” Kenny asked.

“.....”

“....Wow...that hurts, Tweek. That really hurts,” Kenny said.

“It’s true isn't it?” Tweek asked, crossing his arm.

“Technically I’ve only slept with a good quarter of the students here, and rest is just me doing some favors for them,” Kenny said.

Tweek sighed, “look, that doesn’t matter. Can you figure out who has been messing with us?” Tweek asked.

“Hold on, I know one person who knows anything that’s going on in school, so she might know a thing or two,” Kenny said as he took out his phone and began texting. “Hey Crystal, wondering if you could give me some info on the whole Craig and Tweek getting bullied,” Kenny said out loud.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” I asked.

“Trust me, Crystal here knows every gossip that goes on in school. She’s like...the gossip queen in a way,” Kenny said.

After twenty seconds, we finally got a reply. We checked the message and we were surprised by what we found.

“Well well well...seem the main culprit here is none other than Billy Franks, a senior this year, known to having very religious family, and not the loving and accepting kind, which explains why he is all against gay people and anyone in the LGBTQ, is known for being quite sexist, scares a lot of kids in the freshman and sophomore groups, but is the type to stay out of trouble with teachers because of how he’s in the football team as the quarterback. Which means...even if you did get evidence of this guy harassing you...getting him the punishment he deserves might be difficult. If anything, the principal will just give him detention for a while, and that’s it. It doesn’t help that his parents will probably back their son up and say some bullshit that he’s in the right for being a dick,” Kenny said, “so...my guess is...you’re both screwed.”

“Great….now what?” I asked.

“.....Well right now...we’re not giving up,” Tweek said.

“But what can we do? Kenny is right, even if we do get evidence of him being an asshole towards us, the principal and his parents will probably find a way to prevent him from getting into any real punishment,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “trust me...I think I have an idea on how we can make sure that fucker gets what he deserves, we just have to time everything right, and make sure we get his confession to everything,” Tweek said.

“What are you planning?” I asked.

“Something...that might get both of our asses kicked...but it’ll all be worth it,” Tweek said.

* * *

It was lunchtime and I was a ball of nerves at that moment, but I can tell that Craig was just as nervous as I was. We were sitting with the guys, and after informing them our plan, as well as informing Kenny and a few other people about it.

“Does everyone know what they need to do?” I asked.

“Yep, we have our cameras, ready to shoot anything on Billy,” Clyde said.

“You sure this plan is going to work, Tweek?” Token asked.

“It’s going to work, I just know it. I’ve heard that this guy has been an ass to a lot of people, and even if people are more afraid of him, that doesn’t mean there aren’t some willing people ready to get this guy in trouble,” I said.

“H-hey, t-t-t-there he is,” Jimmy said.

We all looked up and saw Billy and his friends coming into the cafeteria. We all watched as Billy got his lunch before sitting down, chatting with his friends, along with a few other kids at a table. I frowned when I saw Billy whistling at a girl walking by, and the girl glared at him angrily before leaving.

“Okay...everyone get into position,” Tweek said.

Once I texted everyone we were ready, Craig and I got up from our seats and walked over to Billy, looking very pissed. Once we reached Billy’s table, he looked up at us.

“Well...if it isn’t the gayest couple in school. What do you fags what?” Billy chuckled.

I glared at him, but Craig was the first to speak up, “we know you’re the one who started bullying us, asshole,” Craig said.

Billy smirked, “oh yeah? Got any proof?”

“We don’t need proof, people have been telling us that it was you,” I said.

Billy looked around, glaring at nearly everyone. He then let out a sigh and put on a smirk, “yeah, it’s me. What are you going to do about it?”

“We want you to stop,” Craig said.

“Why? What you’re doing is a crime against humanity,” Billy said.

I frowned and stepped forward, but Tweek stopped me, “crime against humanity? How is being happy together a crime against humanity? It’s your homophobic views that’s the real crime here, and if you don’t knock it off, then I’ll fucking make you,” Craig said.

“Oh ho...Tucker finally got some balls. Been wondering when you’d finally fight back,” Billy said as he stood up.

“You wanted me to get pissed?” Craig asked.

“Yeah, because I’m fucking sick of your shit, Tucker. Even before you came out as gay,” Billy said, “I wanted to get back at you for being an asshole, but I knew that my normal stuff wouldn’t bug you, so when I heard you came out gay, I knew I could convince those loser freshmen and sophomores to start going saying some shit about you, and I made sure to show everyone that this school doesn’t tolerate freaks like you,” Billy said.

Craig glared at him, “freaks like me? If anyone is the freak here is you,” Craig said, “what kind of asshole wastes so much of their time harassing someone just because they aren’t straight? If anything, you saying that you planned all of this out just to get at me for being who am and for being gay just proves you either have some weird obsession...or are dealing with some sort of insecurity of your own?” Craig said, glaring at him, “oh what? Me being happy and gay somehow crush that little masculinity of yours? Grow the fuck up, no one gives a damn on how tough you are, or more like...how you’re trying to act all tough. You ain’t shit,” Craig said. 

“You want to say that again, fucker?” Billy suddenly grabbed Craig by the collar of his shirt.

“What I’m doing with my life has nothing do with you, just because you live a sad sad life with overly religious parents that seemed to have taught you that being gay is bad, which is not, just proves that people like you are way too obsessed with other people’s lives because you have no life of your own and are just using this as a way to hide your own insecurities and how bad your shit of a life is,” Craig said, “so why don’t you go fuck yourself and leave me and Tweek alone, dipshit,” Craig said.

“Wow...you really are an asshole with your words, Craig,” I said.

Craig shrugged, “I try,” Craig said.

“You...you…” Billy looked around, seeing that everyone was looking at him. I looked at the guys and saw that they were recording everything, I gave them a quick nod and turned back to Billy.

“Try something, and you’ll regret it, asshole,” I said.

“...Tch...as if what you’re doing is going to really matter. I’m the quarterback of the football team, my parents and this school won’t let anything happen to me, so you faggots can go buttfuck each other where no one has to see your fugly faces,” Billy said.

“Wow...there’s that whole obsession thing I keep talking about,” Craig said, “I mean seriously...what is your deal with what Tweek and I do in the privacy of our bedroom. Are you that obsessed with us? If anything, I feel like you’re actually curious on what being gay is like,” Craig snorted. With that, Billy punched Craig so hard in the face, Craig fell onto his back, his nose broken and bleeding a bit.

“Oh my god, Craig!” I exclaimed, “are you okay?”

“Does it look like I’m okay?” Craig groaned.

I turned to Billy, now pissed, “motherfucker!” I shouted as I lunged at him. We were soon wrestling on the ground, punching at each other and trying to get the other off. Everyone began chanting “fight” around us, and Craig and the guys were trying their best to help me out, but some of Billy’s friends were not helping Billy.

It was a mess, I’ll admit. I knew we were going to get hurt, but I didn’t think it would resort to this, but at least it’ll draw the principal’s attention.

“What is going on here!?” The principal exclaimed.

Everyone froze and soon spread out, showing both Craig, I, and Billy fighting each other. The principal frowned and told us to come to his office immediately, and that our parents were going to be called.

“You boys are in serious trouble,” the principal said.

“More like you two will be,” Billy snickered.

“We’ll see about that,” I said. I quickly helped Craig up and examined his face, “you okay?”

“Yeah...you think this will work?” Craig asked.

I smiled. I looked at the others and gave them a thumbs up. I then took out my phone and texted Kenny and the others to get ready. After everything was sent and confirmed, Craig and I headed to the principal’s office, and waited for all of our parents to get here.

Once our parents had arrived, the principal then began the meeting to discuss everything that had happened. Both Craig and I were allowed to tell our side of the story first since the principal did remember that we came to him earlier to discuss us being bullied. As we were explaining, we could see Billy and his parents giving us dirty looks, even hearing Billy’s mother scoffing and saying something homophobic under her breath. I don’t think the principal heard, but both I, Craig, and our parents heard something.

After we finished, the principal turned to Billy, “do you have anything to say about this?”

Before Billy could speak, his mother said something, “he doesn't need to say anything! These two were the ones harassing my son!”

“How were we harassing him when he’s the one who kept stealing our stuff and vandalizing our lockers?” I said.

“He did what!?” Craig’s mother exclaimed, glaring at Billy's family.

“So what if he did? Boys will be boys,” Billy’s mother said, “besides...I feel like he has some rights since this school shouldn’t even allow people like you to even be here, tainting students’ minds into thinking that homosexuality is okay,” the woman said.

“Are you fucking serious right now?” Craig’s mom said. I was surprised that she cursed.

“Mom,” Craig sighed.

“It’s not my fault you raised your son in an unholy way. People like him will end up in Hell for liking another man.” Craig’s mother stood up, even my own mother stood up, ready to fight this woman. Luckily, my dad and Craig’s dad calmed down our moms and the principal quickly tried to de-escalate the situation.

“All of you, calm down! Now...I do not accept such language like that, Mrs. Franks, so I would advise you keep that type of language to yourself, but Mrs. Tucker, and Mrs. Tweak, please refrain from fighting in my office. We are here to discuss what punishment to give to your children.”

“Even our kids are supposed to get punished?” Craig’s dad asked.

“Now see here, my son can be a bit...rambunctious at times, but he is a good boy, and I bet that what my son was doing was only to defend his boyfriend. Doesn’t that cancel out that he got into a fight if he was fighting to help another student?” My dad asked.

“Even so, Mr. Tweak, your son still started the fight,” the principal said.

“That’s right, so your two brats should just accept suspension and leave my darling boy alone,” Billy’s mother said.

“Oh please, bitch, your son is going to get suspended too if our kids are getting punished as well. He was part of this fight just as much as ours were,” Craig’s mom said.

“Mom...seriously,” Craig pinched the bridge of his nose.

“So what if our son gets suspended for a few weeks? As long as he’s still in the football team, and is still qualified to play in the next game, this doesn’t matter to us,” Billy’s mom said.

“Are you serious? Football!?” Craig’s mom exclaimed, “Thomas, say something.”

“Well uh...the football team is the most loved sport in this town, so…”

“Thomas,” Craig’s mom glared at Craig’s dad.

“I mean...football shouldn’t even matter! What your son did is almost like a...uh...a uh...hate crime!”

“H-hate crime? Now now...Mr. Tucker, let’s not go that far. It’s just boys fighting over different beliefs and such, I wouldn’t consider this a hate crime…”

“It might not be a hate crime since this matter is about sexuality, but I still think people will be ticked about it,” I said. I then took out my phone and played the video that Clyde sent me, “we managed to capture every hateful word that Billy was saying to us, as well as getting evidence of him saying he was the main bully.”

The principal’s eyes widened as he saw the video being played, and everyone hearing what Billy had said. After the video was over, Craig and I turned towards the principal.

“You said you wanted evidence, and we got evidence,” Craig said.

“But if all you’re going to do is give him suspension...then we might as well post our story all over social media, and have him socially executed by a lot of people that won’t be happy with what he said to us because we happen to be gay,” I said. “Of course, word of this has already spread out all over social media.”

I then went on Instagram and showed everyone the same video, but this time showing how many people were reacting to it. It seems like not a lot of people are happy to see a homophobic boy harassing a gay couple. I noticed Billy going pale before taking out his phone, and though I wasn't sure what he saw, I can guess that he was getting a lot of hate messages from people who are calling him out on social media.

“And this matter might also be found out by the school board...meaning...you might be at risk of your job if you prioritize a dumb football game over students’ well-being,” Craig said.

“You...you...you shouldn’t be filming my son without consent! It’s against the law!” Billy’s mother exclaimed.

“Well technically, we weren’t the ones who filmed it, it was the people who saw Billy throwing the first punch who filmed it. All we did was defend ourselves,” I said.

“Yeah...and you should consider yourselves lucky that no one has revealed any personal information, because in this day and age, I’m sure not a lot of people are going to be happy that someone who is homophobic is being let go of harming gay students on purpose, you might end up having your entire house surrounded by an angry crowd,” Craig said.

“You….” Billy’s mother then turned to the principal, “do something!”

“.....”

“Do the right thing here,” I said, “do you really want to be one of those principals that ignore bullying instead of dealing with it responsibly?” I asked.

“.....” The principal looked at the video and read everyone’s reaction to it. He let out a sigh before turning to Billy, frowning at him, “Billy, we’ve already received too many complaints about you and your behavior from other students and teachers, and in the past, I have let you go with a warning since I always believed students deserve a second chance when it comes to their education. However, this is the last straw. I’m sorry, but you are hereby expelled from this school. Please clean out your lockers and return anything that is school property, and promptly leave the school grounds,” the principal said.

“What!? You can’t do this! Just because he was calling out how wrong being gay is!? You can’t just expel my son for this!”

“I can, and I will, especially since this isn’t the first time Billy’s behavior towards someone’s sexuality, along with sex and race, have been talked about. However, since someone finally did provide evidence of what Billy was doing, I will not take a stand for this much longer. If you do not leave immediately and continue to fight, then I will call the police for trespassing,” the principal said, “and you should also consider yourself lucky, Mrs. Franks, since your son is already eighteen, if these boys decided to press charges on your son for hitting them, then you would also get in trouble for encouraging such violence.”

Billy’s parents were shocked, they looked at us angrily, wanting to say or do something, but with no grounds to stand on, and the fact that they were outnumbered in the office, they had no choice but to leave. Mrs. Franks let out a scream before grabbing Billy’s arm and leaving, her husband following close by.

“See you at church, bitch! I’m sure everyone would love to hear how much of a homophobe you were!” Craig’s mom exclaimed.

“Mom! Seriously. Stop,” Craig huffed, very embarrassed.

After all was said and done, Craig and I were let go since we technically didn’t do anything wrong aside from defending ourselves, so we left the office, relieved that it was all over. Criag turned to me with a smile, and I grinned at him.

“Your plan really worked,” Craig said.

“Told you so,” I said, “oh don’t you love social media?”

Craig chuckled, “I sure do.” Craig chuckled as he came over and gave me a hug, I smiled and hugged him back.

“Ahem.”

We both flinched as we realized our parents were still here, so we let go and turned towards Craig’s dad. He came over and looked at me, and I gotta say, I was very nervous at that moment.

“...I don’t know what you boys did, but I can tell that what happened today was something you planned, correct?”

“Y-yes, sir,” I said.

“....Well….thank you...for helping my son and being there for him. You’ve proven to be good to my son...even if I still think he could do better.”

“Dad!” Craig frowned.

“Ha ha...okay,” I said nervously.

“What I'm trying to say here is...take good care of him,” Craig’s dad said.

I looked at him and smiled, “I will,” I said.

“Good...because if you break his heart...I’m going after you,” Craig’s dad said.

“Dad!” Craig exclaimed, embarrassed.

“Honey, why don’t we give these two some room to talk, I’m sure they deserve it,” Craig’s mom said.

“Oh yes, after such trouble today, I think we all deserve a little break and maybe a nice cup of coffee,” dad said.

“Oh honey,” mom giggled.

Our parents soon left us alone, and Craig and I stood in the hallways looking at each other. I gave Craig a grin and walked over to give him a hug.

“We did it,” I said.

Craig held me tightly and let out a tired sigh, “yeah...we did,” Craig said.

* * *

It’s weird...how everything comes to a satisfying conclusion and what the outcomes ended up being. However, looking at it, I realized that I’m glad everything came out like this, otherwise I’m sure I’d still be getting bullied by a bunch of bigoted people.

Everyone at school had stopped being dicks, even stopped making jokes after hearing what happened to Billy, as well as seeing how many people reacted to the video of what Billy did. I guess anyone who had similar views to Billy and his parents all decided to stay quiet to avoid being socially executed. So Tweek and I never got harassed again, not from freshmen and sophomores, who only did it because Billy scared them to do it, not from Billy’s friends, since we could easily prove they were involved in the bullying as well, but chose not to as long as they behave, and not from everyone. Sure, we’d still get glares and a few minor threats here and there in school or around town, but I wouldn’t be surprised if word of what we did spread quickly. After all...this town is pretty small and close-knit.

Speaking of a close-knit town, I did hear from my mom that Billy and his family were promptly kicked out of the church. It’s a good thing our one and only church was the more accepting of differences type, and after hearing what bullshit Billy and his parents did, I don’t think anyone wanted them there. Not only that, but since our high school was also the only high school in town, and I’m sure Billy’s parents can’t afford to homeschool him, they decided to move. I would smile whenever I see them packing up their stuff and putting it in their car. I was going to be so happy once I saw that for sale sign on their front yard. Ain’t karma a bitch?

In the end, life was a bit more peaceful for me and Tweek. Sure, what happened didn’t fully solve the bigotry and hate from some people, but at least we made sure it wasn’t happening too often, and even made a huge difference at school, so...that’s nice.

Honestly, I didn’t really care much about the aftermath of what Tweek and I did. I’m just glad that everything can go back to normal and I can just be with Tweek without feeling so pressured by dumb ass people.

“Ha ha ha...did you see Clyde’s face when he saw that pic of Bebe?” Tweek giggled.

“Yeah...man...it’s going to be so tiring when we see him on Monday. He won’t be able to shut up about Bebe for weeks,” I sighed as I removed my jacket.

“Oh come on...he’s in love. Give him some slack,” Tweek said as he started removing his shoes.

“Tch...I get he’s in love, but he can be so fucking annoying about it,” I sighed.

“Hm…” Tweek walked over and placed his hands on my chest, “so...would it be annoying if I talk about how much I love you to the guys?” Tweek asked.

“....That would be embarrassing, and please don’t do it,” I said.

Tweek chuckled as he kissed me on the lips. We pulled away before Tweek smiled at me and gave me another kiss, this time letting out a moan as he started moving his hands underneath my shirt.

“I think after a long and stressful day at school...I think we deserve a reward,” Tweek said.

I rolled my eyes as I felt my face getting red, “I swear...you’re really like Kenny with how horny you can be,” I said.

“I’ve told you before, I like sex...and stop comparing me to Kenny. Otherwise...I might consider going back to him since I’m sure he’s more than eager to get on my level of sexual urges,” Tweek said.

“Don’t you even dare,” I said before pulling Tweek in and kissing him. I then pushed Tweek on to his bed and began to remove my shirt. I watched as Tweek began to remove his pants and started to rub his cock, all while looking at me, biting his bottom lip. I smiled as I leaned forward and kissed him again. “Thanks, for everything,” I said.

“W-what’s this all of a sudden?” Tweek asked as he suddenly stopped rubbing himself.

I looked at him as I felt this sudden urge to just express how I feel at that moment, “look...I know I suck at telling you my feelings and showing expression and all that, which you would constantly point out every time we’re together…” I said.

“...Yeah?” Tweek sat up as he looked at me.

“And I just...ugh...this is so hard...I’m just...thankful that you’re always there for me. It wasn’t easy coming out...and hell...I was so scared of telling anyone...and I didn’t even know what it takes to be gay or what it’s like...but you showed me that...being gay isn’t that different from any other relationships. Hell...I’ve already experienced someone being a dick in my last relationship...and well...I’m glad that you’ve taught me a whole lot about being gay...and relationships in general,” I said. “I’m...lucky to have you by my side...despite how fucking horny you can be,” I said, giving Tweek a smile.

“.....” Tweek suddenly moved closer and wrapped his arms around me, “thank you for telling me, Craig,” Tweek said snuggling against my shoulder, “....I’m also thankful to have you with me. I never thought I’d be in a serious relationship...but you...you really opened my eyes...and helped me be a bit more...trusting of people,” Tweek said.

“....I guess were two gay boys that were meant for each other,” Craig said, “even though how we started dating would be...strange,” I said.

“Hey...not every relationship is going to be the same. As long as you have trust, compassion, and honesty...you’re good,” Tweek said.

I smiled as I looked at Tweek in the eyes and smiled at him, “well...just know that I love you very much...and hope to be with you for a long time,” I said.

Tweek grinned, “oh you better believe it, Tucker. You’re stuck with me even after graduation,” Tweek said.

I chuckled, “good,” I pulled Tweek closer and began to kiss him. Tweek giggled as he pushed me down and started kissing me back. We were both happy to have each other in our lives.

Though it was a bit confusing and a bit hard for me when I found out I was gay, I did realized that it’s okay to not know everything, that it’s okay to try and learn about yourself, that it’s okay to have someone be part of your learning experience, especially if that someone is someone that you care deeply about. Not all relationships are the same, and not everyone’s experiences are going to be the same either, but after being with Tweek, experiencing so much, both sexually and socially, I realized that...well...everything really is going to be okay. You don’t need to pressure yourself on if people are going to be accepting or not, you don’t have to pressure yourself to find someone to be with, you don’t have to let society pressure you on what is considered “normal.” As long as you’re happy, have people that care, and aren’t doing anything wrong...well...no matter what the future holds, it’s all going to be okay.

**_The End._ **


End file.
